My Everything
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Naruto x Sasuke. He was her everything. The first person who shared her loneliness. Her rival. Her former enemy. Her best friend. It was only after Kyubbi started talking about claiming her mate, that she realized the truth. She was in love with him. Naruko was Naruko, she never changed. That was until she kissed him again and he realized, she was his everything.
1. Chapter 1

My Everything

Author's Note: This is a **female Naruto x Sasuke story.** I got a request or two for a Naruko x Sasuke set in regular ninja times, so we'll see how that goes. In this story, Naruko is born female. If that bothers you for any reason, you might want to turn back now. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 _ **Kyubbi talking to Naruko.**_

 _Naruko talking to Kyubbi or a flashback._

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

He was her everything. The first person she had recognized who shared her loneliness. Her rival. Her best friend. Her enemy and now her friend again. Somehow, she had finally gotten through to Sasuke Uchiha. He came back to the Leaf Village after the War, only to leave almost immediately afterwards on a _Journey of Redemption._ She remembered that day well.

 _"Now stay out of trouble Sasuke. Naruko and I put in a good word for you, but it wasn't easy." Kakashi said in an infuriating calming voice._

 _"What does he mean by stay out of trouble?! Bastard, why are you wearing a traveling cloak? Where are you going?!" Naruko demanded._

 _"I'm going away for awhile. The village needs time to recover and seeing me there, isn't going to help. I have to prove that I'm different now. I can't do that here, Naruko. Only Team Seven would ever give me that chance. It's better this way." Sasuke told her._

 _Naruko snapped. She tried to lunge at him, but she was held back. Sakura had stopped her._

 _"Sakura, let go of me! We spent years trying to get him back and now that he's back, he wants to leave again!" Naruko growled in a voice that sounded far more like an animal's, than a human's._

 _"Take us with you." Sakura pleaded as she desperately tried to hold the furious blonde back._

 _"You two have nothing to do with my sins. I'll be back. I promise. It's just better if everyone has a chance to grieve and rebuild, before I try to force them to accept me." Sasuke said._

 _Kakashi sighed. He hated to see the look of absolute hurt on Naruko's face. She looked torn between crying and tying to kill the last Uchiha. This was going to get ugly._

 _"He's right. Besides Naruko, Sakura…do you really want to voice him to stay, if he won't be happy here? He'll just sneak off again anyway." He said and tried to lighten the mood._

 _"You promise, you'll come back?" Naruko asked Sasuke and he nodded._

 _"Alright. I don't like it. You should stay here. You can redeem yourself here! But I want you to be happy and if you can't do that here right now…" She trailed off._

 _Sasuke nodded. He headed off without another word. Sasuke had never been one to drag out goodbyes._

That had been a few years ago. The village was thriving again. It would be so easy to forget that a war had ever happened. But whenever she glanced down at her arm, she was reminded that it had. She had taken the transplant. It hadn't been easy, but she talked Sasuke into it as well.

She wondered how his new arm was working. Naruko wondered how he was doing in general. The blonde truly had no idea where he was or anything. Maybe he was afraid if he did, she would have convinced him to come back sooner.

"Why did everything have to become so complicated?" She asks as she looks at an old photo of Team Seven.

It was from when they were Genin. Back then she hadn't known much about Sasuke back then. She knew he was wicked smart, strong, and a bastard. He had always been a stuck up bastard.

That was a Hell of a lot easier to understand, than why he was that way. Everything had been taken from him as a small child. She never had a family, except for the brief time when her father had been revived and she was trapped in that other world. Sasuke had. It was more painful for Sasuke to be alone, because he remembered what it was like not be alone.

"Didn't he notice something was going on?" She asks to herself, wondering why neither the Third Hokage or her father had done anything about the Uchiha situation before it got so bad, for the 1000th time.

She sighs. There was really no use dwelling on the past. It couldn't be changed. The blonde decides to focus on her paperwork. She hated paperwork, but it did serve as a great distraction sometimes.

Meanwhile Sasuke continues his long walk home. It had been years since he had set foot in the Leaf Village. During his travels, he had visited all Five Great Nations and even a few of the island nations. He'd traveled far and wide. Sasuke had met many different kinds of people, briefly lived in places with cultures radically different than the ones he had grown up with, ate all kinds of exotic food, and dabbled in what seemed to be dozens of trades.

"It's enough." He says to himself

He'd helped Naruko to defeat Madara. He'd also saved at least hundreds of lives along his travels. Some he saved from assassins, would be robbers, or medical emergencies. In some small way, he felt like he had taken the first steps towards if not erasing his sins, at least making up for them.

Sasuke had finally decided to go home over the silliest reason. He'd seen a fox family. Just regular foxes, not summons. Not even an unusual breed, just red foxes that could be found almost anywhere in the Fire Nation (and in many others.) Instantly he had been reminded of the Nine Tails, which reminded him of HER. He decided to go home.

"Home." He whispers when he saw the entrance to the Leaf Village come into view.

He could see the shocked expressions of the guards. Clearly, they had recognized him. One of them was coming to greet Sasuke.

"Sasuke? You're back for good?" He asks warily.

The last Uchiha knew the other man was utterly terrified of him. It was to his credit that he had the courage to walk up to him though. Most people would have just run.

"I'm back for good. Don't tell Naruko though. I want to surprise her. Do you know where she is?" He asks and the guards nod.

"She's in her office now." They answer, not at all eager to deny Sasuke the answer he was seeking.

Naruko would want to see him immediately. Sasuke would probably kill them if they didn't answer them. So that was why they didn't hesitate to tell him, where she was.

"Thanks." He says and flits off.

"Did Sasuke fucking Uchiha just say thank you?" One of the guards asks the other.

"Yeah. I think so. Hell froze over, I guess. I expect we'll see a pig fly before the day is out." The other replies.

Sasuke smirks and heads to the Hokage office. He peeks in through the window. He smiles when he sees Naruko at her desk. Wow, she was actually doing paperwork? He didn't think she'd ever be able to sit still long enough to work on some of the less glamorous aspects of her Kageship.

He hated to admit it, but she was now a fox in more ways than one. Long golden hair that he was sure reached to her backside out of those pigtails. Her eyes were still the same sapphire blue he remembered. Sunkissed skin and those adorable whisker like markings. She was wearing her Hokage robes, but even they couldn't hide the fact that she was definitely a woman now in every conceivable way.

"Annoying." He mutters.

She just had to go and get even more beautiful while he was away. He had barely noticed it before really. They had usually been engaged in a life or death battle, so there wasn't really much time for aesthetical observations. But now that the world was at peace…it was another matter.

He had to fix this somehow. Sasuke had to restore their previous relationship dynamics. He smirks as he decides exactly how to do that.

The last Uchiha sneaks through the window and soon pins the blonde against the wall. Yeah, showing up unannounced after years of being gone, that ought to piss her off. Then they would fight and laugh. Everything would be back to normal. Naruko was Naruko. She never changed.

"What the Hell?" Naruko asks and quickly slams her knee into her "attacker's" stomach, sending him flying and when he lands on his back, she pins him.

"Owe. Is that any way to greet an old friend? It's really your own fault for letting your guard down to do paperwork. A ninja must always expect the unexpected." He taunts her with a smug smirk.

Naruko's eyes widen when she realizes who was underneath her. It was Sasuke! He was back. It had to be him, no one else smirked like that. Sure, a Transformation Jutsu could help someone look like him. But no one could ever match that arrogant smirk of his.

"Most people aren't dumb enough to pin the woman who fought against Madara against a wall, so yeah…I guess I was assuming everyone had more working brain cells than you. Clearly, I whacked you in the head too many times. Sorry about that, bastard." She says cheerfully.

Sasuke smiles. There was the loser he knew and loved. Everything was back to normal, already.

"You wish. Oh and Naruko? Lose the pigtails. They are cute when you're twelve, but you're a grown woman now. For fucksake, Hokages don't wear pigtails." He tells her.

"Oh this from the guy who wore that UGLY purple belt for years?" She asks.

"Sorry. The Sound didn't exactly have a lot fashion options. I was a little busy focusing on more important things. But seriously, lose the pigtails." Sasuke says.

Naruko shakes her head. She undoes the pigtails and Sasuke smiles. Her hair looked like a golden waterfall now. That was better.

Naruko suddenly realizes she was straddling Sasuke's waist and that was incredibly suggestive. She blushes a bit. Damn bastard had to go and get even hotter somehow.

Sasuke was Sasuke. She had always wanted him back. But it wasn't like she was Sakura. She wasn't in love with him or lusting after him. Naruko just missed him because he was one of the few people that understood her.

"So you going to get off of me or do you want to risk answering some interesting questions whenever your assistant walks in?" He asks.

"Yeah. Good point. Sorry." She says and hops off of him.

"It's alright. I did sneak up on you. Couldn't resist messing with you. So how has everything been?" He asks.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!" She smacks him.

Sasuke blinks. Alright, that wasn't the response, he had expected. He had just asked her how everything had been.

"You leave for years and the first things you say to me are about my hair and to ask me how everything has been?! They would have been a lot better if you were here!" She yells at him.

"Naruko, quit yelling. I'll never understand why you want me around so much, if I'm such a bastard." He says and flicks her forehead.

"Owe! Jerk! I want you around because you are my friend! That's why. It doesn't matter that you are a jerk. You're still my friend." She mutters.

Sasuke shakes his head. That made absolutely no sense. Then again, he had stopped expecting her to make sense, a long time ago. Naruko just operated on a very different wavelength than most people.

Anyone else would have given up on him. They would have tried to kill him before he killed them. But not her. She was loyal to the point of absolute stupidity. He both loved and hated her for it.

"You're really strange sometimes. So I see you finally became Hokage. Not sure how. You spent more time chasing me around than training." He says with a smirk.

"Hey! I trained a lot while doing that. Oh and the whole saving the world thing, kinda helps!" She protests and then smiles.

He chuckles and caresses her cheek. Sasuke couldn't help it. She was just so cute at the moment. Naruko looks shocked at the gesture and he quickly retracts his hand.

"I'm glad it's you. I was an idiot when I said I wanted to be Hokage. It's just not me. Besides, I can't imagine sitting behind a desk all day and battling paperwork." He says.

"That's NOT all I do!" The blonde objects.

"No. But it's a large part of it. I wonder if you knew that as a child, if you would have been so eager to get this office." Sasuke muses.

Naruko huffs. Of course she would have wanted to become Hokage anyway. That was such a stupid thing to say!

"Anyway, you were gone for years. The least you can do is get me some ramen!" She says.

"It's a good thing, that my Clan's assets were restored to me. Otherwise, I'd never be able to afford to buy you all the ramen you want. Where do you put it all?" He asks.

"Oh I kinda think that Kurama speeds up my metabolism, actually." She replies thoughtfully.

"Didn't know you knew the word metabolism. Come on, lets get you your ramen." He says with a smirk and darts off towards the Ramen Shop, with an angry blonde racing off behind him.

"Jerk! I know stuff!" She says as she catches up to him.

A few minutes later and Sasuke blinks. She was on what had to be her tenth bowl of ramen. Maybe there was something to that whole Nine Tails speeding up her metabolism thing. He shakes his head in amusement. Some things never changed. It was comforting in a way.

"So what made you come back?" She asks.

"A whim." He answers.

"Stop doing that! Come on! I know you, you don't just randomly decide to do stuff. You are way too OCD to do that." She says.

Sasuke raise an eyebrow. Alright, who gave Naruko a medical textbook? Metabolism and OCD? He blamed Sakura. Had to be her fault. She was a medic now, wasn't she?

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I think I'll get a bowl of ramen." He says.

"But you hate ramen?" She asks in confusion.

"I don't hate it. I just can't eat ten bowls of the stuff." Sasuke replies.

He eats a bowl and pays for their stuff. Sasuke blinks when Naruko drags him back to Team Seven's Training grounds. He looks at her quizzically.

"It's been forever since we last fought. Let's see if you are used to your new arm." She says with a smirk.

"I guess you missed losing. Alright." He says and gets into position.

She smiles. There was nothing like fighting with him. They were so evenly matched. But she knew she'd never match him when it came to the grace department. Poetry in motion.

He'd always reminded her of a big cat. Deadly, graceful, and beautiful. You wanted to touch it, but you knew you'd get killed if you did.

"You're distracted." He says and pins her to the ground.

"Maybe a little. I'm just really happy you are back." Naruko says and smiles when she sees Sasuke's gaze soften.

 _ **"Brat, just bite him. While I'm not happy you chose an Uchiha, I can understand why."**_ **Kurama tells her.**

 _"What do you mean by bite him?"_ She asks in confusion.

 _ **"Your teeth are lengthening. You won't hurt him when you do it. Bite him and make the Claim."**_ **He explains.**

Naruko didn't get it. Bite him? Claim? What was Kyubbi talking about? But suddenly, Sasuke's neck was looking rather…inviting.

She remembered how Orochimaru had bitten him. He'd placed that damn curse mark on him. Certainly, Orochimaru had made a claim. But she doubted that was what Kyubbi was talking about in this circumstance.

That irritated her. She hated that the creep had marked him in that way. She could feel her teeth growing sharper and suddenly, what Kyubbi was saying made a whole lot more sense.

"OWE!" Sasuke says and he jumps off her a few seconds later, when Naruko had bitten him on the neck.

He blinks when he pulls his hand away from it. He was bleeding. It wasn't a life threatening injury. But she had actually drawn some blood.

 _"I thought you said, that I wouldn't hurt him!" She yells at Kyubbi._

 _ **"He's an exceptional ninja who has survived having his arm blown off. I think he can handle a bite. You probably surprised him more than anything." The fox says defensively.**_

"Why did you bite me?" Sasuke demands.

"A ninja should expect the unexpected. It got you off me, didn't it?" She taunts him with his earlier words.

Sasuke shakes his head. Well she was the number one unpredictable ninja for a reason, he guessed. He shakes his head and goes back to fighting her.

It felt good to be able to fight someone on his level. Someone that he didn't have to hold back with. There were very few people left in the world that he could honestly say that about.

"CHIDORI!" He roars out and throws the lightning attack at his sparring partner.

"RASENGAN!" She yells, countering his move with one of her own.

They trained together for hours. While their training would have been lethal to even most Jonin, to them it was nothing more than a play fight. Eventually, they both collapse next to each other, panting.

"Look, a shooting star." Sasuke murmurs as he looks up at the beautiful nighttime sky.

"Yeah. Better make a wish." Naruko says quickly.

"That is so childish. That doesn't actually work." He says and rolls his eyes at the very notion.

"It is not and it does to!" She says and looks up at the shooting star, making her wish.

 _"I wish that he'd stay for good this time,"_ She thinks as she looks up. Maybe this time would be different. The Itachi situation hadn't ended the way he had planned, but clearly he wasn't after revenge anymore. He'd gone on his Journey of Redemption. There wasn't a reason for him to leave again.

"What'd you wish for?" He asks.

"I can't tell you that. Then it won't come true." The blonde responds.

"Whatever." He says and closes his eyes.

He had only meant to rest them for a moment. But Sasuke had traveled a long time before arriving in the Leaf and sparring with Naruko. He was more tired than he thought. So he soon drifted off.

Naruko blinks. She knew by the evening out of his breathing, that he had actually fallen asleep. Sasuke had trusted her enough to fall asleep around her. That knowledge was shocking and heartwarming.

"He looks so different like this." She says and couldn't resist playing with his bangs.

They were like silk. She had expected them to be harsh and coarse. His hair looked so spiky, but even his hair texture had to be perfect. Damn it.

 _ **"You could bite him while he is sleeping." Kurama suggests, eager to at last have some peace.**_

Oh it wasn't that he liked the Uchiha. Far from it really. That boy, well man had caused his host an unbearable amount of grief. But he was her Mate. Humans rarely found their real Mate. It was truly a beautiful thing, when two Mate found each other. Even he wouldn't stand in the way of that. (He just really wished it hadn't been an Uchiha!)

 _"What happens if I bite him?" She asks._

 _ **"You become Mates." Kyubbi replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**_

 _"What does that even mean?" The blonde inquires again._

 _ **"Do I honestly have to explain to you where babies come from? Humans would call it marriage, but Mating goes much deeper than that. Mating is a soul bond." The Nine Tails attempts to explain.**_

 _"Babies?!" She sputters._

Kyubbi mentally rolls his eyes. He had never seen two beings who needed each other so much, yet were so oblivious. When they were younger, he blamed it on their naivety. Now they were adults, it shouldn't be that difficult for them to figure out. But apparently he was going to have to spell this out.

 **"You want him. He wants you. You want him to stay. He wants children to continue his Clan. The solution seems obvious." He mutters in annoyance.**

 _"I don't want him like that!" Naruko protests._

Really? She expected him to believe that? She had spent years chasing that Uchiha all over the place. And she was claiming she didn't want him. He left when she was twelve. She hadn't been a woman.

So he completely understood why at first, she didn't understand the drive to bring him back. But now Naruko didn't have that excuse. It was taxing to have to point out the obvious again and again, but he knew the alternative was having a miserable host. (Which meant he would also be miserable.)

 _ **"Deny it all you like. We both know the truth."**_ He says and shuts off the link, not wanting to her sputter and protest the obvious further.

"Damn furball." She grumble and eeps when a sleeping Sasuke grabs her and pulls her down next to him.

Naruko found out something very shocking that night. Sasuke Uchiha was apparently a cuddler. Well at least he was subconsciously. She tries to wiggle out of his hold, but it was no use.

The only way she could get out, is if she hit him hard enough to wake him. That seemed cruel. He looked so peaceful. Besides, she was so tired and he was so nice and warm. She yawns and soon drifts off to sleep in his arms.

"Mmm." Sasuke wakes up a few hours later.

He was confused at first. His pillow was very comfortable, but also very warm and squishy. The last Uchiha could also hear a steady _THUMP THUMP._

That was when he realized what had happened. He had fallen asleep at the training grounds and somehow, he had ended up using Naruko's chest as his pillow.

"Thank God, she's always been a heavy sleeper." He mutters and sighs in relief, if she ever found out that he thought her breasts made excellent pillows…all Hell would break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to weigh in on how much romantic experience (or lack of romantic experience), you would like Sasuke and/or Naruko to have with other people. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Not sure the dream actually counts as a lime, but I'll put the warning up anyway. For those of you that don't know, a lime is a semi suggestive intimate scene between two or more characters.

 _ **Kyubbi talking to Naruko.**_

 _Naruko talking to Kyubbi, dreams, or flashbacks._

Chapter Two

Feeling a bit awkward, he picks her up Bridal Style. He flits off with the sleeping blonde nestled between his arms. The last Uchiha figured things would be much less awkward if she didn't wake up with his head on her chest or laying on the hard forest floor.

He and Naruko had slept on far worse things than the forest floor. But that didn't mean that he had to let her wake up with a sore neck or back for no reason. Sasuke sets her gently on his bed. He then goes and looks at the mirror.

"She got me good." He mutters and blinks at the rather dark bruise on his neck.

Thankfully, it had stopped bleeding. Sasuke had always been a rather fast healer for a "normal person." He didn't have a Nine Tailed Fox inside him to accelerate his healing process, but he was fairly lucky as far as most people went. Even so, he estimated that the mark was probably going to last for at least two or three days.

"Looks like the medic training rubbed off on me. Trying to diagnosis myself and everything." He mutters.

Sasuke had realized it wasn't entirely fair to use Karin as a human chew toy. If his injuries weren't too serious, he should be able to tend to them. So during his travels, he would occasionally ask a medic to give him lessons.

Most agreed because they knew who he was. They would rather teach Sasuke how to heal, than risk getting killed. Even if he was no longer an S Class Criminal Ninja, his former reputation was a shadow that he couldn't shake. People were always either in awe of him or terrified of him. (Sometimes they were in awe and terrified of him, simultaneously.)

His chaka control had always been good. Nothing like Sakura's though. But his Sharingan had made learning much easier, than it would have been otherwise. If he had enjoyed the work, he probably could have passed an official exam at this point. He'd never reach Tsunade or even Kabuto's level of skill in this field, but he figured he was competent.

"Could probably get rid of it." He mutters.

Sasuke dismisses the idea. It was such a minor thing. Hardly worth the effort. That and after everything that he'd done to Naruko, he more than deserved it.

He would never understand her. It seemed like the blonde had an almost infinite capacity to forgive people, even if they couldn't forgive themselves. Sasuke sighs, it was going to get her killed one day. Good thing he was back now. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Wonder how long, she'll be out. She's a surprisingly heavy sleeper for a ninja." He observes and pulls some blankets over the sleeping blonde.

Naruko snuggles into the blankets. Sasuke wasn't sure what she was dreaming about. But whatever it was, she was enjoying it She was smiling and wiggling around a lot.

 **Warning Lime**

 _Naruko was dreaming. She wasn't aware of this though. For the moment, she was simply content to enjoy feel feeling and taste of his kiss. The way his hands felt against her skin as he caressed her was nothing short of blissful._

 _"Feels good." She whispers into the kiss and runs her fingers through her lover's dark locks._

 _He didn't say a word. He didn't have to. She could feel his smirk into the kiss, apparently the man felt rather smug at her response._

 _Every time she tries to get a good look at his face, she found she couldn't focus. His kiss or touch would distract her._

 _She knew that he was a Leaf Villager. He wore a Jonin uniform. His sleek, muscular build filled that out very nicely. She could feel him spin her around. Her back was towards him now and she was facing the tree._

 _Quickly he disrobes her. She could hear that his clothes were falling to the ground. Her lover places tender kisses along her neck, shoulders, and back. His hands wander over her breasts. One trails down her stomach until it reaches between her thighs and rubs her womanhood teasingly, particularly against her clit. She felt herself moan. Just as they were about to join together…the dream ended._

 **End Lime**

 _S_ he felt something wet on her nose. Confused, her blue eyes open. It was water? The roof was leaking? She was inside? Where was she?

"Where am I?" Naruko asks.

"You're in my room. Figured better to take you here, than to have you sleep in the training fields." She hears Sasuke velvety voice reply.

She shivers. Sasuke had always had as a her twelve year old self had once thought, _a really cool voice._ That was before puberty hit. Now that he was a man, that thing was positively lethal. This was especially so after having an erotic dream.

"Oh thanks. You're roof is leaking, by the way." She mumbles and tries to hide her blush.

The blonde couldn't believe she had had a dream like that, with Sasuke watching. What if she had moaned or something? It didn't seem like she had thought. Sasuke would have said something, if she had…right?

"Not surprising. I haven't lived here in years. It's likely the entire District needs some repairs. I'll look at the roof later." He says nonchalantly.

"You can fix a roof?" She asks in surprise.

"I can hold lightning in my hands and yet, somehow it's fixing a roof that surprises you?" Sasuke asks.

To anyone else, his tone and face would have looked neutral. Naruko knew Sasuke though. He was trying to hide it, but his eyes were dancing with amusement. He was laughing. Well Sasuke was laughing Sasuke style, anyway.

"Well yeah. I mean it just seems so domestic and normal." Naruko says.

"Naruko, which construction worker do you think is going to enter the Uchiha District and be willing to do the job? Most of them think this place is haunted and the ones that don't, are too terrified of me to accept the job. I can manage." He says with a shrug.

"Eep! This place is haunted?!" She asks and looks around, as if she expected a ghost to jump out at her.

Sasuke shakes his head. Naruko Uzumaki, the woman who had saved the world, was afraid of ghosts. Honestly. He didn't even know how to respond to that.

"My District is NOT haunted. Do you think they would have let me stay here, if it was?" He asks her.

"I don't know. I love our village, but they haven't been the best at looking after orphans." She mumbles.

"I'm sure you'll change that." He offers and Naruko beams at him.

He didn't know why she was smiling like that. You would have thought that Sasuke had just given her the world. He'd never understand his blonde as long as he lived. Wait, his blonde? Damn it.

"Thanks, bastard! That means a lot to hear you say that." She bounds over to him and hugs him tightly and Sasuke lets her,

He wasn't the type of person who liked hugging. But he figured he owed it to her. Sasuke sighs and wraps his arms around his former teammate.

"I don't get what you are so happy about. But you're welcome." He whispers and lays his head on top of hers, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Because in your own bastardly way, you just said you believed in me." She says as if it was obvious and continues grinning like a fox in the henhouse.

"Only you, Naruko. Only you." He mutters.

"Anyway, you hungry? The canned food should still be good." He offers.

"Yeah!" She says and looks around curiously, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

Naruko had never been to the Uchiha District before. She definitely hadn't been to Sasuke's house. And she most certainly had never been inside his room before. At least she thought this was his room, it was so…bare though.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Is this your room?" The blonde asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Sasuke replies, not at all sure what was going on in the hyper ninja's mind this time.

"It's so bare. Most people's rooms say something about their personality. But yours is so empty. I know your personality isn't empty!" She says.

"I haven't stayed here since I was 13. Before that, I had other things on my mind, besides decorating." He states in amusement and leads her to the kitchen.

He warms them up some chicken noodle soup. Deciding that was possibly the only thing she'd eat in the house, if she wasn't starving. She could be such a little kid at times.

"Thanks, bastard." She says, sitting down and eating with him.

"So what were you dreaming about?" He asks as he begins eating.

"Huh? Oh um I don't remember. I don't remember most of my dreams." The blonde woman lies.

He shakes his head. Naruko was a horrible liar. Whatever. If she didn't want to tell him, he wasn't going to press the issue. There were more important things to deal with.

"Whatever. I hate to admit this, but I'm going to need your help to deal with the Council." Sasuke mutters.

Naruko blinks. Hell had just frozen over. Sasuke had admitted he needed help again. It reminded her of the time they were Genin.

 _"Naruko?" Sasuke said as they tried to climb up those damn trees using only chakra for the thousandth time that day._

 _"Yeah?" She asked._

 _"Can you ask Sakura how she does it?" Her only male teammate, other than her Sensei inquired._

 _Naruko grinned from ear to ear. The mighty, bastard was asking for help. This was unbelievable! Oh she was never going to let him live this down, as long as they lived._

 _"Yeah! Hey, Sakura! How do you do it?" The blonde asked, as she jumps down from the tree she had climbed manually to speak with her friend._

 _Sasuke sighed in relief. Better for Naruko did it. If Sasuke asked for Sakura's help, she'd probably take it as a marriage proposal._

 _At least this way, he'd only have to hear the blonde run her mouth about it. It'd be annoying, but it was kinder than giving Sakura false hope._

 _"Okay, bastard! She told me! It's surprisingly easy." Naruko said, once she climbed the tree using only chakra._

 _"How did you do that?" He demanded._

 _Naruko explained. Sasuke blinked. That was it? Really? It was that easy? Damn, it was so simple that it had become complicated._

 _"Thanks." He said and followed the blonde's instructions, to do exactly as she had done._

"Wow. You haven't asked for help since we were Genin. Yeah, sure. What do you need?" She asks.

This was embarrassing. If it was up to him, he'd rather not talk about it at all. He hated asking for help, especially about something this personal. But really, he didn't have much of a choice.

"I'm the last of my Clan. Despite what happened in the past and how they feel about me, they want the Sharingan bloodline. It's very useful to this village from both a military and prestige perspective. They are going to want me to have kids." He says.

"But you always wanted to restore your Clan anyway. So what's the problem?" Naruko replies in confusion.

It was hard to picture Sasuke as a father. Him holding a baby in his arms, wasn't an imagine that she could easily imagine. Sasuke was anything but gentle and you had to be really gentle with babies.

"I haven't decided who I want to restore it with yet. They might try to marry me off to someone for the sake of continuing the bloodline. I might not get any say in who." Sasuke explains bitterly.

Naruko gasps. Did he really think they'd do something that _evil?_ Damn it. No wonder he hadn't wanted to stay.

"You don't think they'd actually do something like that?" The blonde demands in absolute horror.

"I don't think. I know that it's a possibility that has likely already entered their heads. It'd be easier for them, if I cooperated. Obviously, they'd rather have me marry someone that I found desirable. It'd make it a lot easier on them, if I was willing. But I doubt that me being unwilling would actually stop them from forcing a match." Sasuke replies.

"Danzo is dead though. You killed him. That kind of twistedness is gone now." She says.

"There will always be Danzos in this world. You can kill one and ten more will pop up somewhere else. I hate asking you this. But they are far more likely to listen to you, than me." He says with a shrug.

"Yeah um I'll talk to them. Don't worry. That wouldn't be right to force someone to get married and have kids, just because of a bloodline." She says.

Sasuke nods. That was awkward. What did you say after that? At the moment, he wished he had Naruko's gift for random babbling. It wasn't something he could ever do though.

"So I'll head back to my place, go change, and talk to them." She says, once she was done with her meal.

Sasuke nods. Naruko does exactly as she said she would do. About an hour later, she was in the council room.

"Right. So this is going to be awkward. But you aren't allowed make Sasuke marry some woman he doesn't love, just to keep the Sharingan bloodline going." She says.

"How did you know about that?" They demand.

"Wait, you're saying that you actually were planning on it?" Naruko asks and blinks in shock.

The Council members rub the back of their heads sheepishly. They soon regret asking that question. Naruko tears into them for a good solid hour, cursing them out. She slammed them with every reason why this was wrong ethically and compared them to Orochimaru and Kabuto. (Which in her mind, was the ultimate insult.)

"Lady Hokage. You are overreacting. We were simply going to suggest to him that he should start looking for a suitable wife and do what he wants to do anyway." One made the mistake of saying.

"OH YEAH?! WELL IF THAT WAS IT, YOU WOULDN'T LOOK SO GUILTY. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" She thunders at them.

By this point, a small crowd had gathered outside the building. Everyone could hear Naruko screaming her lungs out. Something had distressed their Lady Hokage, big time.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go check on her." Kakashi says as he leisurely strides into the building, carrying his ever trusty orange book in hand.

"Naruko, what's wrong? Are you aware that you are shouting so loudly, that I can not dismiss the possibility Gaara will appear because he thinks you are in danger?" He asks in a chuckle, only half joking about the Gaara crack.

"These perverts want to force breed Sasuke, like he's some sort of animal or something! It's sick!" She cries out in outrage.

Oh boy. This wasn't going to be pretty. Kakashi knew what Naruko was like when it came to Sasuke and knew her strong sense of right and wrong. To Naruko, the world was very much a black and white place. Even Kakashi felt uneasy when the topic of preserving bloodlines through questionable means came up. Naruko would never tolerate such a notion.

"Well I'm certain they learned their lesson. Haven't you?" Kakashi asks in a friendly fashion and they nod

"I damn well hope so." She mutters and heads off with Kakashi.

Meanwhile Sasuke heads to the market. He wasn't going to live off of canned goods for the rest of his life. The last Uchiha admirably avoids paying much attention to the stares and whispers. It happened everywhere he went at this point. It was just a fact of life, like the Sun rising and setting.

"Sasuke!" Sakura calls out as she makes her way over to him.

"Sakura." He greets her and turns his attention back to some tomatoes.

Tomatoes were his favorite food. He really should try to get Naruko to eat something more than ramen and chicken noodle soup. Seriously, it wasn't healthy. He had no idea how she was so fit with such a poor diet.

"When did you get back?" She asks.

"Yesterday." He replies simply.

"Why didn't you come to see me, Kakashi, and Naruko?" She asks in a hurt tone of voice.

Sasuke being Sasuke, didn't bother to lie. Perhaps, if he had been a more sensitive person, he would have realized he was setting himself up for disaster. But he wasn't and he did.

"I saw Naruko. We went training and out to get some food. It was too late by the time we finished, to go find you and Kakashi." He says.

"Oh. Well I'm really happy you are back." The pink haired woman says, trying to cover up her hurt.

Damn it. It didn't matter what she did. It would always come back to Naruko for him. She didn't think Sasuke loved her. He just respected her strength. But Sakura had gotten a lot stronger now.

She had trained under Lady Tsunade herself! The young woman was a very skilled medic. Her punch could cause craters! She could summon giant slugs. And all that still apparently wasn't good enough to be more than an afterthought to him. That hurt.

"Thanks. So I heard you are going to end up being the head medic?" He asks, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah! Lady Tsunade says I'm making really good progress!" Sakura replies cheerfully.

Finally! Finally, he was recognizing her as an equal in a way. This was amazing. Maybe she had overreacted when he said he went to see Naruko first. She was Hokage now. It was only natural he'd check in with the Hokage first.

"That's good. I learned a little medical jutsu while I was traveling. Nothing fancy. But enough stabilize someone, until the real medics showed up." He explains.

"Really? You learned medical jutsus? Wow, I never thought you'd be interested in that." Sakura says, positively beaming to finally be able to share something with him.

"I'm interested in surviving. It helps to be able to patch yourself up. I can't say that I have a natural talent for it. I probably never would have managed it, if it wasn't for my Sharingan." He admits.

It wasn't easy for Sasuke to admit that. He hated that he had essentially "cheated" to learn the new skill. But it was the truth. He believed in assessing himself honestly.

Naruko was the optimist. He was the pessimist. Perhaps Sakura was the realist on their team? It had just always been that way, ever since they were assigned onto Team Seven together.

"Oh well still. It's really useful to know a little bit of it. I've tried to get Naruko to take it up. But her chakra is just too wild for it." Sakura says with a heavy sigh.

"You tried to get Naruko to do something that requires control and precision? Have you met her?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

"Yeah. I guess that's a good point. Why don't we go get lunch together?" She asks.

Normally, Sasuke would have said no. He hated socializing. But he was hungry. He'd only had soup for breakfast. He shrugs and nods, letting her choose the location. Food was food to him right now. Sasuke didn't care what place she chose fro them to at.

Meanwhile Naruko headed away from the Council. They made her so angry! What right did they have to try to force someone into a presumably loveless marriage, just to preserve a bloodline? That was wrong. That was sick. It made her want to punch something.

That's when she saw Sakura and Sasuke head towards a romantic café. It was a place frequented by couples in the Leaf. She didn't know why, but she felt a sharp pain in her chest at the sight.

 _ **"I told you that you should have Marked him. You should have staked your Claim earlier. Best go see what she's up to." Kurama tells her.**_

 _"He's my friend! That's all. I don't care if they are dating. I'm happy for them! My two best friends together, that's…nice." She lies._

 _ **"You have always been a horrible liar. Go see what the pink haired one is plotting. I have always scented her desire for your Mate. If you don't act quickly, you could lose him. Though thankfully, he's never found her desirable." The Nine Tails muses.**_

Naruko wished that she could resist the impulse to spy on them. But she couldn't. She follows them and cloaks her chakra.

She saw that Sasuke ordered a tomato salad and some chicken. She didn't pay attention to what Sakura ordered because the pink haired woman had placed her hand on his knee. Sasuke manages to politely scoot back, as if he didn't notice the gesture. (Which Naruko was sure he did.)

"So where did you go while you were away?" Sakura asks.

"Almost everywhere that I could. I visited the Five Great Nations and few island ones." Sasuke replies and bites into his salad once the order arrives.

"Did you meet anyone interesting while you were away?" Sakura asks.

Naruko had to resist the impulse to snort. She knew EXACTLY what her female teammate meant by THAT. She was asking if Sasuke had a lover or was interested in anyone that he met while he was out on the road. She probably thought she was being subtle to!

"I met a lot of interesting people. Obviously, no one worth staying away from home indefinitely for though." He says and answers the underlying question.

"Oh well you never know. She might just be right under your nose." Sakura says with a shy smile.

"Maybe. Well thanks for lunch, but I have to repair the roof of my house." He says.

It wasn't a lie. He did have to repair the roof of his house. But mostly, he just wanted out of there. While he had grown to tolerate Sakura more than he used to, he didn't want to eat sitting across from her pretty green eyes. He preferred a pair of beautiful blue eyes to be sitting across from him, babbling about…well everything.

He sighs as he heads off. Sasuke knew that his _whim_ , was going to get him in trouble one of these days. He couldn't be in love with her. Sasuke tried to rationalize it.

Naruko had been the one constant in his life. No matter what he did, she'd always forgive him. The blonde would always come chasing after him, as if he was truly the center of her world. Even after he tried to kill her.

"Everything, I touch…turns to ash. One day, she'll see that." He mutters as he heads back to the Uchiha District.

Her forgiveness and loyalty, was dangerous. He felt like if he allowed himself to indulge in it too much, he'd end up corrupting her. Sasuke didn't want that to happen. It was just one of the many reasons why he had stayed away for so long. He didn't want to hurt her again. But try as hard as he did, Sasuke couldn't resist. He always ended up coming back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

My Everything

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any requests for this story feel free to leave them in a review or private message me. ^^

 **Chapter Notation:** Kurama/Kyubbi loves to meddle.

Chapter Three

Naruko hated herself for it, but there was no denying that she felt relieved. She felt relieved when Sasuke left Sakura. It seemed he still wasn't interested in their pink haired teammate.

 _ **"I still say you should claim him before this becomes a problem. He might not want her, but there is always the possibility that another female will catch his eye." Kurama warns her.**_

The blonde tries to imagine it. She honestly didn't know what kind of woman Sasuke would actually like. He seemed to dislike everyone almost equally.

He'd shown romantic interest in exactly zero people to her knowledge. She couldn't see that changing anytime soon, but he did want to restore his Clan. So sooner or later, he kinda had to choose SOMEONE.

"Then he won't have any time for me." She mutters.

He'd spend it with his wife and kids. Sasuke was practically obsessed with restoring his Clan. She doubted he'd let them out of his sight for even a minute. (Even if it was still impossible to picture him rocking a baby, she knew that he was going to do it at some point.)

After all, he had said so when he was fucking twelve that he was going to restore his Clan. Sasuke was nothing if not, determined to reach his goals. He always achieved them.

Although sometimes, things didn't work out the way he planned. She sighs sadly, as she remembers learning the truth about Itachi. It wasn't fair what had happened to either of them.

"You know, for a ninja…you aren't very sneaky." Sasuke says, standing behind her with a kunai to her throat.

Naruko blinks. Somehow without realizing it, she had followed him. Sasuke must have noticed though. Great, just great. Now how was she going to explain this.

"Yeah. Well there's not much point in sneaking up behind a friend, right? You aren't an enemy ninja." She replies with a smile.

"True. But next time, it might not be me who notices. It might be an enemy ninja and they might not have an issue with slitting your pretty little throat." Sasuke warns her.

Naruko blinks. Had Sasuke just called her _pretty?!_ Well more specifically, he had called her throat pretty. But that still counted, didn't it?

"You think my throat is pretty?" She asks.

"Naruko, your throat's appearance is not the point. The point is you could have been killed, if it wasn't me. Someone might have taken advantage of your guard being down. It doesn't matter how powerful you are, if you aren't aware of your surroundings…bad things can happen." Sasuke tries again to warn her.

He sighs and lowers the kunai. She never took anything seriously, other than dragging him back or beating "bad guys." She really had to work on that.

He thought her becoming Hokage might have changed that, but Naruko was still Naruko. At the end of the day, she apparently thought the world was all sunshine, rainbows, and likely unicorns were also somewhere in the equation.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. A ninja must always expect the unexpected. I'd ask you to lunch, but you already ate." She mutters.

"You were spying on me and Sakura?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"I wasn't spying. I just happened to notice that you were eating lunch together. I'm not blind." The blonde tries to defend herself.

"Uh huh. So how did it go with the Council?" He asks deciding to change the topic.

Naruko twitches. God, it made her so angry. They actually thought they could breed him like he was some thoroughbred horse or something! It was sick! It was wrong and it made her see red.

Sasuke shakes his head. She had always worn her heart on her sleeve. That's why he knew he had to do something. Sasuke pushes her against a tree and keeps her pinned there. He was not going to let her _Go Kyubbi_ and kill the Council.

"Naruko, calm down. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Sasuke assures her.

"They basically admitted you were right. It just makes me so mad! How can they treat a person like some prized piece of livestock, that they want to breed?" She asks.

"Because not everyone is as noble as you. They've always viewed ninjas that way, but especially ones from Clans that possess bloodlines. It's nothing new. It's something they like to keep out of the public eye, but behind the scenes they do love to try to manipulate such things." He tells her.

That's when Naruko's eyes widen. His hair! His Jonin uniform! His body! It was all exactly like in the dream from this angle. Oh God! She had been dreaming about Sasuke!

"It's y-ou." She whispers and looks at him with stunned, wide eyes.

"What are you talking about? Yeah this time they want to treat me like some horse they want to breed, but I'm far from the first. I doubt it's any different than how they would treat Hyuga Clan members." Sasuke continues.

Naruko blinks. That was supposed to make it better? Was he insane? He just accepted this as a fact of life? She was shocked. Sasuke didn't seem disturbed by this at all. He sounded like he was more inconvenienced, than anything.

"Nothing. Wait, you aren't angry with them?" The blonde inquires in confusion because she just didn't understand.

"About this? No. I knew it was going to happen. Besides, I have you. I know you. You'll talk them out of it. So just calm down. As much as I would love to see you kill them, it isn't worth it. Don't throw away everything that you've worked so hard for, for me. It's really not worth it." He says.

"Alright. I still don't like it though. Have you thought about it? I mean I know you want to restore your Clan and everything, but I haven't seen you even look at anyone." She says.

Had he thought about it? Sasuke had thought about it almost every day, nearly without fail. But it just didn't work.

His eyes were fine. Sasuke admired beautiful women as much as the next man. The last Uchiha's sex drive was also perfectly healthy. But that was where it stopped. Other than on an aesthetical level, no one besides Naruko could hold his attention. It always came back to her somehow.

"I've thought about it." He admits.

He supposed that he always knew deep down. Well at least since the age of twelve, which frankly was close enough to always to him. Sasuke had almost died fighting Haku. His last thoughts had only been that he couldn't die because he hadn't killed Itachi and of HER. Everything else was always about his family or her.

Stupid things. He remembered how they always fought at the Academy. Sasuke remembered the kissing incident. The day that they had been placed on the same team had flashed across his mind. For Godsakes, he even remembered them competing with each other over who could eat the most food. That is what had been on his mind, as he was positive that he was about to die.

"So is there anyone?" She asks.

"Yes and no. Come on, it's going to rain. Unless you want to get soaked, you should probably come with me." He says, taking her hand, and teleporting them inside his home.

"Yes and no? What does that mean? So there is someone?" The blue eyed ninja asks.

"There's always been someone. But it's not an option." He states as he makes sure the doors and windows were shut firmly.

 _"She's not an option?"_ What did that mean? Naruko briefly contemplates the possibility maybe Sasuke was in love with a married woman or something.

"Who is she and why isn't she an option?" The Hokage demands.

"Naruko, let it go." Sasuke says an flicks her forehead in a small chastisement for her being nosey.

Oh Hell no! She was not going to let it go. Her best friend was possibly in love and he wasn't even going to try? That wasn't like Sasuke. He never gave up. What was wrong with him?

"I'm not going to let it go! I want you to be happy. So why aren't you trying to be happy? Why isn't she an option and again, who is she?!" The woman inquires once more.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. As usual, she was being stubborn. Well if she wasn't being stubborn, she wouldn't be Naruko.

"Because she deserves better. I don't know if you've noticed, but everything I touch turns to ash." He warns her and heads over by the fireplace.

Naruko's eyes widen. She had no idea that he felt that way. Did Sasuke really believe that? That he shouldn't be with the person he loved because he was cursed or something?

"You're being ridiculous. That is completely not true!" She protests.

"It is and you know it. I don't really understand why you want anything to do with me. Do you enjoy being in pain? Is that it? Is that why you chased me so long? Does it make you feel like a martyr or something?" He asks.

She blinks. Naruko wasn't sure whether to feel insulted, hurt, or just to feel incredibly sad for her friend. She sighs and wraps her arms around him tightly. She didn't know what to say, so she'd just show how she felt.

"I don't enjoy being in pain. Which is why I don't want to hear you talk like that. You aren't cursed or anything like that. You're a good person, who has had a lot of bad things happen to you. Yeah, you made a lot of dumb decisions. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is you're safe and you're home." She tells him.

Sasuke sighs. He almost wished that she would stop doing it. He almost wished that she would stop forgiving him for everything. The last Uchiha knew he didn't deserve it. It really was selfish to give into it.

He knew that she'd be better off if he had just stayed away. Naruko would have been heartbroken. But she would have gotten over it, eventually. As long as she knew he was alive and okay, maybe she could have moved on. But he caved. He came back.

"I'm not a good person and we both know that." Sasuke says and cries out in pain when he felt a sharp pain to his cheek.

"OWE!" He says and rubs his injured face in shock when he realized Naruko had just slapped him.

"Yes, you are. Don't say stupid like that or so help me bastard, I will kick your ass. Then you are going to have a really hard time finding a wife. I mean your personality is so bastardly, you kinda have to rely on your looks to find someone." She says.

"You realize that you just contradicted yourself there? How can someone be a good person and have a bastardly personality?" He mutters.

"I don't know! You just are! Stop trying to confuse me and yourself. It isn't going to work. Now you done brooding? I mean I get that is kinda your thing, but come on. You should be at your brooding limit by now." She says.

He shakes his head in amusement. Maybe she was right. As horrible as the past was, it was over. Sasuke knew he couldn't leave again. It would break her. This time he had to stay. He cursed himself once again for coming back.

Sasuke wanted to blame those damn foxes, but he knew the truth. He would have come back eventually anyway. He _loved_ her and that wasn't going to end well for either of them if he acted on it.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll feel better after a shower. If you want anything to eat, help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen. I did go to the market to pick up a few things. But I got sidetracked with Sakura." He says and heads off, presumably to the bathroom.

"I got sidetracked with Sakura." Naruko mutters.

It was back. The jealousy was back. She hated being jealous of one of her best friends, but she couldn't deny that was what was happening.

 _ **"Are you a girl or a woman? A woman would take advantage of the fact he is about to be naked and it's just the two of you in this house." Kurama taunts her.**_

 _"What?! You pervert!" The blonde shrieks at the fox demon in her mind for his outrageous suggestion._

 _ **"I'm not the one who was having that dream about being taken by him against a tree. So you are going to be a girl then? You are too afraid to claim your mate. You faced his ancestor without blinking, but cower at the possibility of telling him that you want him. Humans are strange creatures." The Nine Tails continues his taunts.**_

She cuts off the link. One of the advantages about having been aware of Kyubbi's presence since the age of twelve, was that she now had some control over when their exchanges ended. She could effectively tune him out, if she really wanted. The fox could override it, but apparently this took a lot of energy and most of the time he didn't feel like bothering.

Naruko now knew that Sasuke was the man in her dreams. Why she didn't see it before, she wasn't sure. Maybe her subconscious had suppressed it because she wasn't ready to deal with it.

"Doesn't matter now. He's in love with someone else." She mumbles.

The blonde for the life of her, couldn't figure out who. It probably wasn't Sakura. Sasuke hadn't really been looking at her with longing. From what he said, he should be looking at this person with at least wistfulness. But there had been nada at that lunch. Still that left the question, who had caught his eye?

Did she even know that Sasuke liked her? Probably not. Sasuke had never been good at sharing his feelings. He was right when he said they communicated more through their fists than their words.

"Well she's definitely got to be a ninja. That much is for sure." She decides.

Naruko honestly couldn't picture Sasuke being attracted to a civilian. A civilian definitely couldn't handle him. Even if Sasuke tried to be gentle, she imagined he was a _vigorous_ lover. He probably fucked like he fought, hard.

 _ **"And you call me the pervert. Hmm, I thought you were more of a romantic than that? I would have thought you would go with a more idealized description of sex, like making love?" Kyubbi observes.**_

It seemed the furball, couldn't resist making a comment to THAT particular thought. Kurama was her friend. But sometimes, it would be nice to have a LITTLE privacy in her own head!

 _"Shut up, you perverted fox!" She grumbles._

 _ **"I'm not the one that was musing over how roughly the Uchiha prefers to mount his female." Kurama replies and retreats further back into her mind, apparently feeling rather pleased with himself for that little zinger.**_

Meanwhile Sasuke sighs as he gets in the shower. Naruko knew that he was in love with someone. She'd be like a dog on a bone now. The blonde was the most stubborn woman he had ever met. She likely wouldn't stop until she got an answer.

He briefly contemplated lying. Sasuke quickly dismisses the thought. She knew him too well. The blonde would likely see through that in under a minute. Besides, who could he name?

"She'd never believe Sakura or Ino. Tenten is still grieving over Neji. I doubt she'd believe that I fell for Hinata because we haven't even spoken two words to each other. Damn it." He mutters.

It was pathetic. He had wanted to return her hug. But he couldn't. If she gave him an inch, he knew that he'd probably take the mile. Why couldn't life have been simpler? He briefly imagines how things might have been different if his family had lived.

 _"I still can't believe you married a blonde." Fugaku says and shakes his head at Sasuke in amusement._

 _"Fugaku." Mikoto says warningly and places her hands on her hips._

 _"I'm only teasing the boy. When is she due back from the office?" He inquires._

 _Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He informs his parents that Naruko usually finished paper pushing by 5 or 6. So she should be here soon._

 _"Sasuke, it's not very nice to refer to her Hokage duties as paper pushing." Itachi chides him gently._

 _"Eh it's okay. That's what I call it myself." Naruko says as she comes bounding through the door._

 _Sasuke smiles smugly and walks over to his pregnant wife. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. For some reason, he strongly suspected it was going to be a girl._

 _"You are glowing, Naruko." Mikoto greets her daughter-in-law with a smile._

 _"Thanks. I wasn't really glowing so much this morning. Morning Sickness is not fun." She says and snuggles into Sasuke._

 _"It'll pass. I remember when Mikoto was expecting Itachi. For a couple weeks, she barely left the bathroom." Fugaku says with a chuckle and earns a glare from his beautiful wife._

 _"Someone is barely going to leave the couch if he keeps it up." She warns him and Fugaku gulps._

 _After eating, Sasuke and Naruko head home. They made love and Naruko fell asleep. Sasuke held his blonde against him protectively and drifts off to sleep with her._

"If only things were that easy." He mutters and was suddenly really glad for cold showers.

His little daydream had ended in rather vivid detail. Sasuke was definitely not going to risk taking care of that " _problem,"_ with Naruko in the house. He knew his luck.

With his luck, she'd walk in on him. They'd both be mortified. She'd probably call him a pervert and start throwing things. Then they wouldn't be able to look at each other in the eyes for weeks afterwards. (How she had trained under two major perverts and still kept her innocence was beyond him.)

"Better face the music." He mutters as he gets out of the shower.

Sasuke quickly dries off and throws on some clothes. He heads back to the living room, where he sees Naruko had curled up on the couch. He raises an eyebrow.

"Bastard, it's raining cats and dogs out there. I'm not going anywhere." She says.

"It'll clear up." He says and then smacks his forehead when he hears the loud clap of thunder.

"Or not." She says and the power goes out.

"This is ridiculous. FIREBALL JUTSU!" He says and blows a fireball into the fireplace, providing some light for them.

She sighs in relief. Naruko really hated the dark. As long as she had some light, she didn't mind a bad storm. Though she kinda wished Sasuke had fixed the roof a little earlier.

"I guess it's worse in the living room. You can sleep in one of the guestrooms if you want." He says.

"Alright. Thanks, bastard." She says and saunters off.

For a moment, Sasuke was memorized by the swaying of her hips. He was reminded of the dream. He idly wondered how fast she cold move those hips and then smacks himself mentally for it.

Those thoughts would only lead to the need for another cold shower. It was pointless to torture himself in such a fashion. He sighs and heads to his room. It was going to be a very long night.

Naruko finds one of the spare rooms and flops onto the bed. Thankfully, it had windows and it was still daylight. So she wasn't in the dark.

She knew no one had slept in this room for years because of all of the dust. That didn't matter to her though. What mattered was she was in the same house with Sasuke.

Sasuke was back in the Leaf. After years of being away, he was home. It seemed like he was going to stay for good this time to!

"He wouldn't be talking about repairing the roof, if he was just going to leave again, would he?" She asks herself.

 _ **"If you are that worried about him leaving again, you could give him a good reason to stay." Kurama suggests.**_

 _"Like what?" She asks, hear earlier annoyance at the fox forgotten when she realizes he might actually have an idea._

 _ **"You want him. He clearly wants you or he wouldn't have been watching your backside so closely. The solution is simple." Kyubbi continues.**_

Naruko blinks. The crazy old fox had lost it. Sasuke hadn't been staring at her ass earlier, had he? There was just no way that Sasuke would do something like that. It was, well very much not like him.

 _"He wasn't looking at me that way." She protests._

 _ **"Yes, he was. Now as I was saying, he wants a family. You happen to be a fertile female, who is of age. The desire is there between both of you. He'd stay for that. The urge to den is powerful. He's smart enough to realize that traveling with a pregnant woman, let alone a small child is difficult. He'd want to reestablish roots." The Nine Tails finishes.**_

The blonde couldn't really disagree about that. If there was one thing that would definitely get Sasuke to stay, it would be a child. But he wouldn't want to have a kid with her.

He was in love with someone else. Clearly, someone that he viewed as being unobtainable. Though she got the impression that was based almost exclusively on him being too hard on himself. He'd already atoned for his sins. Sheesh. He was the real martyr, not her.

"Yeah, he wants them. Just not mine." She mumbles.

"Who wants what?" Sasuke asks, having come to check on her.

"Oh um nothing. Just talking to Kurama. You know how he never shuts up." She says nervously.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Honestly, he didn't know much about her relationship with the fox demon. He knew that they could communicate with each other and she somehow had become his "friend," but not much else.

"No. Not really. You never really tell me what he says. Though it does explain why you space out so much. I just thought you were an airhead before I knew that you had him inside you." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"YOU BASTARD!" She says.

"Now, I know you are having conversations with a demon. Maybe it was better when I thought you were just very easily distracted." He says with a laugh and Naruko twitches.

That was it. She lunges at him and pins him to the floor. Sasuke looks up at her with an arched eyebrow as if to say, _"Yeah, you got me pinned. We both know you aren't going to do anything. So you might as well let me up."_

Well maybe that was Naruko projecting her own thoughts onto Sasuke more than anything. She knew that the last Uchiha was far from the most expressive person in the world. But she didn't care at the moment. She just had to prove him wrong somehow. She just didn't know how she was going to do that exactly.


	4. Chapter 4

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and well sometimes, you have to give the people what they want.

 **Chapter Notation:** It's Sasuke, so he has to be difficult. But I think people will be happy with the ending of this chapter, if you read it to the end. ;) I also came up with a birthmark idea. That isn't in the show or manga, that I know of.

Chapter Four

Naruko had pinned Sasuke before. But this time was different somehow. She blamed Kurama mostly for putting those perverted thoughts in her head. But mostly, she knew the real reason. They weren't little bickering Genin anymore.

She was a grown woman, with a very much grown man underneath her. If anyone walked in on them now, it would look incredibly suggestive. She was contemplating how to punish Sasuke for being a bastard, she felt him try to move her off of him. That didn't exactly go as planned.

"Fuck!" Sasuke groans.

"Nhh!" Naruko couldn't help but agree.

Her clothed womanhood accidentally brushed up against him. She gasps when she felt him pressed so intimately against her and heard Sasuke groan. If it felt this good with clothes ON, she wondered what skin to skin contact actually felt like. She could feel her face heating up at the thought.

Naruko wasn't really thinking straight. It was all just so hypnotic. She could feel him underneath her. The blonde was surrounded the scent of pine trees, sandalwood, summer rain. The rain and trees she understood. They lived in the Leaf Village and it was pouring outside. The sandalwood though, that was Sasuke's natural scent. But mostly, it was those ruby red eyes.

"Don't leave me again, okay?" She whispers into his ear and she felt Sasuke nod.

"I wouldn't have come back this time, if I wasn't going to stay." He tells her and could feel him glide his hands along her back.

Naruko closes her eyes and sighs in pleasure. It was such a strange sensation. The gentle caresses were equal parts sensual and comforting. It almost felt like he was trying to comfort her.

Sasuke smiles. She was just so _cute_ at the moment. It almost looked like she was actually a fox who was enjoying being petted. He blamed it mostly on the whisker like markings on her cheeks. Whatever the reason, for a moment he forgot about everything else but her.

"You might be Hokage now, but you've never been able to keep me pinned." He murmurs as he reverses their position and claims her mouth with his own.

He saw Naruko's eyes fly open in shock. Sasuke was vaguely aware of her making a muffled sound of surprise. But as she wasn't actively protesting, he decided to sate his curiosity.

They had "kissed" twice before. But both times had been brief and accidents. He hadn't really had a chance to determine if he _liked_ kissing her or not. Now he did. This wasn't an accident. This time he could explore.

 _Oranges_. She tasted like oranges. It was a natural and pure flavor. He decided he liked it. Her lips felt soft against his. He sets about exploring her mouth with his own, his tongue trying to coax hers to dance with his own. He didn't know the act of kissing could be so…erotic.

"You are such a cocky bastard!" Naruko murmurs between kisses.

The blonde could feel him _smirk_ into the kiss. It was hard to process, but Sasuke was kissing her. He was really kissing her. This wasn't like before. It wasn't an accident and apparently, the last Uchiha knew exactly how to kiss her in a way that left her desperate for more.

Where had he learned how to use his tongue like that? Oh fuck it. Who cared? It just felt really good. She tries to return the favor and moans when that seemed to just make him kiss her harder.

"I never claimed otherwise." He says as he breaks the kiss and he blinks when he realizes what he had just done.

Sasuke had just kissed Naruko. He could pawn this one off as an accident. It had been too long and too passionate for that. The last Uchiha had spent years trying to deny that he loved her or at least not act on it. And all that just went up in smoke in five minutes. Damn it.

"Well if I had known you could kiss like that, I wouldn't have minded so much." She pants.

What could he possibly say now? There was no denying it anymore. She knew. There was no real going back.

"You've gotten a lot better since our Genin days." He says and tries to move off of her.

Naruko wasn't having any of that though. She didn't know what caused Sasuke to kiss her. But she wasn't going to let him run away from whatever this was. She grabs him by the hand as he was getting up and pulls him onto the ground. Quickly she gets on top of him and straddles his waist and holds him down, by wrapping one hand around his throat.

"Naruko, I'm not sure if you are trying to seduce me or strangle me." Sasuke mutters.

"Maybe a little of both. You can't just kiss someone like that and then try to walk off!" She protests.

Sasuke knew that it was probably very unhealthy. But part of him was kind of turned on by the show of force. Almost no one could actually present a threat to him.

Naruko was one of only a few people that. At this point, she might be the ONLY one who could possibly beat him in a battle. He'd always had the advantage though. He was willing to fight dirtier than her.

"I wasn't going to leave the village. I promised that I wouldn't. I just needed some time to think and I can't focus on anything else when you kiss me." Sasuke admits.

"So when you said there was someone, you meant me?" She asks.

Yes, he was willing to fight dirtier than her. Right now he proved that by arching against her. He still couldn't believe he had gotten an erection from kissing and a little bit of accidental touching. But he had. Sasuke figured that would shock her off of him.

Yeah. That worked. Naruko blushed as red as a tomato and jumped off him. Sasuke smirks. Sometimes it was good to be the evil one in the relationship, if you could call it that.

"Good night, Naruko." He says and turns to head off.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, BASTARD!" She growls at him.

 _ **"You know if you are trying to win him over, screaming insults at him probably isn't helping. Though the fact he was aroused, does work in your favor. Even if he won't admit it verbally, the attraction is still there. You could fight dirty." Kurama suggests.**_

Naruko wasn't sure what Kyubbi meant by fight dirty. But she was almost positive it was more than a little further than she was ready to go.

"Naruko, sometimes you really have to learn when to let things be. I told you my reasons. Look how many times I've hurt you. Don't let me do it again." He says.

 _ **"Kyubbi, what did you have in mind?" She asks.**_

 _"Madara Uchiha was once my host. In that time, I learned quite a bit about the Uchiha Clan. One thing in particular, is that they all have birthmark. The birthmark is extremely sensitive. Almost nothing arouses an Uchiha faster than having it touched." He explains._

A birthmark? She'd never noticed a birthmark on him before. She wondered if Kyubbi was just pulling her leg. Why would touching a mark, get him going? Still if it got his attention, that was good with her.

 _"Yeah. But I don't know what it looks like or where it is." She points out._

 _ **"His is located on the back of his neck. It's dark blue mark in the shape of teardrop." Kurama tells her.**_

 _"I swear if you are lying about this, I'm going to kick your furry ass!" She warns him._

Naruko races up behind Sasuke. She brushes the dark hair away from the black of his neck and blinks. Kyubbi was right. There was a little blue dot. She probably never would have noticed it before, if she wasn't looking.

Wondering if this was going to work, she lightly brushes her lips against it in a gentle kiss. Sasuke groans and she could feel his body relax against hers. Wow, the fox demon was actually right. This shit, really worked.

 _"Do you know how much trouble you could have saved me, if you told me he had an ON button years ago?!" She demands._

 _ **"You were too young to make good use of it. Enjoy." He states and retreats further into her mind.**_

"Come on, bastard. Let's talk about this. I mean after everything, you kinda owe me at least that much. Right?" She asks and kisses that spot again.

Sasuke shivers. He never knew that spot was so sensitive before. God, that felt good. He resisted the urge to purr like a fucking cat.

She was right though. He knew she was. Sasuke had hurt her so many times. He couldn't not at least give her an explanation. But he knew if he did, she was foolish enough to try to pursue a relationship with him and that wouldn't end well.

"Alright. We'll talk about it. Later. It's late. We should both get some sleep. Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow, after you get done with your Kage duties for the day?" He offers.

"You are stalling, bastard!" She growls and Sasuke shrugs, there was no point in denying that.

"But do you PROMISE, we'll talk about it? You aren't going to run off, try to avoid me, or distract me?" She asks.

"I promise." He agrees and Naruko sighs, nodding.

She knew Sasuke. He was almost as stubborn as she was. It probably wouldn't be good to try to start a relationship, after fighting for hours about when they were going to talk.

Still that didn't mean she couldn't give him something to think about. She takes a few steps forward and stands on her tip toes and pulls his head down. He'd gotten really tall in the past couple years. He now was a head taller than her. But that wasn't going to deter Naruko. She kisses him.

"Naruko, don't. I'm trying to do the right thing for once." He murmurs after returning the kiss.

The blonde wasn't going to be dissuaded that easily though. She rubs the back of his neck and smirks. His eyes were still the ruby red of his Sharingan, but they were darker somehow. Smoldering, she guessed was the right word.

She couldn't resist playing with her new "toy." Apparently all she had to do to get Sasuke to be more cooperate was touch the birthmark on the back of his neck. Who knew? This was going to be fun.

"Damn it." He growls and pins her against the wall.

She giggles. It was fun to watch him lose control like this. This was way better than fighting with their fists and she had the upper hand in this case. She touches his mark again.

"Naruko, I'm warning you… stop that.' Sasuke says.

"Why? You like it and you're much more fun this way." She asks "innocently."

"I don't know why, but it's driving me crazy. And if you don't knock it off, I'm not going to be able to control myself." Sasuke admits.

"Alright. I'll stop for now. Night, bastard." She grumbles and Sasuke lets go of her.

"Night, Naruko." He says and walks off.

The next day, Naruko sighs and heads to her office. Normally, she was always happy to go there. But today, she couldn't focus. She was too distracted. The blonde had to try to figure out what to say to Sasuke.

He actually wanted her. The blonde was having a hard time processing that. He had spent years trying to run away from her. But she couldn't forget the way he kissed her or the feeling when they touched in far more intimate way than they had before.

 _ **"Well if found you in his bed, laying there naked…I believe instinct would take over. Humans make things far more complicated than they have to be." Kurama offers.**_

 _"I don't think Sasuke is dumb enough to fall for that. But thanks for the birthmark tip. It really helped." She replies._

"Lady Hokage? The Kazekage has just sent a letter, requesting your presence in the Sand Village as soon as possible. He says it is important." A member of her ANBUS says.

"Oh right. Thanks. Tell him I'll be there in three to four days. Might need some time to pack." She says.

"By the time the letter got to him, you'd already be there, Lady Naruko." The ANBU points out.

"Oh right. Sorry wasn't thinking straight. I guess I am a little distracted by the heat today." She says.

The ANBU seems to accept this small white lie. Even if he didn't, he at least left. Naruko sighs in relief. She glances out the window and blushes when she saw the trees, remembering her dream.

Meanwhile Sasuke sighs. He decides to go actually finish his shopping. He needed something to do while he waited for Naruko. He had only just gotten back in the Leaf, so he wasn't on missions yet. So it would have to do.

God, how he hated shopping. He hated going to the market and being stared at. But at least, it gave him something to do besides remembering the night before. It was only moderately successful, the images of the previous night kept flashing across his mind.

 _"Naruko, I'm not sure if you are trying to seduce me or strangle me." Sasuke muttered_

 _"Maybe a little of both. You can't just kiss someone like that and then try to walk off!" She protested._

It had always been like that between them though. They'd die for each other, but they also wanted to kill each other at the same time. Sasuke supposed it was just a natural reaction. Their personalities couldn't be more different.

For Godsakes, even their chakra was designed to be an explosive combination. His primary first element was of course fire. (As it was for most Uchihas.) Hers was wind. Wind just fanned the flames.

"This won't end well." He murmurs as he looks over some of the fruits at the various stands.

Sasuke tried. He REALLY tried. God knows he had tried. The last Uchiha had done everything humanly possible to severe their bond, short of actually killing one of them. But it never fucking worked.

He knew he'd end up hurting her again. Sasuke always did. But he couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. She was his everything.

"Oh, I assure you those are fine apples! It will end very well." One of the sellers says.

"Oh yeah. I'll take them." He says and buys a basket.

He liked apples well enough. But mostly he bought them to prevent it from going around that he was talking to himself. It was hard enough reintegrating back into the Leaf Village without people thinking that he was actually crazy.

No one had ever gotten under his skin like she had, short of Itachi. And that was only because he was under the incorrect impression he had murdered their family for nothing. As an Academy student, they had fought like cats and dogs. It hadn't gotten much better as Genin. They STILL fought like cats and dogs now that he was a Jonin and she was the Hokage.

"Maybe if I get some ramen, she'll be more willing to listen." He says and stops by the ramen shop on his way home.

He didn't understand how anyone could consume that many noodles. But Naruko was Naruko. He knew that even the laws of nature went the window when it came to his blonde.

He knew it should disturb him that he had just thought of Naruko as _HIS._ She wasn't. Sasuke wanted her to be and it seemed like Naruko felt the same way. But could he really do it? Could he be with her and risk hurting her again?

Maybe this time would be different. Itachi was dead and the sins of the past had been laid bare. There was no reason for him to leave. Maybe.

Sasuke knew he didn't deserve her. But the more selfish part of his personality, didn't care. He loved her. Maybe that would keep him from being a _bastard_ , as Naruko always called him.

"Sasuke, are you here?" Naruko asks a little later when she got home from work.

"Yeah. I got you some ramen. It's still warm." He offers awkwardly.

Naruko wasn't sure if that was Sasuke's version of being romantic because he knew how much she loved ramen or his way of trying to let her down easy. She nods though and follows him to the kitchen. Neither seemed entirely sure what to say or do.

"So we are going to the Sand tomorrow. Gaara apparently must really want to see me. I don't know what's wrong, but it must be something big. It's not like him to send out a request like that." She says.

"Oh. I can help you pack, if you want." Sasuke suggests.

"You have to pack your own stuff. You are coming with me. You are not getting out of this, that easily. You sneaky bastard." Naruko grumbles.

Sasuke nods. He knew one way or another, he was going to end up going. Which wasn't a particularly pleasant though. The last Uchiha was sure that Gaara had a less than favorable opinion of him.

The dark haired ninja couldn't blame the Kazekage for this. His own opinion of himself was less than sparkling. And he deserved every bit of judgment he got. He HAD fucked up royally in the past.

"Right, so I'll go pack." He says and heads to his room.

She grumbles and follows after him. Sasuke didn't see it coming. He got tackled by a flying blonde.

"Naruko? What the Hell?" He asks.

"You said we would talk about it after I got back. You promised!" She says.

"Well yeah. But then you said that we had to pack for the Sand tomorrow. Make up your mind." He says.

Naruko informs him they can do both. Sasuke simply nods his head. It was very hard to argue with a hot blonde, when she had you pinned to a bed.

"I'm not a complete idiot. I can tell that you wanted me yesterday. How long?" She demands.

"Awhile." Sasuke admits and tries to flip them.

Naruko had decided to put her foot down though. Sasuke was idly impressed with how firmly she had him pinned down. Yeah, he wasn't gong anywhere.

"How long is awhile?" She asks.

"Depends on what you are asking. If you're asking how long since I've known that I liked you, that's one thing. If you are asking how long I've known that I wanted you, that's another." He answers.

"There's a difference between like and want? That makes no sense." She says in confusion.

She'd never understand what went on in Sasuke's head. Apparently, he'd made up some very confusing arbitrary distinctions. But the blonde was never a person who gave up easily. She decided she was going to get some answers out of him, one way or another.

"Yes, there is. There's a difference between liking someone and wanting…well wanting someone." He says and to prove his point, he grinds his arousal against her inner thigh.

Naruko squirms. Alright, that made more sense now. Maybe there was a method to his strange classifications after all.

"Well how long have you felt both ways, I guess." She replies.

"Since I was twelve. When I thought that I was dying during the fight with Haku, I thought about you more than I thought about killing Itachi. As for the other part, it's embarrassing. But since I was 15." He answers.

"Wait, you LIKED me and you still left? You WANTED me and you left again?!" She demands.

Sasuke sighs. He knew she wouldn't react well to THAT. He had to find a way to explain his reasoning to her.

"I had to kill Itachi. He had killed everyone else that I cared about. I wanted him gone. I wanted to make sure the next time I had a family, they'd be safe. So yes, I did both times. As much to protect you as to kill him. It didn't work out the way I planned." He says and his eyes darken in sadness, remembering Itachi.

"Oh. Well I guess in your own bastardly way, you were trying to protect me. So I'm not mad." She says.

"Good. So you going to get off me now?" He asks.

"No. We aren't finished. I don't think I had a specific _like_ moment. But I know the want moment was recent. It was when you pinned me against the tree. I have been having this dream. It was… well enough to make Pervy Sage blush. But I could never figure out who my lover was. Only that he had dark hair and wore a Jonin uniform. When you pinned me from that angle, I realize it was you." She mumbles.

Sasuke chuckles. He didn't think that Naruko would be in denial longer than him. That was actually funny. Well it was funny in a very messed up way.

"I never expected that I would be the one to admit my feelings to myself, before you. You've always been an open book." He murmurs.

"Yeah. Well stranger things have happened, I guess. I am sorry about Itachi though. I really am. It's horrible what happened to him, to you, and the rest of your family. That won't happen again. I promise." She says and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back. Fuck it. He gave up. There was no way that he'd be able to resist her, now that he knew what her kiss felt like. (Well her kiss when it wasn't an accident.)

"You can't promise something like that. You don't know what will happen after you are gone. But I appreciate you saying it anyway." He whispers after ending the kiss.

"If they try it after I'm gone, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt them." Naruko says and Sasuke snorts in amusement.

She blinks. She didn't know that he could snort. Well you learn something new everyday. (Like the fact that apparently Sasuke had been lusting after her for years…)

"Oh I'm sure they are just trembling with fear." Sasuke snickers.

"That's right! They damn well should be. I will do it to. I mean it! Believe it!" She says.

Sasuke smiles. He leans up slightly and kisses her. God, he loved her. He loved her because she was delusional. She was delusional to believe that everyone deserved a happy ending.

The blonde actually thought somehow that she could fix this fucked up world. And while he knew that wasn't accurate, she made him want to indulge in that fantasy anyway. That's why he loved her. That's why he smiled as she kissed back.


	5. Chapter 5

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I am very happy about how much attention this story is receiving. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any requests, feel free to leave them in a review or a private message.

 **Warning: Lemon.** On the off chance anyone doesn't know what that is, it means a scene where two or more characters are intimate. In this case, that's Naruko and Sasuke. You can skip it easily, if you prefer a more innocent romance because I put warnings before and after it. (If you like your lemonade though, you will know when it's coming.)

Chapter Five

Four days later, they arrived in the Sand Village. Gaara offered to let them stay at his home. Since he was the Kazekage, it likely would have sparked an international incident to refuse, so they accepted his offer.

"Good thing we have two guestrooms." The red head says.

"Oh we only need one." Naruko says with a smile.

Gaara was a smart person. He translated that immediately. Naruko wanted to share a room with the Uchiha. The same man who had tried to kill her and who she had spent years chasing after he deserted the Leaf. He respected Sasuke's abilities as a ninja, but he still didn't trust him.

It must have shown on his face, because Sasuke glares at him. The Kazekage knew that he was also glaring daggers right back at him. Lightning crackled between the two men. Fortunately, Naruko seemed oblivious.

"Sasuke's never been to my home before. How about I give him the tour while you begin unpacking?" Gaara suggests.

"Alright." Naruko replies and heads off to do exactly that, unaware that the red head had just set a trap for Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs and smacks his forehead. God help him, but he loved that oblivious woman. She honestly couldn't see what the Kazekage was trying to do? Oh well, he'd just have to deal with Gaara on his own.

"I'm sure you know what I'm about to say." Gaara begins and Sasuke could only nod.

"I know. Save it. You're right. I don't deserve her. I tried to tell her that, but she won't listen. You know how stubborn she is." The Uchiha launches a preemptive strike.

Gaara sighs. He would give Sasuke that one. Naruko was the most stubborn person on the planet. The Uchiha was the only person who even come close to being as stubborn as Naruko.

"Oh believe me, I know how stubborn she can be. But I doubt you resisted very hard. We both know how strong you are. Still I think it's only fair to warn you, if you hurt her again, I will end you. I don't care what it takes. I won't allow it to happen again. Do you have any idea how much pain you put her through?" The red head demands.

Sasuke frowns. He couldn't tell if Gaara was acting as a protective friend or as someone who was in love with the blonde. It was Gaara. He was hard to read at the best of times.

"Do you love her?" He asks suddenly.

"I love her. However, I am not in love with her. In some ways, I love her more than you do. I never abandoned her. You did. Honestly, I don't know why she has given you so many chances. Were I in her position, I wouldn't have." The Kazekage continues.

The Leaf Village sighs and looks down. He couldn't argue with Gaara. Deep down, he knew the other man was right. Anyone else would have given up on him, a long time ago. But not Naruko. Naruko was in a league all her own.

"I know. This time, I want it to be different." He whispers.

"Against my better judgment, I believe you actually mean that. But it's not up to me to decide that. Go speak with her. I doubt you actually need a tour. You seem to have a good sense of direction. God knows you managed to stay lost long enough." Gaara mutters and heads off.

Naruko heads to the room she was going to share with Sasuke. She forms a few clones to speed up the process. Hopefully, Gaara and Sasuke were getting along. She wanted her…well whatever Sasuke was to her and other best friend to get along.

 _ **"Good job. I still suggest laying naked on the bed. He'll get he point. He's not an idiot." Kurama comments.**_

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Naruko screams and Sasuke walks into their room.

He raises an eyebrow. The blonde blushes as red as one of his beloved tomatoes. Damn it. She had said that out loud, hadn't she?

"Do I even want to know?" Sasuke asks dryly and Naruko shakes her head vigorously.

"Alright. We'll leave it at that then. Well Gaara gave me the standard warning. You hurt my friend and I'll kill you, kinda thing. Since you asked if we could share a room, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. You aren't exactly subtle." Sasuke muses.

"Where's the fun in being subtle?" She asks with a grin and Sasuke just smiles as he pins her against the wall.

He honestly had no idea what he was going to do with her. She was just too endearing sometimes. Sasuke places a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Good point." He muses and caresses her cheek.

While Sasuke was enjoying Naruko's adorableness, the blonde was having a discussion with Kyubbi. Thankfully, he seemed unaware of this. Damn perverted fox.

 _ **"If you want him to do more than kiss your forehead, you are apparently going to have to be more direct about it or did you want to remain unclaimed for your ENTIRE life?" He taunts her.**_

 _"Shut up!" Naruko growls at him and didn't realize she had actually growled out loud._

Sasuke blinks. Had Naruko just growled at him? Yes, she definitely had. He didn't understand why. It was unexpectedly erotic, but he didn't know why she was upset.

"Naruko?" Sasuke asks uncertainly.

"Sorry. It was Kyubbi." She mumbles in embarrassment and Sasuke nods understandably.

"So bastard, you want me to rub the suntan lotion on you? I mean with your skin, you are going to burn really easily." Naruko offers and dispels the clones.

Sasuke was going to say he was a ninja. He didn't need suntan lotion. That's when he looked down at his arm. It was already starting to turn pink. Damn it. Apparently he did. That was embarrassing.

"Yeah. Probably a good idea." He says and Naruko smiles reaching into the traveling pack to pull out a tube of the lotion.

She applies it gently to his face. Sasuke closes his eyes to prevent it from getting on them and irritating him. So that was why he didn't see it coming.

Naruko grins like a Cheshire Cat and pushes him onto the bed. Quickly, she straddles him. Sasuke was now laying on his stomach. The blonde swiftly tugs off his shirt and begins applying it to his muscular back.

"Sneak." Sasuke mutters and then sighs in pleasure.

That actually felt _glorious._ Her hands gliding over his back and rubbing in the lotion. He could feel her soft clothed breasts brushing up against him as she moved up and down to thoroughly coat him.

"You like it though. You are practically purring like a cat. I mean I knew your Clan had ninja cats, but I didn't think you could actually purr." She says and giggles at this newfound knowledge.

"I do not purr like a cat." Sasuke protests.

"Oh really?" She says and places a light kiss to the birthmark.

She laughs when Sasuke whirled around and pinned her underneath him. Yeah, she should thank Kyubbi. That birthmark thing, really worked. Hell if she had known about this earlier, things would have been so much easier.

"You know what that does to me. That's not fair and you know it." He says.

"Maybe not. But it works." She says with a smile and arches against him.

"I can't really argue with that." He murmurs and captures her lips in a heated kiss.

It felt so good to be able to kiss her. He didn't have to hide how he felt anymore. He deepens the kiss and remembers how badly he used to be tormented by keeping that a secret.

 _He had seen her. After years of successfully avoiding his former teammate, he had seen her. Sasuke had seen Naruko._

 _The last Uchiha had also run into his other former teammate, Sakura. That didn't matter to him though. It didn't matter much that they had replaced him with some watered down, anorexic copy of himself either. He saw Kakashi wasn't with them, that was strange. But none of this really mattered. The only thing that did was HER._

 _"Come to think of it, didn't you want to be Hokage? All that time you spent chasing me, would have been better spent training. Don't you think, Naruko?" He asked._

 _"What good is being Hokage, if I can't even save my friend?" The blonde replied._

 _Sasuke didn't show it outwardly, but on the inside that shook him to the core. Why did she have to say things like that? Why did she have to be so…GOOD?_

 _Why couldn't she hate him? She should. He had given her EVERY reason in the world to do so. But she just wouldn't. Naruko wouldn't let him cut their bond. God knows, he had tried. Sasuke failed every single time._

 _He had been so relieved when he left with Kabuto and Orochimaru. He couldn't bare to see that look of hurt in her blue eyes. That had always been his Achilles Heel._

 _If Naruko had found him that night, he might not have left. Sakura's sad face he could resist. It hurt him to do it. But she wasn't Naruko._

 _"Well Sasuke, how did it feel to see your old team? It seems they replaced you." Kabuto asked him._

 _Sasuke just shoots Kabuto a glare. He didn't need to hear it. Not tonight. Not after he had seen that look._

 _He sighed and headed to his room. It had been happening more and more lately. Part of him was tempted just to leave. He might be able to get back into the Leaf._

 _Naruko would accept him back. He'd apologize. He'd kiss her. And then they could just forget about all this. Maybe they would get married and have lots of children._

 _"He'd come back to the Leaf eventually. The Akatsuki wants the Nine Tails. They'd have to. Then I could kill him." He muttered._

 _Was he strong enough though? Sasuke didn't think he was. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't get close to her and then risk losing her again._

 _He had to get stronger and kill Itachi. Then maybe, if she forgave him…things could be better. For now though, he couldn't let her see how much those damn blue eyes of hers affected him._

"Mmm." She moans into the kiss and returns it.

Her toes curl in pleasure. So this was the real reason she had chased him so hard. Subconsciously, she must have known deep down this was what she wanted.

In a strange way, she would always be that kid that saw another lonely child sitting by the lake. She had been so happy to finally have someone else that could understand her. Even if he had glared at her when he noticed her, it still counted.

"Wow." She murmurs and breaks the kiss.

"Yeah." He agrees and caresses her cheek.

"You really mean it this time? You won't leave again? Because I don't think I could handle it. I can't lose you anymore." She admits.

"I mean it." Sasuke says and rolls over until he was laying on his side, pulling her against him.

He'd never be able to erase the past. But maybe he could make the present and future better. Sasuke holds her tightly and kisses her cheek.

Naruko sighs in contentment. It felt nice to be held. The blonde snuggles into him. The blue eyed ninja wanted so desperately to believe him. Despite everything, she couldn't remember a time when Sasuke had actually lied to her before. Maybe he did mean it.

"Night, Naruko." He says and kisses the top of her head, before closing his eyes.

"Night, Sasuke." She mumbles and soon drifts off to sleep in his arms.

A few hours later, Sasuke woke up to a gorgeous sight. Naruko was standing up. Her back was towards him. Clearly she was in the process of getting dressed.

He could see her slender back, her elegant curves, and wide hips that spanned out into a firm backside that was clad only in a black lacy, semi see through thong. Her lovely long legs were also on display. But what got his attention most was the fact she was currently topless.

Sasuke was suddenly very glad her back was towards him. He quickly tries to hide his nosebleed. If she had flashed him once during any of their battles, he would have lost instantly. (But rather happily.)

THOSE were a work of art. They deserved a shrine. Tsunade's might be bigger, but Narukos were large and perky. He tilts his head and glances. They were also crowned by rosy pink nipples.

 _ **"You have an audience. Judging by the look on his face and his scent, he likes what he sees." He points out.**_

"Are you just going to stare at me all day, bastard? Or are you actually going to do something?" Naruko asks.

"There's nothing wrong with admiring the view. But since you asked so _nicely,_ I think I'll do something about it." He says and pulls her back down onto the bed.

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruko laughs and kisses him. She was now on top of him. Sasuke returns the kiss eagerly and his hands start to wander.

The blonde moans when she felt them caress her breasts. Oh God, that felt so fucking good. His hands were rough, by his touch was gentle. Well it was gentle, until Sasuke broke he kiss and decided to tug on a nipple with his teeth.

"Sasuke!" She gasps and he flicks his tongue along it apologetically, sucking lightly, while his hand glides down her back in a sensual caress.

It hadn't hurt. He had just surprised her. Actually, it felt good. Eager to explore, she tugs off shirt and runs her hands along his muscular chest.

God bless ninja training. It had the habit of sculpting the male body to perfection. She ghosts her fingertips along the planes of his chest and over his abs, reveling in the feeling of the muscles underneath. They were coiled, like a cobra ready to strike, yet the skin was so warm and silky.

"That feels good." He murmurs approvingly as his hand slides down and tugs off her thong.

He really didn't deserve this. Sasuke had a naked blonde goddess on top of him, touching him in ways that made him feel like he was flying. It was a rush that was even greater than the one he got during battle and so far all her touches had been fairly innocent. But God they felt good.

Naruko feels her face heat up. She'd never actually been naked in front of anyone who wasn't a medic. Sasuke flips them and nudges her until she was lying on her back. The former S Class Criminal pins her hands over her head.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're perfect." He whispers and kisses her, his hands now eagerly exploring her.

The way that he was slowly caressing her neck, her breasts, her stomach, hips, and ass was driving her crazy. There was something incredibly suggestive about it.

"It's really not fair, if I'm the only one naked." She pants out, when he breaks the kiss.

"That's true." He agrees and kicks off his pants.

Naruko blinks. He apparently hadn't been wearing anything underneath him. So she got an eyeful. How was something that big supposed to fit inside her? Sasuke didn't seem worried though.

She forgot this concern the moment, his hand slide between her legs. Sasuke rubbed her and Naruko moaned. Fuck, that felt amazing. She wondered if it would feel the same for him, so she gives Sasuke the same treatment by taking his erection into her hand and stroking.

"Nn-aruko!" He growls out.

It wasn't an angry growl. He REALLY liked that. Naruko knew what an angry growl sounded like and that wasn't it. This type of growl made her grow wet with desire. She could feel her womanhood hum with anticipation.

Sasuke decides to turn the tables. She blinks when she saw his head go between her thighs and then screams in pleasure when she felt his tongue THERE. If she thought his tongue was talented during regular kisses that was nothing compared to when he made love to her with his mouth.

"B-astard I swear if you stop, I will k-ill you." She moans and writhes in pleasure.

Sasuke smirks. Only Naruko could make a death threat during oral sex. He rubs her clit in retaliation for that threat and licks her harder and faster. He didn't know who he was teasing more. Her or himself?

He couldn't help but a smug masculine pride whenever she moaned and arched in pleasure. He knew that was doing something right when she suddenly screamed his name and came hard.

Naruko pants. Her heart was racing. But it all felt so… she couldn't describe it. There wasn't a word strong enough to convey the high that she was currently enjoying. It was almost deliriously good.

"Come sit in my lap." Sasuke says, moving away from her.

She whimpers at the loss of contact. His words almost didn't register. Then she saw he was sitting down and understood. She quickly joins him in his lap.

"This way I get to look at your eyes." He murmurs as he roughly fondles her breasts with one hand and rubs her with the other.

Naruko had teased Sasuke about purring earlier. But right now, she knew she was the one that was purring. She quickly takes him into her hand again and strokes him hard and fast. She moans when she felt Sasuke slide a finger inside her.

Sasuke groans and bucks into her hand. Damn it! If she kept that up, he definitely wasn't going to last long. It felt too good. He stops her after a few minutes of teasing her.

He could tell just from teasing her with his fingers she was hot, wet, and especially tight. Sasuke knew he'd have to be very gentle at first. She hadn't done this before and he wanted her to LIKE sex, not associate it with pain.

"You ready?" He asks and searches her eyes for signs of hesitation.

"Sasuke, I'm a ninja. I think I can handle your dick. I want you." She assures him and Sasuke laughs.

"Only you. Only you, Naruko." He whispers and slowly buries himself inside his new lover.

Naruko lets out a whimper. Sasuke had expected that much. He kisses her deeply and covers her body in gentle caresses to distract her. He heard Naruko sigh in contentment at the tender gestures.

It took every ounce of self control that he had not to push her back onto the bed and just slam into her with reckless abandonment. She felt so _**GOOD.**_ He was suddenly having a very hard time remembering why he had tried to stay away from her for so fucking long.

"It's okay. I think." She whispers and rocks her hips experimentally.

That's when he hit something inside her. Naruko moans and Sasuke smirks. That was better. Now he knew what to do.

He angles his thrusts to hit that spot. Soon Naruko was bouncing up and down the length of his cock again and again. Each time made them both pant, moan, or groan in bliss.

Their bodies were now in perfect sync with each other. Each instinctively moving to match the other in a sensual dance of passion. Both frantically trying to find their release and make their most precious person scream in carnal bliss. It didn't take long for them to do so.

"SASUKE!" Naruko screams out in pleasure as her orgasm washes over her like a powerful tsunami.

"NARUKO! Sasuke groans and his own release felt like a very pleasurable volcanic eruption.

Sasuke pants and slowly slides out of his lover. He holds her tightly in his arms and he swore he could hear both their hearts beating fast as one. Both lean into each other, content just to be in each other's arms for the moment.

 **End Lemon**

 _ **"It doesn't surprise me that he is a apparently a breast ninja. Madara was as well." Kurama comments.**_

 _"Kurama! Shut up! You're ruining the moment and I really didn't need to hear that about Sasuke's ancestor!" She protests._

Thankfully, Sasuke seemed obviously about her conversation with Kyubbi. She'd never live it down. The blonde couldn't believe that had just happened. They had actually made love. (And if she had known it would have been like that, she would have just pranced around in front of him naked sooner!)

"You alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sasuke asks.

"Bastard, I told you that I'm a ninja. I can handle anything you throw at me and that includes your…well your…really big sword!" She exclaims.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. His sword? Really? Well at least it was a _"really big sword."_

"We just had sex and you can't even say the word? You said it earlier." He reminds her and his eyes dance with unshed laughter.

"Th-at's not the point!" She stammers and blushes as red as his Sharingan.

"You're adorable. You know that, right?" He asks and lays down on the bed, pulling her with him.

Sasuke wraps the blankets around them. He wasn't entirely sure what Gaara had wanted them to come to the Sand for. But at that moment, he didn't care. He was perfectly content to lounge in bed all day with Naruko and enjoy the afterglow. And if she was up for it, maybe try out a few things that he had heard about in his travels.

"Really?" She asks and Sasuke nods.

"Well it's about time you noticed." She says smugly and lays her head on his chest.

"I always noticed. I just didn't want to say anything before because it wasn't safe." He murmurs.

 _It wasn't safe. Safe as in protection. UH OH!_ Naruko gulps. They hadn't used the Jutsu. She wasn't on anything. Sasuke definitely hadn't wore any protection. Damn it! Damn it!

"Naruko?" Sasuke asks in concern, seeing her panicked expression.

"Oh it's nothing. Just wondering what Gaara wanted us to come to the Sand for." She lies.

"I'm sure he'll tell us. Relax." He tells her and gives her a gentle kiss before stretching out in a satisfied lazy way, that reminded Naruko of a lion.

 _A lion that might have just restarted his pride._ It was just one time though. She'd be smarter next time. They'd known each other forever, but they had only just gotten together officially.

Sasuke wanted to restore his Clan though. Maybe he would be happy if she was pregnant? He couldn't leave her if she was. Sasuke wanted a family too badly to do that.

"You're right." She agrees.

"I should have said this before, but I do love you. I know I haven't acted like it…but I do." He tells her and kisses her forehead, before shutting his eyes and drifting back to off to sleep.

"I love you to, bastard." She mumbles and snuggles into him.

She decides not to worry about it. The odds were low and she wouldn't be able to tell for awhile anyway. Besides Sasuke was such a comfortable pillow, it was hard to worry about, well anything. She soon falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and for those of you so inclined, feel free to weigh in.

 **Viewer's Choice:** Do you think that Naruko should have gotten pregnant or should that happen later on? Oh and if you have any opinions for what gender(s) their first child(ren) should be let me know. Twins are a possibility.

 **Chapter Notation:** Yeah there is some crack, naughty silliness, in this one. I put up a warning before and after it. So if you don't like that sort of thing, you can skip it easily. If you do like it, well you will know when the laughs are about to commence.

Chapter Six

Naruko smiles. She never figured him for a cuddler. But Sasuke Uchiha was apparently a cuddler. A really devoted one. She sighs in pleasure and snuggles into her sleeping lover's arms.

This was nice. She felt _cherished_ and _safe._ Sasuke was also very warm. Sometimes she wondered if it was because he was from a Fire Clan or maybe he had just elevated his body temperature slightly from harnessing lighting so much in battle. Either way, she didn't care. She'd never need an electronic blanket again.

"I wonder what he'd say, if I was." She whispers to herself.

He had always wanted to restore his Clan. Sasuke would probably be happy, right? It wouldn't make sense for him not to be. Logically, she knew this. But tell that to the massive metaphorical colony of butterflies that had decided to take up residence in her stomach.

 _ **"You are worried over nothing. The Uchiha is not ignorant. He is well aware of how babies are conceived. If he truly did not want to sire any, he would have asked you to use the Jutsu or taken some other precautions. Stop being foolish." Kurama tells her.**_

 _"Yeah, but we got really caught up in the moment. Who knew that Sasuke would pounce just because he saw me topless?" She asks._

She vaguely wonders if the sight of any shirtless woman would have triggered a similar result. The blonde fucking hoped not. The thought of him touching anyone else, the way he had her, made her blood boil.

"Mine." He mumbles in his sleep and pulls her closer.

Naruko smiles. She was being ridiculous. As far as she could tell, Sasuke hadn't even looked at another woman. There was no need to get jealous.

The blue eyed woman places her hand on her stomach. It was far too soon to tell. Even a chakra test wouldn't be able to detect any changes for at least a few days. Still there was a chance, however slight that she might be carrying his baby. THEIR baby, she mentally corrects herself.

"I wonder if it would matter to him, if it was a boy or a girl." She muses.

 _ **"I doubt it. The Uchiha wants to restore his Clan. He probably wants many children. I'm certain by the laws of probability, he realizes that sooner or later, he's likely to get sons and daughters." Kurama reasons.**_

 _"Geez, wait to take all of the fun out of it!" She huffs._

She tries to imagine what Sasuke would be like with a kid. Picturing him with something as fragile as a baby, just wasn't working. Academy age was easier. Maybe he'd carry their child on his back, like Itachi had done for him?

Naruko did remember the elder Uchiha brother doing that a lot. Sasuke had seemed to enjoy it. Maybe he'd do the same. That would be so cute!

 _ **"Well I see your urge to den is intact." The Nine Tails observes.**_

 _"Shut up!" She grumbles, not wanting him to ruin her little fantasy._

It was too late though. Just like that, the thread was lost. She sighs and goes back to snuggling into his arms. It had been fun while it lasted.

An hour or so later, Sasuke wakes up. He smiles. That was a nice sight to wake up to. A hot naked blonde curled up against him like his own personal sex kitten.

He smiles and kisses her forehead. Sasuke looks at the clock. Yeah, he was probably going to have to wake her soon. The last Uchiha was surprised that Gaara hadn't already come looking for them. It was already half past ten in the morning.

"Naruko." He says gently.

He shakes his head. She was sound asleep. Naruko unlike most ninjas, could sleep like a rock. Sometimes he really envied her ability to do so. He gently nudges his lover.

Yeah no dice. Sighing he quickly writes a note and places it where she could see it. The Uchiha manages to get out of the bed without waking her and takes a quick shower, before getting dressed. It was time to face the red head.

"Uchiha." Gaara greets him once he makes it to the kitchen.

"Gaara." He says simply.

"Where is Naruko?" The Kazekage asks and looks around as if he expects to see her come bounding in.

"She's still asleep. Naruko had never been a morning person. I tried to wake her, but it was hopeless." He says with a shrug.

The red head nods. Truly, he envied her ability to sleep so deeply. Most ninjas had trained themselves to be light sleepers while on missions. You never knew when you might be attacked. But not Naruko.

"What did you need he to come here so badly for? I know you. You aren't prone to panic. If you asked Naruko to make a three day journey to your village, it's for a good reason." Sasuke asks.

"I'd rather not have to repeat myself. We shall simply wait for her to wake up. Uchiha, I don't want the details. But please tell me that you were at least smart enough to use protection. Naruko was rather vocal during your coupling. So were you for that matter." Gaara mutters in annoyance.

Sasuke really hoped that he wasn't blushing. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Naruko or for anyone to find out that they were lovers, but he was far from an exhibitionist. Gaara would be far less likely to take him seriously, now that he had overheard that. The Kazekage had future blackmail material and he likely knew it.

"Glad you don't want the details. You aren't getting them and that's really none of your business." Sasuke snaps at him.

"Naruko is my friend. My best friend. It damn well is my business, Uchiha!" Gaara hisses at him.

Meanwhile Naruko wakes up. She reaches over for her Uchiha. The blonde frowns when she didn't feel him. Her eyes opened and she blinks, when she saw he wasn't there. That's when he noticed the note.

 **Naruko,**

 **I tried to wake you. But you are sound asleep. I went to find Gaara. We should probably see what was so important that he needed you to come here immediately.**

 **Sasuke.**

She frowns. The blonde was a little upset that it was so plain. Not that she ever expected Sasuke to be the type to write a love letter. But a _**Love, Sasuke**_ would have been nice!

She sighs and hops off the bed. The blue eyed woman quickly dresses. She decides to check the kitchen first. That was where two male ninjas would likely be. Fighting had a way of increasing your appetite. That's when she noticed her lover and best friend were fighting.

 _"I'd rather not have to repeat myself. We shall simply wait for her to wake up. Uchiha, I don't want the details. But please tell me that you were at least smart enough to use protection. Naruko was rather vocal during your coupling. So were you for that matter."_ She hears Gaara say.

Naruko blushes as red as a tomato. Gaara had overheard them?! That was embarrassing. Well she supposed that it only made sense. They hadn't really tried to be quiet. But still.

Sasuke was Sasuke though. What she heard next made the blonde gulp. These two were really going to go at it, at this rate.

 _"Glad you don't want the details. You aren't getting them and that's really none of your business."_ Sasuke practically roars at him.

 _"Naruko is my friend. My best friend. It damn well is my business, Uchiha!"_ The Kazekage replies, apparently not intimidated in the slightest at the Uchiha's less polite response.

"Guys, stop fighting." Naruko says as she darts into the kitchen.

"HE STARTED IT!" They both cry out at the same time and Naruko giggles.

The Kazekage and a former S Class Criminal Ninja were arguing like they were still in the Academy. It was funny in a twisted way. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't care who started it. Gaara, I'm with the bastard now. Bastard, be nice to Gaara. I want my two best friends to get along." Naruko says.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. Naruko could be strange sometimes. Why would she make love with someone she called bastard?

"I can't disagree with the accuracy of calling him that, but why are you with him in that case?" The red head couldn't help but ask.

"Well he may be a bastard. But he's my bastard, you know?" The blonde replies with a smile and leans into Sasuke who wraps his arms around her and smirks at Gaara.

The Kage didn't take too kindly to that smirk. He was tempted to try to see if he could Sand Coffin the last Uchiha, without accidentally sucking Naruto into it. He decided it wasn't worth the risk though.

"So Gaara, what's up? Why all the secrecy? What's the big secret?" The blue eyed woman asks, trying to lessen the tension in the room.

"We have reason to believe that the Daimyos are planning something. Quite simply, they don't like how influential the Kages and other war heroes have become. This is especially true, when it comes to you." Gaara says with a heavy sigh.

Naruko blinks. The Daimyos were plotting against the Kages? No way. Why would they do that? It didn't make any sense. The Kages managed the ninja villages, which were the heart of any Daimyo's military power.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asks.

"Mei found a cobra in her room. The same week that diplomats from the Daimyos came to visit to her. Cobras aren't naturally found in her nation. It had to be an assassination attempt." Gaara answers.

Naruko's eyes widen. Someone had tried to kill Mei. But Mei was great. Sure, she was a little too desperate to get married, but other than that. She was a powerful ninja and a good friend. Why?

"That is suspicious. You are going to need more than that to accuse a Daimyo though. It's circumstantial at best." The last Uchiha reasons.

"I know. That is why we haven't said anything about it yet. But I needed to warn Naruko. Obviously, I couldn't put such a thing in a letter. Even coding was too risky." The red head continues.

"Why me especially though?" Naruko asks.

"Because you're the hero of the war. You're beloved Naruko. Not only are you Hokage, but many people worship the ground you walk on now. Most people have neutral opinions of the Daimyos at best. If you wanted to, you could take everything from them and they know it." Sasuke explains.

Naruko frowns. She had never considered such a thing. She was Hokage. The blonde had Sasuke. She had amazing friends. The blue eyed ninja would never have to worry about things like money, considering her salary. There wasn't anything else she needed. Why would she challenge the Daimyos?

"I don't want to be a Daimyo. I'm perfectly happy with what I have." The young woman says.

"They don't know that though, Naruko." Sasuke whispers.

"In any case, I wanted you to be aware of the potential threat. You should stay in the Sand for a few days. If you came all the way here and left immediately, they would likely be suspicious. We can always make up a plausible excuse for why I needed you." Gaara continues.

The blonde nods. Yeah, that'd probably be better. Besides, she wasn't really eager to walk all the way home. She felt a little sore from last night. Idly, the blue eyed ninja wonders if she could have conned Sasuke into carrying her Bridal Style. She giggles at the thought.

"Naruko, what are you giggling about?" Sasuke asks in confusion, he didn't find anything amusing about this current situation.

"I'll tell you later." She promises.

"In any case, that is what I wanted to say. And Naruko, are you sure you want him? He has a less than stellar track record in the past." Gaara glares at Sasuke.

The woman sighs. She could already tell that Sasuke and Gaara were going to be butting heads for awhile. Naruko appreciated that the red head wanted to protect her. She did. But he needed to learn to trust her judgment. She wasn't leaving her bastard. That being said, Sasuke needed to learn how to be nice to someone besides her!

"I want him. You two need to learn how to get along. You're both my most precious people. I don't like seeing you fight." She puts her foot down.

"And I don't like you becoming involved with someone who has hurt you so much in the past. I worry for you, my friend. That's all." Gaara says.

Sasuke twitches. What really irritated him was that the Kazekage wasn't saying anything that wasn't true. He HAD hurt Naruko in the past. He'd hurt her a lot. The last Uchiha knew that he didn't deserve her. Yet, Naruko still accepted him anyway.

"You're right. I have hurt her. But I'm not going to do it again and it's not your decision to make." Sasuke growls at the other man.

"He even growls like a rabid dog." The red head mutters.

Naruko rubs the back of her head sheepishly. Yeah, she was going to need to get those two away from each other. Maybe they'd find a way to bury the hatchet later. But she wasn't going to let them bury each other in the meantime.

"Well since we are going to be here for awhile, might as well explore the Sand. Sasuke, you want to go for a walk with me?" She asks.

"Better than an Inquisition." He mutters and heads with the blonde.

Gaara sighs. That could have gone better. He was only worried for Naruko's happiness. He didn't trust the Uchiha at all. But at the moment, there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, there was a chance he could prove him wrong.

"Sorry about that." She mumbles once they were down the street.

"It's alright. He's right. I deserve that and a lot worse." Sasuke says and Naruko sighs, kissing his cheek.

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter. You're better now. You aren't like how you were before. You're back to being the real you and that's all I care about. The real you who can do amazing things with your mouth, by the way." She adds with a cheekily smile.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that last part. That was Naruko for you. She always knew how to cheer a person up.

"I'm glad you liked it." He says and pulls the blonde into his arms for a tight embrace.

"Who w-ouldn't?" She asks and blushes, content to snuggle into his arms.

Neither of them noticed the Sand Villagers who were out on the street had caught them in their lovers' embrace. Everyone that did was staring. But that didn't matter to Sasuke or Naruko. To them, they were the only two people in the world at the moment.

Of course, something had to ruin the moment. A ball went flying. Sasuke managed to catch it before it smacked them in the face.

A little kid looks at them with wide and terrified eyes. Clearly, he recognized who his ball had almost hit. Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He tosses the ball back at the kid, who darts off.

"Well you have to give them this much. The Sand produces some fast villagers. Look at that kid go." Sasuke muses.

Naruko nods. Yeah, that was one fast kid. She felt a little bad though. The boy was so scared. She knew why. He was scared of Sasuke. The Sand Villager just didn't know him like she did.

"Yeah. He's fast." Naruko agrees.

"Anyway, I guess that will teach us a lesson. It's not a smart idea to stand in the middle of a street. Anywhere you want to check out first?" He asks.

Naruko pauses. Hmm she didn't really know. Did the Sand even have a Ramen Shop? Oh well. They could just explore and see what they could find.

"Not sure. Hmm wonder what's in there though." She inquires as she sees a store that had the name _**Suna's Secret**_ written across the top.

"Naruko, wait! Not that one." Sasuke says and he sighs.

It was too late. His lover had already darted inside. Sasuke smacks his forehead in frustration. Well this should be interesting, he thought. The last Uchiha follows Naruko inside the adult store.

 _ **Warning Naughty Shopping Scene**_

"Hmm must be a weapons store. Lots of chains and handcuffs." She muses.

"Naruko Uzumaki! This is truly an honor! Oh and no, we aren't a weapons store. You see there are some who prefer to be tied up or tie up their lover during intimacy. It is exciting to them." A young woman in her late twenties says as she rushes over to the blonde.

Naruko blinks. She blushes and looks away from the chains. Yeah, that might be a little bit more exotic than what they were ready for. Though the idea of having Sasuke tied up, was appealing on second thought. She wondered if he would go for it.

The owner of the store's eyes widen when she sees Sasuke walk in. Naurko wasn't sure if the poor woman was terrified or excited. She couldn't blame her. Sasuke was definitely a lion. Very fun to look at, but you were also kinda worried the lion might turn you into a chew toy.

"Sorry about this. She didn't know that this store carters to…adult entertainment needs." He murmurs.

"Yeah! Wait, how did YOU know that it did?" Naruko asks suspiciously.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He had walked right into that one, he supposed. He needed to come up with an answer that wouldn't get him slapped or freak her out.

"I traveled a lot. I met a lot of people. This store is famous in certain circles. You hear things sometimes." Sasuke replies with a shrug.

"Uh huh! What's in the bottles?" She asks.

The owner, a woman named Tifa, smiles. She reaches over and grabs the bottles. The pretty brunette shows them to her.

"Oh these are massage oils. They are designed to heighten one's sensitivity to touch. They are very popular, especially some of our shyer members." She says with a smile.

"I don't really think we need those. Naruko is already VERY sensitive." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Bastard!" Naruko grumbles and swats him playfully.

Sasuke catches her hand. He kisses it. The blonde smiles. It was nice to see him so relaxed and playful. Yeah, sex really agreed with him.

Who knew that al you had to do to get him to remove that giant stick up his ass was to let him shove his own giant sti- … BAD NARUKO. BAD NARUKO. She mentally slaps herself before her thoughts could go down an even naughtier road.

"Well one can never be too sensitive. What about yourself?" She asks.

Sasuke blinks. Tifa, as her name tag called her, was really bold. He couldn't believe she just asked that.

"He's pretty sensitive to. But yeah, I'll take one. Can't hurt to try it. Bastard, you see anything you like?" Naruko asks.

Sasuke looks around. Well there were a couple things that could be fun. But he was pretty sure, he'd get slapped for asking.

"The red high heels and the maid outfit." He says, deciding fuck it.

If he was going to be slapped, it might as well be for a good cause. Naruko looks confused at that answer. Sasuke wonders if she really was that innocent. She couldn't be. She traveled with JIRAYIA for years.

"You have really nice legs and you'd look great in lace." He says with a shrug.

"Do you have any of the heels in size seven or mediums for the maid outfit?" She asks Tifa and Tifa nods.

"Great! We'll take them. Oh and throw in a pair of the fuzzy hancuffs to!" She says with a smile.

"Pink, purple, or blue for the handcuffs?" Tifa asks.

"Blue is probably best. Sasuke would kill me if I said pink." The Hokage says with a giggle.

Sasuke blinks. Naruko had just bought handcuffs. Well that did bring to mind some interesting possibilities. Actually for that matter, so did her clones.

Naruko pays for the order and heads off with Sasuke. She laughs at the look on his face. He looked so shocked. It was definitely worth every penny.

"So about the handcuffs?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. You are definitely the one getting cuffed." She says with a nod.

"What? Wait why am I the one getting cuffed?" Sasuke demands to know.

Naruko shakes her head in amusement. Well in all honesty, she should have seen this coming. Sasuke always had to be difficult. She knew that her answer had to be good. Otherwise, he'd never agree to it.

"Because, I'll already be humoring you with the heels and the maid outfit." She says with a sunny smile.

"Good point. Alright. Deal." He says.

 _ **End of Naughty Shopping Scene**_

She nods and heads off with Sasuke. The blonde was getting pretty hungry. She knew if they kept walking around, sooner or later they'd find a place that sold food.

For now, she was just content to be with him. Finally, he wasn't running away from her. Sasuke wasn't after revenge. He was just being Sasuke. That made her happy.

"So what are we looking for?" He asks.

"Somewhere to eat. I'm starving." The blue eyed ninja informs him.

"I have no idea where you put it. You must have the fastest metabolism that I have ever seen." Sasuke muses.

The Hokage does something rather undignified. She sticks her tongue out at her lover for that comment. Sasuke seems to find it amusing. He smirks and pins her to the side of the nearest building, kissing her.

"Don't stick your tongue out, if you aren't prepared to use it." He warns her, after breaking the kiss.

Naruko blushes. There was something really suggestive about the way he said that. Who knew that Sasuke had an actual sex drive? You learn something new everyday.

"I'll try to remember that. Oh look a bakery!" She says happily and darts off.

Sasuke shakes his head. Naruko was like a little kid. She got excited over the smallest things and she never sat still. He sigh sand follows after his lover. Well privately he didn't mind that much. You couldn't beat the view.


	7. Chapter 7

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the review. So far the votes on their child(ren) are split right down the middle. So feel free to keep weighing in. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Seven

Sasuke watches with amusement as Naruko buys a lot of sweets. He didn't recognize half of them. It amused him that one of the strongest ninjas to have ever lived, had such a sweet tooth.

"You want anything?" Naruko asks cheerfully, not realizing that Sasuke was having a grand ole time watching her act like a kid in a candy store.

"Do they have any strawberry muffins? I like those." He asks.

Sasuke did like them. But mostly he figured he should get something. Naruko might feel a little self conscious, if he didn't.

She nods and gets him some muffins. The two of them sit down at a booth. He nibbles at his meal and once again wonders where she put it all. It had to be Kyubbi's influence. He was sure of it.

"But yeah, I really hope you and Gaara can patch things up." She says.

"He's just being smart. I can't really blame him. Gaara wants to protect you. If I was in his position, I'd probably do the same thing. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. He'll get over it, eventually. After all, if he went from being a homicidal manic to a devoted Kazekage, I can go from what I was to being…not what I was." He finishes.

Naruko sighs. She didn't know if he'd ever really forgive himself. But she wasn't going to let him go back to brooding. Sasuke was a really good brooder. He was like a Kage level brooder. So she knew when she had to nip that in the bud. She leans over and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back. He could taste lots of frosting in her kiss. It made him feel like a kid again.

Well that was until he felt her try to seduce him with her tongue. That's when his inner child went out the window and his adult self very much wanted to play a different kind of game.

"That's better." She says after breaking the kiss.

"What's better?" Sasuke asks in confusion and was wondering why she had STOPPED.

"You were starting to go on a major guilt trip of yourself there. So I stopped it. You really need to stop torturing yourself over what happened. It's over. You're back. That's all that matters." The blonde explains.

He shakes his head in disbelief. Sasuke had every reason to torture himself. He deserved far worse. But it was Naruko.

She really did believe in fairytales endings. The fact that he was back was all that mattered? He'd never understand her. But God help him, he loved her more than anything.

"You're way too forgiving. Just be careful. Gaara's right. There is a target on your back. Unlike me, you aren't immune to most poisons. That would be my first guess for how they'd try to take you out. They know they can't beat you in a fair fight. So they'll try something sneaky." Her lover says.

"Wait to kill the mood, bastard. We were making out and enjoying some cupcakes and you had to bring up assassination attempts!" She scolds him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes good naturedly. She wasn't taking this seriously. It was as damn good thing she had him around. He'd keep her safe.

Naruko was an amazing ninja on the battlefield. But when it came to things like stealth or strategy, well not so much. She was a fearsome warrior and a fantastic lover, but Naruko just didn't operate on that level. She wasn't capable of thinking like a cold blooded killer or deception.

"Naruko, you need to take this seriously." Sasuke warns her.

"I am taking it seriously. I'm just not going to jump every time I see a shadow. Besides, we won the war. We can handle a couple of sneaky wannabe assassinations." She informs him.

He nods. Sasuke hoped she was right. He couldn't afford to lose her. Not every everything they had been through.

"It's nice to know you are worried about me though." Naruko says.

She smiles as she remembered the first time, she knew he cared. Well at least a little anyway. It was Sasuke after all.

 _She remembered being tied to that damn pole. Kakashi had tricked them and told them not to eat. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting next to her._

 _"Here. Eat." He said and lifted the food up to her._

 _"Sasuke! What are you doing? If Kakashi Sensei finds out…" Sakura exclaimed in a panic, not wanting to get caught violating the rules._

 _Sasuke shook his head. Naruko could see that he was trying to come up with some excuse. Sasuke never did anything "nice." He needed an excuse for it. He came up with a good one though._

 _"If she's weak from hunger, it will impact our team as a whole. We won't get those damn bells." He muttered._

 _"Yeah. I guess you're right." Sakura said and held up the food for Naruko as well._

 _Naruko smiled. There was just one problem. She couldn't use her hands. The blonde would have to be handfed. Suffice to say, her pink haired teammate had been less than thrilled._

 _"Just do it. We don't have time to waste. Kakashi will be here any minute." Sasuke reminded Sakura._

 _Sakura grumbled. But she did as Sasuke said. That was until Kakashi showed up._

 _Sasuke and Kakashi got into it. The Uchiha had said something about the three of them being one. Naruko was actually afraid for her teammate's safety at that point. Then suddenly Kakashi's entire demeanor changed._

 _"You pass." He said with a smile._

 _"Wait what?" They all asked._

 _"It's true that in the ninja world those that break the rules are scum. But those who would abandon their friends, are worse than scum." Their Sensai explained._

"You're smiling because I'm worried that you might be assassinated? Naruko, you make no sense sometimes." He mutters as he bites into a muffin.

"In some ways, you haven't changed that much since we were Genin. Remember, when you tried to feed me, even though Kakashi Sensei told you not to?" She asks.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Yeah, he remembered. He didn't particularly see what that had to do with their current situation. But he had long ago given up trying to understand her thought process.

"Yeah. So?" Her lover inquires.

"You tried to brush that off to. You like to pretend that you don't care, but you do. Deep down, wayyyy deep down you are a teddy bear. You care. You just don't like to show it." She beams.

Sasuke gives Naruko a look. The kind of look that said quite clearly she might as well have grown a second head. He'd never understand.

"I love you. But you are really weird sometimes." He muses.

"I love you too, bastard!" The blonde tells him.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, the Council was hosting a secret meeting. The Hokage was gone, so they could speak privately. That was exactly what they needed to do, given the current situation.

"She'd never let us arrange a match. We'll have to be subtle about this. The only way we'll know that he can be trusted is if he has a permanent tie to the Leaf. If Sasuke ever wants to betray the Leaf again, he might not mind being hunted and having to face an entire village…but he wouldn't endanger his child. It's our best insurance." A Councilmember says.

The female councilmember frowns. That was true. Naruko would never allow them to formerly arrange a marriage. But they could still help nature take its course more in more subtle ways.

"It might be easier just to find a suitable woman and drug him with something to increase his desire. If she gets pregnant, he'll probably marry her out of obligation and even if he doesn't, he'd still have a child to consider." She offers.

A third councilmember considers this. He wasn't entirely sure that would work. He knew that Sasuke was immune to most poisons. Would Orochimaru have built up his immunity to drugs that would increase one's sex drive? He didn't know.

"Too risky. We don't know if such a drug would work or if the woman would even get pregnant the first time. If she didn't, Sasuke wouldn't fall for the same trick twice." He mutters.

He might loathe Sasuke Uchiha, but the man wasn't an idiot. No one could doubt that he was a perceptive individual. No, they would need another plan.

"That's a good point. Well we can't do the direct approaching. Drugging him probably wouldn't work. So what are we left with?" The female councilmember inquires.

The first councilmember ponders the question. He didn't really like it. They were the council, not a matchmaking service. But he supposed it couldn't be help.

"We simply have to find a woman who would appeal to him." He states.

They all sigh. That was like finding a needle in a haystack. None of them had even seen the Uchiha look at a woman. Still they did have to try. It was for the safety of the village, after all.

Meanwhile Sakura head just finished up at the hospital. She decides to go and visit Naruko. She frowns when she realizes her teammate wasn't there.

"Oh you won't find her. She left with Sasuke a few days ago to go to the Sand. Not sure what for. But it seemed urgent. Kakashi has been on standby in case anything happens." Sai says as he slinks over to her.

The pink haired woman blinks. Naruko just LEFT, without telling anyone? Well apparently she must have told Kakashi and Sai, but not her?

"How'd you find out about that?" The medic demands to know.

"Eh I saw them leaving when it happened. They were carrying gear that was clearly meant to travel to the desert. It didn't take long to figure out where they were going. What did you need to see her for?" He asks cheerfully.

Sakura shivers. She still wasn't used to it. Sai's smile hadn't lost its creepy edge. She hoped one day that he'd be able to smile, without making her think he was secretly plotting to kill her. ROOT had really done a number on him.

"I just wanted to visit my friend." She replies.

"Oh I don't doubt that. But mostly, I think you wanted to visit her to see what is going on with Sasuke. The dynamics of your team were horribly out of whack. You wanted Sasuke. She wanted to be acknowledge. Sasuke just wanted revenge. He's back now, but you don't know how to reconnect with him." He observes.

The medic rubs the back of her head sheepishly. She hated to admit it, but Sai was essentially right. Though Sasuke had certainly acknowledged the blonde now. Sakura had no idea how he really felt about HER.

"As your friend, I would likely advise that it's better to stop pursuing him. Their relationship is strange, but don't think there's any doubt that their own very eccentric way, they love each other." Sai offers.

The Leaf woman blinks. He couldn't be serious? Sai thought that Naruko and Sasuke were in _**love?**_ The two ninjas were many things to each other, but they were definitely not in love.

They were teammates. Naruko and Sasuke were friends. They were rivals. But love? They weren't in love. Naruko had even said the reason why she never gave up on him was because they were friends.

"I really don't think they like each other that way." She mumbles.

"How else do you explain him not killing her? He's had ample opportunity. She was the main obstacle to his goals. He has never hesitated to kill before. He always comes back. He comes back for her. I doubt Sasuke is even consciously aware of this. I know Naruko is rather dense and probably isn't aware of it." He muses.

Sakura shakes her head. Sai was out of his mind. He just didn't understand. That was all. Besides, neither of them were the shy type. If they were in love, one of them would have said something by now. Naruko was no Hinata.

"If you don't believe me, you should ask Sasuke himself why he came back. He's always been a rather blunt sort. Don't you agree?" Sai offers.

He didn't want to see her get hurt. Sai knew what was coming. It was really better to give her some warning now. That way it wouldn't come as such a nasty shock.

"Alright. When he gets back, I'll ask him!" Sakura says, determined to prove Sai wrong.

Back in the Sand Village, Sasuke and Naruko finish up at the bakery. They head back to Gaara's place. The blonde could tell that her lover was a bit uneasy about returning.

"Don't worry about it. Gaara will get used to the idea after awhile." She assures him.

"I'm not worried. I just don't want to deal with him glaring at me." Sasuke mutters.

"Liar." She says with a giggle and darts inside with Sauske darting after her.

Sasuke had always been fast. Naruko found out how fast though when he manages to tackle her playfully to the floor. He smirks victoriously, once he had the blonde underneath him.

"It's not nice to call people liars. You should apologize." Sasuke commands and Naruko squirms.

Sasuke had her in a pretty firm pin. There was no way she was going to wiggle out of it. She would have to flip him. The blue eyed ninja tries to do exactly that, but growls in frustration when she realizes the Uchiha wasn't budging.

"Come on, bastard. Let me up." She whines.

"I don't know. I kinda like you, right where you are." Sasuke whispers hotly into her ear.

Naruko shivers. There was something very suggestive about the way he said that and he was using his bedroom voice. She wondered if he used that on purpose or if it just happened naturally.

"Mmm not sure how happy Gaara would be if we did it on his kitchen floor." She says.

"That's just a bonus. But I guess you are right. That and it's probably more comfortable on a bed than the tiled floor." Sasuke says, getting up, and helping her up.

"Bad Sasuke." She chides him and heads towards their room.

"You started it. He mutters and follows the other ninja to their bedroom.

She couldn't really argue that one. Once they were inside, she shuts the door and kisses him. She'd never get tired of this.

Sasuke kisses back and pushes her onto the bed. Idly, the Leaf villager noted that Sasuke was apparently very good at pouncing when he wanted to be. The lion metaphor was really apt. She wondered if he would grow a mane like Madara had one day. She giggles into the kiss as she imagines that.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow, not at all seeing what was so amusing about kissing.

"Just I was wondering if you would ever grow your hair out like Madara." She replies, honestly.

"And look like a porcupine?" He asks in disbelief.

"Well the back of your head currently looks like a duck's backside." She observes.

Sasuke twitches. Had she really just said that? Did she just compare his hair to a fucking duck? No way.

"A very sexy duck though?" She eeps when she saw Sasuke twitching.

Sasuke twitching usually didn't end well. He had a pretty explosive temper. She gulps, knowing that he was probably going to want revenge for that crack.

Sasuke being well Sasuke immediately sets about getting even. He finds her foot and slides off her sandal. The dark haired ninja proceeds with tickling her without mercy.

"S-SASUKE! STOP THAT!" She laughs hysterically.

"I will after you take it back. My hair does not in any way resemble a duck." He says and continues with his tickling, knowing that Naruko had to be the most ticklish person on the planet.

"Th-at's not fair!" She laughs and tries to squirm away, but it was futile.

Sasuke gives her a look. It very clearly said what he was thinking. She was foolish if she expected him to play fair, ever.

"Do you think I care?" He asks and continues tormenting his lover's foot.

"Alright! Alright! You win. It doesn't look like a duck, even though it totally does!" She replies.

"You really aren't helping your case." He muses.

"Oh come on! What if I wear the high heels? Will you stop then?" She asks.

Sasuke thinks about it. After a minute he nods and lets go of Naruko. The blonde bounds off to retrieve the shoes.

"Besides, you're one to talk. You'd still be wearing pigtails if it wasn't for me." He says smugly.

"What's wrong with pigtails?!" She demands.

"Nothing, if you're an Academy student." He says with a shrug and smirks as he watches Naruko bristle.

He couldn't help it. She was hot when she got mad. Teasing her was simply too much fun to resist.

"You keep this up and I'm getting the cuffs. I'm warning you right now, bastard." She says as she joins him on the bed.

"I'm not sure if that's a threat or a promise." Sasuke muses.

"I could cuff you, get you really worked up, and then just leave you there. Maybe that would teach you not to make fun of a girl's pig tails!" She warns him.

Sasuke gulps. He wasn't entirely sure if Naruko was bluffing or not. He decided he really wasn't that eager to find out. That sounded painful.

"Fine. Fine. I'll stop teasing you about the pigtails." He murmurs and caresses her cheek.

"Good. That's better!" She says triumphantly and snuggles into his chest, wrapping the blankets around them.

Sasuke chuckles. He wraps his arms around her. He really hoped that Naruko never let anyone know that he was a cuddler. His reputation would never recover. But it was nice to be able to hold her this way.

"So um Sasuke?" She asks a bit nervously.

That got Sasuke's attention immediately. Naruko didn't do nervous. Ever. She always charged right in fearlessly. Something had her spooked.

"Yeah?" He asks, not at all sure he liked where this was going.

"Speaking of Academy kids…" The blonde trails off, not sure how to say this.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He gives her a look that clearly said to go on. He wanted to hear whatever had her so skittish all of a sudden. A few moments ago they had been play fighting and now she looked half ready to bolt.

"Well we didn't use the jutsu and yeah…" She continues.

"You're trying to say you might be pregnant?" Sasuke says.

Naruko nods. She watches for Sasuke's reaction. Yeah, he wanted to restore his Clan. But he had never specifically said with her. Their relationship was also really new. So she really wasn't sure.

"I'm not exactly a medic, but study some medical jutsus on my travels. So I know enough to realize it's a little too early to tell either way. But if you were?" Sasuke turns her question right back around at the nervous blonde.

"I mean it depends how you would feel about it." She replies.

Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. He kisses her forehead. The last Uchiha takes her hand in his.

"Naruko, I love you. I want to restore my Clan. Do you really think I'd be upset if you were pregnant? It'd be sooner than I would have expected, but it's what I want. If that's what you want. I won't force you into it." He tells her.

"So you'd be okay with it then?" She asks.

"I'd be more than okay with it. Now get some rest. It's a long journey back to the Leaf." Sasuke says and wraps his arms around her, indulging in more cuddling.

"Yeah." Naruko replies and she couldn't disagree with that, so she decides to do exactly that.

For years, she had chased him everywhere. It was still a shock that he'd actually voluntarily snuggle up to her like a contented house cat. A house cat that could turn into a lion at a moment's notice, she noted with a smile as she shuts her eyes.

Sasuke soon joins her in the land of dreams. He woke up in the morning and stretches. It was rare that he could sleep without a nightmare. He knew it had to do with the fact that Naruko was by his side. She was his own personal dream catcher.

"Go back to sleep." She mumbles and pulls him back down on the bed, apparently not happy to have the source of her warmth leave her.

"Naruko, we have to get up. It's early morning. We can get a few hours in before it gets super hot." He tells her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew he was right. Sasuke was being perfectly logical. But a much bigger part of her, would rather just lounge all day in bed, with her Uchiha.

"Mmm do we have to?" She mumbles and opens her eyes.

"It'd be better than starting off when the Sun is at its highest, yeah." Sasuke tells her in amusement.

"Damn it. I guess you're right." She says and hops off the bed, quickly changing in front of him.

He'd already seen everything anyway. The blonde decided there was no point in being bashful. Her back was towards him, so she didn't see the smirk on his face.

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke was just as capable of being playful as anyone else. Besides, who could resist a target like that? He smacks her ass.

"EEP! SASUKE!" She squeaks and jumps about two feet in the air.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He says with a smirk.

"That might leave a bruise! You bastard!" She grumbles.

Sasuke pushes her against the wall and kisses her. It was amazing how she could completely seduce him and make him feel like a Genin again, all at the same time. That was Naruko though.

"I could kiss it better if you like." He offers.

"Perverted bastard!" She accuses him.

"You like it though. I'll go pack our stuff and we can head out." He says as he leaves the room.

Naruko blushes. She couldn't really deny that she did like it. But like Hell if she was actually going to admit that. Sasuke's ego was big enough already without her adding to it!


	8. Chapter 8

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** You will find what is up with the Leaf women later on in this chapter. I came up with the chakra pregnancy test. Don't worry, there will be Uchiha-Uzumaki super babies later on.

Chapter Eight

Three days later, Naruko and Sasuke arrive back in the Leaf. Was it Naruko's imagination or were women hitting on Sasuke even more than was "normal?"

Maybe she was just being possessive. They were lovers now. That hadn't been the case before they left.

"So about those high heels?" Sasuke whispers into her ear, once he had made a tactful escape from yet another woman who had just hit on him.

"Hmpf! About those women." Naruko mutters and turns her back on him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruko was jealous of women that he wanted nothing to do with? It'd almost be funny, if it wasn't denying him of the undoubtedly gorgeous sight of the blonde in those shoes. Maybe he'd be able to talk her into wearing the maid outfit as well?

"I don't know what's wrong with them. They are acting even more insane than normal. That is saying something because the women in the Leaf have always been psychotic to begin with." He mutters.

"Excuse me?!" Naruko says.

Sasuke sighs. He realizes that he had just made the situation worse. Damn it. He pauses for a few seconds trying to figure out a way to wiggle out of this hole that he had apparently just dug himself.

"I didn't mean you. Naruko, I meant them. You would think that they would have noticed that I have never been interested in them, by now." The possibly last Uchiha says with a shrug.

Naruko glances back at Sasuke. She knew that he was right really. The normally somber ninja had never even smiled at any of them. The blue eyed woman knew she was being a bit ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. That had to be the 4th or 5th woman to flirt with Sasuke today.

"This is getting kinda weird. I mean you've always had admirers, but this is crazy." The blonde offers.

"A little, yeah. Doesn't matter though. I don't want them." Sasuke says simply and pulls Naruko into his arms, teleporting them back to the Uchiha District.

Sasuke smiles as he felt Naruko relax in his arms. Apparently, she just needed some privacy and to be away from the banshees. Yes, that is how Sasuke viewed his admirers. God, they were so loud.

"There that's better. No more banshees." He says.

The Uchiha didn't mind loudness from his blonde though. He was used to it really. Actually, Sasuke encouraged Naruko to be as loud as she wanted when it came to their more sensual activities.

"Banshees?" His lover asks with a giggle.

There was a difference between his blonde's loudness and the banshees. Naruko didn't shriek or wail in an annoying high pitched voice. She just got overexcited.

Sasuke could handle someone being excited. Someone shrieking in a high pitched voice that made his ears feel like they were bleeding? Not so much. That was just NOT sexy.

"They scream like them. Come on. Let's get inside. It's been a long trip and I want to get out of these clothes." Sasuke mutters as he walks towards his house, with his hand wrapped around the blonde's back.

Naruko smiles and heads inside with her lover. Maybe she was just overreacting. Though if they didn't back off, she wasn't going to be held responsible for her actions.

"I can help you with that." She says with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure you could." Sasuke says with a smirk as they enter his house and Naruko spent a rather pleasurable night with her lover.

Naruko smiles in the morning and snuggles into him as she wakes up. Who knew that Sasuke had a thing about lace? He really seemed to enjoy the maid outfit.

She'd never seen him look so relaxed as he did at that moment. Sex apparently agreed with him. The blue eyed ninja tries not to laugh as she realizes that maybe all that Sasuke needed was to get laid.

"Naruko, what are you laughing about?" Sasuke mumbles sleepily as his eyes slowly open.

"Oh, it's nothing. I gotta go. Hokage stuff to do." She says with a smile.

"You're Hokage. Play sick and stay with me. Who is going to reprimand you? Not like the Daimyo is going to notice if you skip out on paperwork for one day." Sasuke muses and wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck.

That was REALLY tempting. But she couldn't cave. She knew that enough time had passed now that, a pregnancy could be detected. So she wanted to know as soon as possible. The blonde knew she didn't conceive last night. They had used the jutsu.

She'd been surprised when Sasuke insisted on it. Her lover was taking this whole potential assassination thing very seriously. The implication was clear. If she was already pregnant, she suspected he was probably going to go into super overprotective mode. But if she wasn't, he wasn't keen on the idea of getting her pregnant with potential assassins lurking around. (Which she understood, it was only logical.)

"You know that I can't do that. Don't tempt me. Evil bastard." She says with a smile and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back. He rolls his eyes in amusement at the nickname. Some things would never changed, he supposed.

"Alright. So do I have any missions today?" Sasuke asks.

"No. You can just stay here. I don't wanna hear about another woman trying to molest you in the middle of the street." She grumbles.

"It's cute that you are jealous, in a disturbing way. You'd tell me if the reverse was happening, right?" He asks.

She tilts her head to the side. Naruko was pretty sure that Sasuke was asking if she would tell him when guys hit on her. Yeah, there was no way in Hell that she would do that.

"No. You'd shove a Chidori through their heart or something." The blue eyed ninja replies and Sasuke shrugs.

He couldn't deny that. Sasuke figured that Naruko was joking, but he likely would do that. It had taken him years to really admit to himself that he loved her. Now that he had, he didn't feel like sharing.

"You know me too well." He mutters.

"You aren't even going to deny it, are you?" The Hokage asks incredulously and Sasuke shakes his head to show that he wasn't going to deny it.

Naruko blinks. Sasuke was a little scary sometimes. The blonde wondered if he was actually serious or just joking. She honestly couldn't tell. It WAS Sasuke after all. He was known for his explosive temper.

"There's no reason to deny it. So I guess I'll just get in some training while you are doing very _important_ work of paper pushing." Sasuke taunts her.

"You bastard! You know it is important! I have to assign missions and stuff!" She protests.

"Of course. You couldn't possibly delegate that." Sasuke says and nods his head in mock seriousness.

Naruko gives him a good whack upside the head for that comment. She quickly dresses. The blonde scurries out the door. The hyper ninja knew if she stayed much longer, she wouldn't be able to leave. (A naked Sasuke was a very hard thing to resist.)

She heads to the hospital. The young woman was very relieved when she saw Sakura. She rushes over to her, anxious to find out if she was or wasn't pregnant.

"Hey, Sakura. Do you have a minute to do a chakra test?" She asks brightly.

"Um sure. Why do you want one though? Are you alright?" The pink haired woman says as she leads Naruko into an exam room.

Naruko bites her lower lip. She really didn't know if she should tell Sakura. She loved Sasuke, but she was also good friends with her teammate. The blue eyed ninja didn't want to hurt the other woman's feelings. She wasn't just a random "banshee," Sakura was also their friend.

"I'm alright. I just have to know if I'm pregnant or not." She mumbles quickly.

Sakura blinks. Naruko thought she might be pregnant. That brought to mind one immediate question. Who was the possible father?! (She doubted there were multiple possibilities because she couldn't picture Naruko as being anything other than monogamous.)

"Um right. I'll give you the test. So if you are pregnant, who is the father?" She asks as she performs the chakra test, having Naruko touch the chakra paper.

Chakra tests for pregnancy where rather simple. Whereas normally the paper was used to determine your affinity, in this case it was modified. The paper would turn the color of your natural chakra. If there was another color on it, that meant you were pregnant. In rare cases, the mother and child might have the same color chakra. If that happened, the child's chakra would shimmer on the paper.

"Guess it doesn't matter. The paper is all reddish orange. There's no second color or shimmer." Naruko says.

She couldn't quite suppress her disappointment. Logically, Naruko knew that she should be relieved. The Hokage had potential assassins after her. Now was definitely not the best time to get pregnant. Her emotions though, apparently didn't care about logic.

The blonde hated to admit it, but she knew that Kyubbi was right in a way. Sasuke would stay, if there was a child involved. She didn't doubt for a minute that he loved her, but he hated this village. That and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to have a living symbol of their love.

"Naruko, of course it matters!" Sakura protests.

She would laugh her ass off, if the kid ended up being blonde. Sasuke would be utterly horrified. The Hokage could just imagine his reaction. A blonde Uchiha seemed like a rather mythical being.

Sakura was starting to get worried. Naruko was starting to giggle. She was starting to giggle after taking a pregnancy test? This didn't make any sense.

"What are you laughing about?!" She demands.

"A blonde Uchiha. Oh my God, he would be so h-orrifed." Naruko snickers.

The pink haired woman tilts her head. She didn't get it. What did a blonde Uchiha have to do with anything? Unless…Sai was right.

"Sasuke would have been the father. That's why you said a blonde UCHIHA." Sakura says in a tone of shock.

Naruko gulps. She honestly didn't know how her teammate was going to react to the fact that she and Sasuke were lovers. This might not end well. But she couldn't really deny it now and Sakura would have found out eventually, anyway.

"Yeah. He would have been. I mean he will eventually. We just aren't actively trying right now. It's a long story. We kinda got caught up in the moment the first time. I wasn't sure…" She mumbles quickly.

"I can't believe it. Sai was actually right. Though I guess it does explain a lot. You were really determined to bring him back. Far more than most people would have been about a friend. I guess I just assumed that you were wired a little differently than most people. Wait the FIRST time?! That means that you two have been together more than once?!" She asks.

Naruko blushes. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to go into detail about her sex life with Sakura. The woman had been in love with Sasuke and might still be love with him. It was awkward.

"Um, that's kinda personal. So I'm just gonna go. I have lots of Hokage work to do. Thanks for the test, Sakura. I'd really appreciate it, if you followed the whole patient confidentiality law thing and not tell anyone." The blonde stammers out quickly.

"Naruko, I wouldn't do that. But how long as this been going on?" The pink haired woman asks.

"Not that long. A little before we left for the Sand." She answers.

Sakura sighs and nods. Well at least it hadn't been going on that long. It wasn't like they had been keeping it a secret from her. Naruko had answered her question when pressed.

"Oh. I see. Are you two keeping your relationship a secret?" The jade eyed woman inquires.

"We haven't really talked about it, yet. I don't think so. There's not really a reason to. People would find out sooner or later." The blonde replies with a shrug.

Sakura nods dumbly. She didn't really know what to say to all this. Sai had been right. They were in love.

"So um I'll see you around." Naruko says awkwardly and darts off.

Meanwhile the Council was convening again. They were all rather disappointed. They had spoken to certainly no less than five women who agreed to help them.

All of the women had approached Sasuke almost immediately after he and Naruko returned to the Leaf. He had yet to show interest in any of them. Seriously, they were beginning to wonder if he preferred men.

"This is getting ridiculous. There has to be at least one woman in the Leaf that he would respond to." The Councilwoman mutters.

"Honestly, we are running out of options. Those were all highly competent ninjas. If this keeps up, we might have to ask civilian women for help and I doubt he'd be interested in someone who wasn't a ninja." Another adds.

For someone who wanted to restore his Clan, Sasuke was a very difficult man to match. The Council members were growing more agitated by the hour. Surely, someone would catch his eye.

"We need to be suitable about this. If the Hokage finds out, she won't take kindly to our actions." A third member contributes.

The others nod in agreement. Naruko had always been protective of the Uchiha. They figured it was because he had been on her team as a Genin. If any of them knew the truth, they probably would have fainted.

There was a very good reason why Sasuke wasn't responding. He was already taken. He was already taken by a certain blue eyed, blonde Hokage.

Meanwhile back in the Uchiha District, Sasuke stretches and gets dressed. He might as well get something productive done today. He does a "light" training session, which would have made most people collapse in exhaustion and starts on some home repairs.

"Owe. Damn it!" Sasuke hisses as sucks on his bruised fingers.

He had been gone for so long, that it was only natural there would be some things that needed to get fixed. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Alright, so hammers could be rather annoying at times and painful on your fingers, if you didn't strike with them the right way. He could still handle it.

"Fuck it. Shadow Clone Jutsu." He mutters and nods in approval when he sees five copies of himself.

This would make the repair work go much faster. The six Sasuke's quickly get to work. He would have rather been spending the day in bed with his bubbly blonde, but Sasuke did realize this had to be done.

It wasn't like anyone else would do it. They were too afraid of ghosts. He rolls his eyes. Idiots. Did they really think he would have stayed there for almost six years after the Massacre, if it was haunted by the ghosts of his dead family members?

"I already miss the Sand. At least their villagers aren't usually complete idiots." He mutters to himself.

He'd stay in the Leaf for Naruko though. She loved this village. Sasuke didn't understand the appeal at all. As far as he was concerned, this village had been nothing but a curse on his entire family. Itachi would still be alive, if it wasn't for the Leaf Village. So would the rest of his family for that matter.

Sasuke understood attacking the Leaf wouldn't bring his family back now. It would also be spitting on Itachi's grave. So he didn't do it for those reasons and because it would have upset Naruko. He still didn't trust this village as far as he could throw it though.

"Hey, look what I found." One of his clones says and Sasuke walks over to see what it was.

He smiles. It was their first picture as a team. Sakura and Kakashi looked so happy. He and Naruko looked irritated to put it mildly. He chuckles at the memory.

 _Sasuke twitched. He couldn't believe what Kakashi had just accused him of. The youngest Uchiha was only 13, but he wasn't completely naïve. Thankfully, it looked like Naruko was._

 _"Are you out of your mind?! It was an accident!" Sasuke growled at Kakashi._

 _"Uh huh. It was an accident that I found you two this morning, both snuggled up into each other in the tent, while you were sleeping. Sasuke, aren't you a little young to be worried about Clan Restoration?" Kakashi asked and Saskue wanted to strangle him._

 _"What do you mean? And we were NOT snuggling! It was an accident." Naruko protested._

 _Kakashi shook his head in amusement. Sasuke was once again overcome with the urge to strangle his Sensei. How dare he try to imply that Sasuke was some kind of pervert? The silver haired ninja was the one who read erotic literature in front of three teenagers every day, not him!_

 _"What's going on?" Sakura mumbled sleepily as she walked over to see what all the commotion was about._

 _"Nothing, Sakura. Just a little bit of teambuilding. Oh right, we should take our first team picture!" Kakashi said happily and has picture snapped._

 _The moment was caught forever. Sasuke and Naruko glaring at each other on camera. The two of them convinced it was the OTHER person's fault. Because they did NOT snuggle!_

"Kakashi always did have a sadistic sense of humor." He mutters.

Meanwhile with Naruko, she had finished with her paperwork and decided to go for a walk around the village. The woman wanted to stretch her legs. That and she figured she'd stop by the Ramen Shop to pick up some lunch. She was hungry.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that she wasn't eating for two. While she was trying to sort out her feelings, she didn't notice a wagon coming towards her. The blonde almost got crushed, but she was pushed out of the way at the last second by Shikamaru.

"What a drag. You really need to watch where you are going! You are too young to be replaced this early." Shikamaru says.

Naruko could tell that the lazy ninja was actually worried though. That was a lot closer than it should have been. She mentally kicked herself for almost dying that day.

"Yeah. I guess I should. Thanks for saving my ass!" She says cheerfully.

Shikamaru shakes his head in amusement. Naruko was well Naruko. She was probably the only person he knew who could almost get run over by a wagon and be smiling in the next five minutes.

"You're welcome. You sure you are okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I think so. No big deal. Wonder why the wagon didn't stop." The busty blonde muses.

"No idea." Shikamaru says.

Naruko shrugs. Well accidents happened. She smiles at Shikamaru and invites him to lunch. He had saved her life, it seemed like the least she could do really.

Shikamaru goes with Naruko to the ramen shop. He had a bad feeling about this. That might not have been an accident after all. Still the cloud lover didn't have proof and he didn't want to worry Naruko without it. She'd never take the threat seriously.

"So I heard Sasuke is back in the village again." He offers awkwardly, trying to change the direction of his thoughts.

"Yep! He's going to stay for good this time." Naruko replies cheerfully, as if this was truly fantastic news for her.

Shikamaru wasn't sure if he entirely believed that. Sasuke had left the Leaf twice. Once for revenge and once for redemption. It was hard to picture him actually settling down in the village and forming roots.

"Do you really think that? Naruko, I know he's your friend and everything, but the man doesn't really have a good track record at the whole sit and stay thing." He warns her.

"Yeah. I know. But Sasuke doesn't lie. If he says he's staying, then he will." She replies and Shikamaru shakes his head in disbelief.

He really didn't understand it. Shikamaru would never be able to comprehend, why she had such blind faith in a man who had nearly killed her. But it wasn't really his business. As long as she was safe and happy, that's what mattered most.

"I hope so. But don't get your hopes up, okay?" He asks.

"I know he's staying this time. So how are things with you and Temari?" Naruko asks, trying to squelch down her feeling of unease.

Sasuke had left before. He'd done so more than once. He might do it again. The blonde didn't think that he was lying, when he said he was going to stay this time. But it brought back a lot of bad memories. Memories that she would rather forget.

"She can be a very troublesome woman, but I think she's the one. Dad says the fact that she drives me crazy half the time, means it's love. He says if you don't want to strangle a person as often as you want to kiss them, it's not real." He says with a shrug.

"Yeah. He's definitely right about that." Naruko says with a smile.

That summed it up nicely. Half the time, she wanted to punch Sasuke. The other half of the time she wanted to jump him or be jumped by him.

Maybe this was just how ninjas fell in love. A combination of violence, lust, and camaraderie. She vaguely wondered if this was how her father and mother were before they met their untimely demise.

Her time with them, had been unbearably brief. Sometimes she wondered which was worse. To not have had a chance to really get to know them before they died or to lose them after you had that chance. She supposed it didn't matter in a way. Maybe that was why they were so drawn to each other, they were both orphans.

"What makes you say that? You sound like you are speaking from experience." Shikamaru asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh um nothing! Just forget I said anything." Naruko says as she quickly begins eating her ramen, using it as a distraction to keep the clever ninja from figuring out what was really going on.

Shikamaru looks at her long and hard. She was hiding something. What a drag. Didn't she realize that was pointless?

Secrets didn't stay secret very long in the Leaf Village. Sooner or later he was going to find out. Still it would be annoying to try to drag a real answer out of her. So he decides to let it go for now. (But he would find out eventually!)


	9. Chapter 9

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this one is late. I was having a bit of writer's block for it and got caught up with my other stories. Don't worry though, I do plan on finishing this one.

 **Chapter Notation:** Shikamaru gets more than he bargained for when tries to check on Naruko. Warnings will be put up before and after. Oh and the drama is about to start. ;)

Chapter Nine

A few days later, Sasuke was convinced that his gorgeous lover had lost her mind. Sometimes he wondered if he had hit her just a little bit too hard during one of their many battles. Because every so often, she had to go and say something completely crazy. Today was just happened to be one of those days.

"Naruko, you can't be serious. You want ME to be an Academy Instructor?" Sasuke asks incredulously.

"Yeah! What's so crazy about it? You're really smart and the kids could learn a lot from you. Besides, it will show the villagers that deep down you are really just an oversized teddy bear. A really sexy teddy bear, but still." She says, sounding quite pleased with herself.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He couldn't believe that the blonde had just called him a teddy bear. His pride was slightly soothed when she included the adjective sexy, but still.

"Naruko, no one is going to trust me around their five year old. Remember? I used to an S Class Criminal." Sasuke reminds her.

"I'd trust you with my five year old. Sasuke, I'm Hokage. They aren't going to argue with me, if I give you the post. Besides, you like kids. You want to have lots of them, right? Think of this as practice." She says with a smile.

"Naruko, you would trust me because you're you. Most people are not going to trust me with their kids. I guess I like kids more than I like most adults. Well yeah, but that's a little different. This is not very good practice anyway. The kids go home at the end of the day and any bonding would be minimal because there are so many of them. " Sasuke reasons.

Naruko shakes her head. He was going to be difficult. Well she supposed that she should have expected that. Sasuke was Sasuke. He always had to be difficult. Oh well. She knew she could talk him into it.

"They'll learn that they can trust you eventually. I don't get it. You want lots of kids, but you don't want to be around Academy kids?" She asks in confusion.

"Academy children are different. They aren't OURS. I mean I wouldn't hurt them, but I don't have the same innate desire to love and protect them like I would my own children. I'd protect them, of course. But the bond just isn't there naturally. It has to be forged and that's hard to do when you are teaching that many kids at once." He reasons.

Naruko shakes her head. In the old days, she would have settled this through a fight. Mostly likely, by throwing a punch at him. Things were different now. The blonde knew a far more effective approach to get what she wanted from him now. She pounces and pins him to the bed.

"Naruko, don't you dare." Sasuke warns her.

That didn't stop Naruko though. She knew how to get compliance out of the stubborn Uchiha now. She decides to start off slow. So she nibbles on his ear and slides her hands under his shirt.

"Th-at is fighting dirty and you know it." He says with a needy sigh.

"Maybe, but it's a lot more fun than fighting with our fists and you are less stubborn this way." She whispers hotly into his ear and her hands slide down further, coming to the zipper of his pants.

"Damn it." He mutters, knowing what was going to happen.

Naruko had figured out his weakness. He had honed his battle reflexes and senses to as high as they could possibly be. This included touch.

Which apparently meant that he was REALLY sensitive to any sensual touches. It didn't take much to persuade him to do whatever she wanted, once she found that out. It was both hot and annoying as Hell at the same time.

"You are really annoying sometimes." He mutters as he grabs her hands and flips them, so he was on top of her.

"And you're really hard. You know you like it, bastard. So what do you say? Will you give it a chance?" She asks.

"Fine, I'll give it a chance. But you are a fucking tease and you had better finish what you started." He warns her.

Naruko smiles and kisses him. That was better. She knew he could talk him into it. Oh and as a bonus, she was going to get some amazing sex out of the deal. Life was good. Life was very good.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Sakura couldn't believe it. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Sasuke and Naruko were lovers. The blonde definitely wouldn't lie about something like that but still.

They had fought like cats and dogs since they were five. Yes, Naruko had been insanely dedicated to getting him back. But Sakura had thought that it was only friendship that had motivated Naruko to act that way. That and the blonde had made the pink haired ninja a promise that she would bring the missing Uchiha back. She didn't think it was out of romantic love.

"I can tell by the shocked look upon face that you know as well." Kakashi muses as he walks over to the only female member of Team Seven.

"Wait how did you know?!" The pink haired woman demanded, shocked that her former Sensei knew about the relationship.

"Gaara wrote me. He had concerns. I can't say that his concerns weren't valid. But it's Naruko. She has a way of making the impossible, possible. While Sasuke certainly has an odd way of expressing it, he does love her. The fact that she is still breathing is evidence enough." He muses.

Sakura blinks. She supposed Kakashi had a point. Sasuke had had ample opportunity to kill her and he hadn't taken any of them. Privately, she sulked at the fact that he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her back when he was flirting with insanity.

"I guess you're right. Wait they told Gaara?!" She asks in shock.

"It appears that way. Well they were in the Sand. It sounds like they only recently got together. Might have happened while they were in the Wind Country. Though honestly, the hints have been there for years. I do hope that Sasuke has enough energy to handle Naruko and that Naruko can handle his…issues." He muses.

The pink haired woman rubs the back of her head sheepishly. Honestly, she wasn't sure if there was a woman alive who could. But if anyone could handle Sasuke, it would be Naruko. She supposed there was really nothing she could do, but wait and see what happened.

"So what are you here for?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Oh just my annual physical. Standard procedure, as you know. If you are free, it'd be nice if you'd save your old Sensei a horrid hour or so in the waiting room." He suggests cheerfully.

Sakura snorts in amusement. She didn't see why he cared about that hour. It wasn't like the man could be on time to save his life. The medic nods her head though and leads him off for his physical.

"Does this mean that I finally get to see you without your mask?" She asks excitedly and Kakashi shakes his head.

Idly, he mused that some things would never change. His students still all wanted to see him without his mask. He assumed the rest of the Rookies also held a similar desire. It was too much fun messing with them to let them see his face voluntarily. Truthfully, it had become something of a guilty pleasure. (Not that he would ever admit that out loud, of course.)

"No. You aren't that lucky. I have a reputation to protect after all." He states with a smile.

"As the Leaf's most perverted and unpunctual teacher ever? Yes, well you do protect that one very well." She says with a laugh and drags him off for his physical.

Kakashi winced. Damn, Sakura had gotten strong. Her training with Tsunade had really paid off. She could now drag him or any man around like a rag doll. Sometimes he didn't think the woman knew her own strength anymore.

"Easy, Sakura. Easy. You don't have to drag me that hard." He chides her gently.

"Oh right. Sorry. Guess I kinda got carried away there." She says sheepishly.

"It's alright. I don't think you did any permanent damage." He notes with a chuckle.

It was hard to reconcile the image he still had of them as Genin with who they had become. He had the only two female squad of the Rookie Nine. That fact had terrified the Hell out of him at first. Thankfully, Sakura and Naruko had managed to eek out their own niches in the group and the fighting between them had been minimal.

Now, Naruko and Sasuke were a completely different case. It didn't matter what the topic was, they would fight about it. If Naruko said yes, Sasuke said no. If she said left, he said right. If he wanted to make camp, she wanted to press on.

On and on it went. They bickered like an old married couple from the moment they first arrived on his squad. It had been an exhausting, though amusing experience.

"Well that's good." Sakura says with a smile.

"Yes, I do prefer to be in one piece as well." Kakashi nods in agreement.

Meanwhile Shikamaru sighs as he walks around the village. This was such a drag. He knew something was going on with Naruko. Asking her directly wouldn't work. So he was going to have to be sneaky.

He didn't like doing it, but he was concerned. So he headed off to find Shino. Shino was the best at collecting intelligence in the whole village. No one ever expected insects were actually spying on you. It was the perfect way to gather information without tipping anyone off.

"Hello, Shikamaru." Shino says and tilts his head to the side, wondering what the lazy ninja wanted from him.

"Hey, Shino. Do you mind if I borrow one of your bugs for awhile? I'm kinda worried about Naruko. It's a drag, but she's acting strange." The cloud lover informs the other man.

Shino blinks. He wondered what the genius meant by strange. Naruko was never exactly normal. But well, Naruko was Hokage. He should help her out, if she was possibly in danger.

"Of course. Is there a specific species you'd like to use?" He asks.

"A butterfly might be best. You know how women are about them." Shikamaru says after thinking about it for a minute and Shino hands him the butterfly.

Shino nods. He wishes his friend good luck and watches as the other man departs. The insect lover hoped that it worked. The Leaf needed Naruko to much to allow anything to happen to the hyper Hokage.

It took hours for the butterfly to finally track Naruko down. According to the butterfly, Naruko was in the Uchiha District. The insect had rubbed its body against the dirt floor of the forest to spell this out. Shikamaru actually felt kinda bad for the bug. It really did look like super exhausting process to spell out such a simple message.

"Thank you. You can fly back to Shino now." Shikamaru whispers and watches as the butterfly heads off, before making his way to the Uchiha District.

Quite honestly, it was creepy. It was like a ghost town. Shikamaru guessed that was appropriate. Only one house in the entire place had lights on. So it didn't take him long to figure out which house was Sasuke's.

He heads over and blinks as he heard Naruko's voice. Sasuke's voice followed shortly after. They were both calling out each other's names really loudly. At first he thought it was a training session, until he followed the voices and was standing outside the bedroom window.

"Definitely not tr-aining." He stammers when he looked into the window.

 **Warning Shikamaru Gets an Eyeful**

Naruko and Sasuke were in a bedroom. Shikamaru assumed it was Sasuke's. Not that that detail mattered as much as what they were doing.

The blonde was on top of Sasuke, completely naked. Judging by Sasuke's bare chest, it was likely he was also naked. The Hokage was currently riding her lover and moaning wantonly.

The shadow user at first was shocked that Sasuke was actually allowing her to dominate him this way, but then he saw the Uchiha's hands on her hips. Naruko was on top, but Sasuke was clearly setting the pace. This was apparently much to both of their enjoyment.

"SASUKE!" She screams in pleasure as she no doubt just hit her orgasm.

"NARUKO!" He hears Sasuke call out his lover's name, seemingly not far behind.

 **End of Shikamaru's Eyeful**

Shikamaru was a Jonin. He was an experienced ninja. There were very few things that could truly make him blush anymore. But he felt his cheeks heating up.

It wasn't that he had intended to spy on them THAT way. He had just been at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Well that answered his question though. Naruko had been speaking from personal appearance.

Naruko slides off of her lover and lays by his side. Both of them were panting and exchanged a heated kiss. They really should have done this a long time ago.

"One of these days, that isn't going to work. You know that, right?" Sasuke asks in amusement.

"Whatever, bastard. You know it's always going to work. You're secretly as big a pervert as Jirayia and Kakashi Sensei combined!" She says cheerfully.

"Maybe, but only for you though. I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago…" He says with a smirk.

"Well I never said I didn't like it. I was just you know, making an observation!" She retorts and blushes slightly.

He smirks. Sasuke was going to respond to that when he felt it. He felt chakra nearby. It wasn't his or Naruko's. He knew her chakra signature almost better than his own. No, this was someone else.

Naruko blinks. Sasuke had gone from being playful to being on high alert. She looks around, not sure what triggered this reaction in her lover.

"Sasuke?" She asks uncertainly.

"Wait here." Sasuke whispers to her, before throwing on some pants and teleporting outside in a swirl of flames.

Shikamaru gulps when Sasuke materializes in front of him. The Uchiha's Sharingan activated almost instantly and before Shikamaru could do anything, Sasuke had his hand wrapped around his throat. Oh yeah, this wasn't good. His only hope was that Naruko would come to investigate and save him from her vengeful lover.

"What the fuck are you doing in MY District, Shikamaru? Is your last name Uchiha? Did I invite you here?! Is the village under attack?! Because I am trying to think of some reason that would justify you breaking and entering onto MY lands and acting like some perverted voyeur!" Sasuke snarls at him.

"I was worried about Naruko! She was acting weird. So I decided to send a check on her. I found her here. I didn't expect to…see you two together like that!" Shikamaru tries to explain desperately.

Sasuke's eyes narrow. The story sounded plausible. Their relationship was so new, that it was unlikely that Shikamaru had knowingly decided to watch them. Still he was not happy. The other genius had invaded his personal space and no doubt got an eyeful of Naruko. (Which was an even greater transgression in Sasuke's mind.)

Naruko quickly throws on her clothes and darts outside to see what was wrong. She blinks when she saw Shikamaru. Sasuke had him by the throat. Uh oh. She had to save her friend. (She loved Sasuke, but damn did he have a temper and an obsession about personal space.)

"Sasuke, let go of Shikamaru. Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" She says.

Sasuke grumbles. He releases Shikamaru though. The other Leaf Ninja shoots his Hokage a grateful look. It was very likely that she had just saved his life and they all knew it.

"I was worried about you. You said some stuff at the Ramen Shop that got me thinking. So I tried to find you and ended up here. I'm really sorry. I didn't expect to see you two…being together in that way." He mumbles.

Naruko feels her face heating up. Shikamaru had seen them having sex. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Sasuke. They hadn't gone public yet, but she had no issues doing so. But that was a little different than putting on a show for someone.

"Well you don't need to worry about me. I'm okay. I'm better than okay actually. I'm in love." She says with a smile.

"Yeah. Um I saw that." Shikamaru replies and Sasuke shoots him a rather venomous glare for that comment.

"I'm gonna go. I won't tell anyone what I saw. I mean it's your business, but if you ever want to talk. I'm here. You know that, right?" He asks.

Naruko nods. Shikamaru runs out of the Uchiha District like he was running for his life. He probably thought he was on some level.

"That fucking pervert." Sasuke mutters in agitation.

"Sasuke, it's not like he knew that we were going to be, you know…doing stuff." The blonde defends her friend.

"No, but he knew this was private property and he was not invited. If he comes back, I'm going to Chidori him, Naruko. He's lucky you talked me out of strangling him. I don't like anyone else seeing you, that way." Sasuke mutters.

"Awe, you do care. Who is a jealous, lovable bastard?" Naruko asks happily.

Sasuke twitches. He crosses his arms and looks away. Yes, he was jealous. But he had damn good reason to be. Shikamaru wasn't blind and he had gotten an eyeful. Naruko's body was a visual feast for any man, especially without her clothes on.

Did he think that Shikamaru was stupid enough to try to seduce her? No, he didn't. Sasuke just didn't like him looking at her. That was all. Besides, he knew that Naruko was VERY satisfied being with him.

"You aren't bothered at all by the fact he saw us having sex?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Well a little. I mean I wanna tell everyone about us. I just wasn't planning on showing them us. You know? It's a little embarrassing, but it was an accident." She replies.

He sighs and pulls her into his arms. What was the point of having an UCHIHA District, if non-Uchihas could just walk in anytime they wanted. Naruko was an exception of course. She was his lover. He wanted her there. He didn't feel the same way about Shikamaru.

"Just make sure he doesn't show up here, uninvited again. You're Hokage. He'll listen to you." Sasuke mutters.

"Alright. Now about that teaching position." She says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. She really was stubborn. Naruko had to be the most stubborn woman that he had ever met. The last Uchiha resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to try to play teacher for awhile. It would make her happy, which was something he wanted to do.

"I said I'd give it a try." Sasuke reminds her and pokes her forehead for forgetting.

"I know. But you aren't really happy about it. Besides, just think of all the advantages." The busty blonde continues on brightly.

He looks at her in amusement. Naruko was actually going to try to sell him on this idea. Well this should be entertaining. God only knows what was going to come out of that wonderfully talented mouth.

"Go on. What are the advantages?" Sasuke asks.

"Well for one, you'd have a set schedule. You also wouldn't be risking life and limb everyday, so I'd know you'd be safe. That and after hours, I could come visit you when you are grading papers and we could make good use of the desk." Naruko answers him.

"Good points, especially that last one." The dark haired ninja replies with a smirk at the possibilities.

Naruko giggles at his smirk. She smiles and cuddles into his arms. Things were much better now. All worries had been temporarily banished from her mind.

Elsewhere the Daimyos were having a meeting. The topic of the conversation was Naruko Uzumaki. She had simply grown too powerful and too beloved.

"I don't think she's a threat. She's never shown any hint of wanting political power, beyond being Hokage." The Fire Daimyo says.

"She might not be a threat now, but she will be in the future. Absolute power, corrupts absolutely. Besides, the Uchiha is back in the Leaf. He's likely whispering in her ear." Another says Earth Daimyo.

The Wind Daimyo frowns. He honestly wasn't sure which way to lean. They both raised valid points. Without Naruko, they would have lost the war. But it was highly unlikely that she would be one of only a handful of people with power, who wouldn't eventually want more.

"She's too popular to kill. We can't send an assassin. That will never work. The only real method I can see that would work, if we decide to do this…is poison." He suggests.

"Poison it is then." The Lightning Daimyo states.

He knew that it was better to deal with her now. Naruko would eventually want power and they wouldn't be able to stop her. So they had to nip this in the bud as soon as possible.

"I cast my vote for assassination by poison." The Water Daimyo says.

The Fire Daimyo sighs. It was a pity, but in this case…majority would rule. He did hope that the woman died a quick, relatively painless death. She had done so much good. It wasn't really fair, but they couldn't allow her to take over the world.

The Daimyos quickly turn their attention to discussing other affairs of the day. They were able to compartmentalize their feelings to such an extent that to them, it wasn't difficult to go from talking about an assassination to trade ratios.

By the end of the meeting, most of the parties were satisfied. Thus that was how they decided the fate of Naruko Uzumaki. As she was a citizen of the Fire Country, it was decided that the deed would fall to the Fire Daimyo to carry out.

He sighs and heads back to his home. The man summoned one of his best healers to his private quarters. There could be no room for error on this task. Naruko had to be killed and quickly. Preferably painlessly, but that was not a requirement.

"I need to know what poison would kill a ninja with vast chakra reserves the quickest." He states.

"This one, my lord. I've seen this kill a grown man in thirty seconds. He was a Jonin at that. This can kill anyone. I promise you." The healer says.

"Excellent. You must speak of this to no one. Thank you." He says and pays the healer, as he contemplates how to get Naruko to consume the deadly poison.


	10. Chapter 10

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well it looks like a lot of people are interested to see if poison would work on Naruko, particularly if she gets pregnant. So we'll have to see about that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Clone speaking will be in bold. Warnings will be put up before and after the clone lemon. Your choice if you want to read or skip it There is also some taunting going on during this chapter. It's Sasuke and Naruko. They have to tease/bicker with each other. Finally, I couldn't resist making Shikamaru squirm, just a little bit more.

Chapter Ten

Two weeks later, Sasuke sighs as he grades some exam papers. He couldn't believe this. He was reduced to paperwork. It wasn't even related to missions. It was just a history exam.

Sasuke didn't dislike teaching. The paperwork was annoying though. He could tolerate this job in the short-term. Naruko was right. It was helping him with his image. (He could really do without the giggling twelve year old girls trying to become the teacher's favorite pet though.)

"You look kinda grumpy." Naruko says as she bounds through the door.

"It's just a little humiliating. I never thought I'd have a desk job that didn't involve filing police reports. I don't mind the kids though." Sasuke says.

"Oh you, poor baby. Now you know what I go through." Naruko says as she gets behind him and rubs his shoulders.

She blinks. Shit. He was really tense. The blonde wondered what got into her favorite bastard. Well it was a good thing he had her to take care of him. Otherwise, she was sure he would have had a heart attack before thirty.

"Mmm I guess so. You can keep doing that, by the way." Sasuke says as he groans in pleasure.

That felt really good. Her hands were like magic. He closes his eyes in contentment and enjoys the shoulder rub.

"Like I needed your permission. I know you are a sucker for this kind of thing. What's got you so tense?" She asks as she kisses his ear.

Sasuke tries his best not to squirm. It was beneath his dignity. Uchihas didn't squirm, but it was difficult. She just had to go and kiss his ear like that while giving him a shoulder rub.

"You aren't taking the potential threats seriously enough. It's the only thing that Gaara and I agree on. As much as I am still pissed at Shikamaru, he's a genius. We should probably tell him about the threats. Maybe he can help." Sasuke says.

"Awe. You're worried about me. You really do care, bastard." Naruko says as she goes and sits in his lap.

"Naruko, of course I'm worried. People are trying to kill you. You are the one person that I couldn't stand to lose. Don't make me say that again. It's really annoying having to say it. It's bad luck." He mutters.

The blonde sighs. She leans into her lover's hold. She hated that Sasuke didn't even feel comfortable enough o say that he was worried about her, without viewing it as a curse.

In his defense, almost everyone he had ever said, _"I love you,"_ to was dead. She was the only exception. So yeah, he kinda had a valid reason to be paranoid, but still.

"It is not bad luck." She protests and Sasuke gives her a look that said, _"Oh yes it is. You know it is. Don't even try to argue."_

"We should still tell Shikamaru." He insists.

"Alright. I just don't want to cause a panic. You know? I don't want old lazy bones to freak. They haven't tried to do anything in awhile. Maybe Gaara just got some bad intelligence. It happens sometimes." The blue eyed woman says hopefully.

Sasuke wanted to believe that. He really did. But he knew better. He raises an eyebrow as if to ask if Naruko was really going to try to use that flimsy justification not to worry.

"It happens sometimes, but Gaara is a Kage. He wouldn't stay Kazekage very long, if he only got bad intelligence to work with. You need to take this more seriously." Sasuke insists.

"Alright. I'll take it more seriously, but you really need to relax. You are going to have a stroke or something. Want us to help you?" She says with a teasing smile as slowly begins pulling her Hokage robes over her head.

Sasuke swallows hard. Damn. Naruko was a beautiful sight. She was clad only in her lacy black lingerie. He was only human. How was he possibly supposed to resist THAT? So he just nods dumbly in agreement to her generous offer.

"Wait. You said US. But we are the only two people in this room." Sasuke says in confusion.

"Not for long. Thought we might try something different." She says and forms a shadow clone.

"Different is good. Different is very good." Sasuke says and the second Naruko nods in agreement as she goes and shuts all the blinds.

 **Warning Lemon**

"So should I make a clone or…?" He trails off.

"Just enjoy it." Naruko tells him and sits on the desk, wearing only her lingerie.

Well Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He hungrily kisses the original Naruko and his hand quickly finds her bra strap. He unhooks it rather quickly.

Naruko moans into the kiss and runs her fingers through his hair. She loved messing up Sasuke's hair. It was surprisingly soft given the spiky texture.

 **"That's better. See? Things are much easier when you don't overanalyze everything."** Naruko says as she tugs off his pants and boxers rather quickly.

Sasuke privately agreed, but was a bit distracted by kissing the original Naruko. So he didn't say anything. He moans into the kiss when he felt the clone's hand wrap around his cock.

Naruko deeps the kiss and slides out of her panties. The clone takes out a kunai and uses it to cut off Sasuke's shirt, so he didn't have to break the kiss. Naruko does anyway.

"That's better." She muses as she runs her hands over her lover's muscular chest.

Naruko briefly considers making it illegal for Sasuke to wear clothes. Then she decides against it. There were already enough fan girls in the village. Maybe she should make it illegal for him to wear clothes when they were alone together. Yeah, that might work.

"Yeah. Much better." Sasuke agrees as he places a trail of soft kisses along her neck and over the valley of her ample breasts.

Naruko giggles. That felt nice. It was odd. The contrast between his punishing touch in battles and the gentle touches he was bestowing upon her, couldn't be more striking at the moment.

The clone continues stroking him. Sasuke groans and bucks into her hand. Both Narukos watch as Sasuke grows more excited by the second.

 **"You know if you had told me that all it took to get you to relax was a shoulder rub and me to get naked, that would have saved us a lot of trouble over the years."** She taunts him.

"I d-idn't know. Fuck, that feels good. Don't stop." He pants out and captures a nipple in his mouth, lavishing it with his warm, rough tongue.

"Nhh!" Naruko cries out and throws her head back in pleasure as she runs her hands along his back in a sensual massage.

Sasuke was vaguely aware of the sounds of clothes hitting the floor. Before he had time to process the fact the clone was stripping, he felt her take him into his mouth. That's when he lost the ability to think coherently.

Her mouth had to be a gift from some particularly benevolent deity, he was sure of it. It was so hot and wet. It felt so fucking good wrapped around his cock and sucking him off like he was her own personal lollipop.

"F-inally, a good use for your big mouth." He pants and wills himself not to slam into her wonderfully wicked mouth.

"You are so mean sometimes. You should apologize for that." She mutters.

"You're right. That was mean. I'm sorry." He says and tugs on her nipple with his teeth teasingly, while sliding his hand between her legs.

He rubs her womanhood. Sasuke brushed his thumb against her clit. He smirks when he hears her moan and feels how wet she was.

 **"That's better."** She mumbles around him and sucks harder.

"Naruko!" He moans in pleasure as he came hard, it was just too much and he couldn't hold back anymore.

 **"You know, for a bastard…you are really sensitive."** She teases him.

Sasuke pants. He felt like his heart was racing faster than any Chidori he could fire off. It was intense. Orgasms were a mind numbingly wonderful experience. Finally, her words actually registered.

"Oh really? You sure that I'm the sensitive one?" He asks with a smirk and shoves the clone so she was sitting on the desk next to Naruko.

Naruko blinks. She looks at Sasuke, not really sure what he was planning to do. The clone looks at her, just as confused.

She soon got her answer when Sasuke parts the clone's legs and buries his face between her thighs. Both Naruko's moan in pleasure, when they felt his tongue against their core. Sasuke also continues teasing the real Naruko with his hand.

"Sasu-ke! That's not fighting fair. Nhh! Fuck!" Naruko moans and squirms.

She pants and moans. Where the Hell had Sasuke learned how to do these things with his mouth, tongue, and hands?! Nevermind. All she cared about at the moment was that it felt really, really good. She was so close.

She whimpers when Sasuke suddenly stops. He pulls away from her and gestures for her to bend over the desk. The blonde felt her face heating up.

"You have a clone give me oral sex as I kiss you, but bending over a desk makes you blush. Only you, Naruko. But if you are too shy, it's alright." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"I'm NOT shy." She protests and Sasuke raises an eyebrow, as if daring her to prove it.

Naruko being Naruko rises to the challenge. She bends over the desk. The blonde was pretty sure that she had never blushed so much in her life. Even her clone was blushing.

"That's better." He murmurs approvingly, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder and burying himself inside his lover.

Naruko and Sasuke both moan. The clone stares wide eyed as Sasuke begins taking the real Naruko against the desk fast and hard. Both of them were too close to the edge to take it slow.

Sasuke reaches over and rubs the other Naruko with one hand, while his other holds his lover firmly in place. He growls in pleasure. She was always so hot, tight, and wet. There was nothing that would ever be better than this.

The feeling of being inside her. How beautiful she looked when they were making love. The sounds of her moans. Her scent. Everything about her drove him practically insane with desire.

"S-asuke, so close!" Naruko moans and arches underneath him desperately.

Somehow he was able to slam against her spot again and again. Every time he did it, she felt herself moan wantonly and saw her clone buck against his hand desperately. It just felt too good to care about whether or not, he thought she was needy.

Her desire was pooling low in her belly. She could feel her release spiraling closer and closer. Judging by the increasingly faster thrusts, Sasuke was close through. They moved as one, desperate to achieve find bliss with their lover.

 **"MORE!"** She cries out and Sasuke slams into Naruko's spot.

With one final powerful thrust, he spills his seed inside her. Sasuke pumps his fingers inside the clone and brings her to climax. The original Naruko wasn't far behind.

Naruko felt her release wash over her like waves on a beach. She moans and arches underneath her lover. Sasuke pulls out of her. He turns her around and kisses them both one at a time, heatedly.

 **End Lemon**

"You're amazing." Sasuke murmurs almost reverently as he caresses her cheek.

Naruko smiles. She dispels the clone. Mostly because the fun was over for now and she didn't know if she'd be able to concentrate enough to keep her around anyway. She snuggles into the warmth of her lover's arms after Sasuke sits on the desk and pulls her into his lap.

"Mmm so are you." She mumbles.

Naruko was grateful that Sasuke had the common sense to dress them. Well sorta. He threw her lingerie and his shirt into a bag. Sasuke quickly throws on his pants and tugs Naruko's Hokage robes over her.

The last Uchiha then scoops her up bridal style and teleports them back to his District. Once they arrive back in his room, he gently lays her on the bed and sets the bag of clothes down, before joining her.

"I love you." Sasuke says as her covers them up and wraps his arms around her.

"I love you too, even if you are a neurotic bastard sometimes. Nice and relaxed now?" She asks.

"VERY relaxed." Sasuke replies with a smirk and Naruko smiles as she snuggles further into his hold.

"Good." The blonde replies with a cute yawn and soon dozes off in her lover's tight embrace.

Sasuke didn't take long to join her. In the morning, Naruko wakes up and stretches. She smiles when she saw he was still asleep.

The blonde hops out of the bed, deciding she was going to surprise him. Maybe she could make them breakfast in bed or something. That might take his mind off things even more. So she heads to the kitchen. As she was reaching for some pancake mix, something fell off of the fridge. She bends over and picks it up.

"I didn't know he still had any of these." She murmurs.

It was an old family photo. The Hokage estimates that it had been taken a year or two before the massacre. Sasuke wasn't that old. Maybe five or six. Itachi wasn't much older. They looked so normal.

"He did outgrow the bubble eyes though. That's a shame really. They were so cute." She muses.

"Bubble eyes?" Sasuke asks skeptically as he walks into the kitchen.

Sasuke had been fast asleep, when he suddenly felt colder. Imagine his surprise when he woke up to discover that his hot blonde was no longer sleeping next to him. So he had looked around the house, eventually finding out she had simply gone to the kitchen.

"Oh um morning!" She says in a far too cheerful fashion.

Sasuke's eyes instantly narrow in suspicion. He had known her basically all his life. So the last Uchiha knew when Naruko was trying to hide something. Right now, she was definitely trying to distract him.

"Morning. Now what were you saying about bubble eyes?" He asks again.

Naruko eeps. Damn. She was in big trouble now. She doubted Sasuke's pride was going to respond well to the whole bubble eyes label.

"Well I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. You know, I thought it'd be nice." She mumbles.

"That is very thoughtful. Go on." Sasuke insists.

She gulps. Yeah, this wouldn't end well. She knew Sasuke. At best he was going to deny the bubble eyes, at worst this was going to result in one very intense training session.

"So I found this picture. I was just thinking you were a really cute kid. You used to have these adorable bubble eyes, but you kinda grew out of them. Your eyes are hot now. I'm just saying they were really cute." She says in a rush.

"Naruko, I did not have bubble eyes." Sasuke informs her.

"Yes, yes you did." The blonde insists.

Sasuke shakes his head. He gets behind Naruko and wraps his arms around her waist. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and inhales her sweet scent.

"You're beautiful. You're strong. You're loyal. You're brave. You're the best lover anyone could ask for, but you are also really weird sometimes. I never had bubble eyes. You are imagining things." Sasuke insists.

"Hey, I didn't hear smart listed in there!" She protests.

"Well that's because I'm clearly the smart one in this relationship. I'm the brains, you're the heart. That's just the way it is." He muses.

"Nice save, bastard." She grumbles and Sasuke laughs as he kisses her forehead.

"I thought so. Come on. We better brief Shikamaru before this gets anymore out of hand. We can have breakfast later." He assures her and once they were dressed, they head into the village to find the lazy genius.

Shikamaru gulps when he sees Sasuke and Naruko heading over to him. He was pretty damn sure that the last Uchiha was still angry with him over the incident. He hadn't meant to see them together. It was an accident.

Did Sasuke care that it was an accident? Absolutely not. The cloud lover realized that he was damn lucky to be alive. Sasuke probably had considered killing him in a jealous rage and likely would have done it, if Naruko hadn't shown up at that exact moment.

"Relax, Shikamaru. Sasuke isn't going to hurt you. He's over it. The bastard understands it was just an accident. Right?" Naruko tries to reassure Shikamaru and looks at Sasuke for confirmation.

Sasuke crosses his arms. He knew it was an accident. That didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Still he wasn't an idiot. Shikamaru was their best chance at finding out who was trying to kill Naruko and how to keep her safe. So he would suck it up.

"Right. Gaara thinks the Daimyos might be plotting to have Naruko assassinated. She's become too powerful and popular. The Kazekage thinks that they likely view her as a threat to their continued power. We aren't sure what to do about it." Sasuke explains in a low whisper.

Shikamaru's eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. Well he could. But still, Naruko had saved the fucking world and this was how they wanted to repay her?! They wanted to repay the blonde by killing her.

He knew that Sasuke was serious. The Uchiha wasn't the type to make up something like this. There was no way that he was just pulling Shikamaru's leg. Naruko and Sasuke really believed there was some sort of plot to kill the bubbly blonde.

"I can see where that is a concern. Hmm well let's think this over rationally. I doubt they would send an old fashioned assassin after her. Naruko is simply too strong to kill that way, unless they caught her while she was asleep or something." The shadow user muses.

Sasuke nods. That was true. There were very few people, that could pose a real threat to Naruko in a fair fight. Actually, he might be the only other person left alive that could do so. The standard assassination attempts wouldn't work, unless they got her in her sleep.

Sasuke makes an important decision at that moment. He was going to ask her to move in. That way he could be by her while she slept. Naruko would be safer that way. Besides, she was staying over most of the time anyway. She'd probably say yes.

"Yeah. I doubt they are dumb enough to send a hired thug after me." Naruko says with a cheeky grin.

Shikamaru sighs. He exchanges a look with Sasuke. They both were thinking the same thing. Naruko wasn't taking this seriously enough. Though privately, both men realized it was hard to take Daimyos as a serious threat after you defeated Madara Uchiha.

"Be that as it may, there are still a lot of other options available to them." The lazy prodigy continues.

"Really? Like what?" The blue eyed ninja inquires.

"Well they could arrange an accident. I did wonder about the wagon incident. It looks like that was their first serious attempt. There will likely be more. Perhaps that's the route they'll go with." Shikamaru wonders out loud.

Sasuke frowns. He didn't like discussing the potential ways that Naruko could die. But he knew it was important. They had to be prepared for every possibility, no matter how unpleasant.

"I think that's the most likely route. If she was on a horse and the horse threw her off and broke her neck, that'd be an easy way to make it look like an accident. So no horse rides for you, Naruko. At least not until we figure this out." Sasuke informs her.

"Well I don't really ride horses anyway. But thanks dad. That's really swell of you to ground me from horseback riding." She grumbles.

Sasuke shakes his head. It was for her own protection. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his most precious person. If she wanted to grumble at him, so be it!

"Somehow I doubt, that it's horses she's interested in riding." Shikamaru observes.

Naruko blushes as red as one of Sasuke's beloved tomatoes. Her lover gives the other Leaf Ninja a dirty look for that one. He remembered Shikamaru seeing Naruko riding him. He still was not happy about that.

"Jealous?" He snarls.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. It's not like that. I don't see Naruko that way and I'm in love with Temari. I just couldn't resist the dirty joke. Anyway, so we are agreed they will probably try to go the accident route?" He asks.

Sasuke seems somewhat pacified by that answer. That was right. Shikamaru had his own hot blonde. Good. He could keep his mitts off Naruko then.

"Yeah. That does seem the most likely route." Sasuke agrees and Naruko nods her head.

"Great. Well you're Hokage Naruko. So it's not like you can report this to a higher up. Just watch your back, okay? I don't know what the Leaf or any of us would do, if something happened to you. You are the glue that holds this village together right now." Shikamaru advises her.

Naruko smiles. It was really nice to acknowledged now. She had spent most of her life seeking acceptance and now she had it. It was a good feeling.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. It means a lot to hear you say that. I mean it. Well bastard, you better get going. The Academy kids aren't going to teach themselves." She chides him gently.

Sasuke sighs. He gives Naruko a quick kiss on the cheek and darts off. Shikamaru gives her an incredulous look.

"I still can't believe you made him an instructor." He says.

"He said the same thing. Come on. He's smart. He wants to have lots of kids. So I thought it'd be good for him to practice." She says.

"Teaching someone their ABC's or how to throw a kunai, is a lot different than rising them." Shikamaru points out.

Naruko shrugs. She didn't care what either of them said. It was a brilliant idea. Eventually, they'd both see that. Believe it!


	11. Chapter 11

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this story took so long to update. I just got some writer's block for it and got caught up in my other stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two months after the last chapter.

Chapter 11

Two months later, Naruko and Sasuke were at a restaurant with the rest of Team Seven. Privately, the last Uchiha thought that his lover was out of her mind. He couldn't see how this little reunion would end in anything other than disaster, but she had been so excited about it. One look at those sad blue eyes and Sasuke had caved almost immediately.

So that was how he found himself sitting next to Naruko at a rather large table in a fancy restaurant. Thankfully, the villagers had gotten fairly used to seeing the Leaf's new power couple. They were staring and whispering about them, but at least they were trying to be subtle about it. (Sasuke did give them some points for at least trying not to be too obvious about their gossiping.)

"Naruko, are you sure you don't want the ramen?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I think I'll just have a steak." She replies and the raven haired ninja raises an eyebrow.

Naruko didn't want ramen. This had to be a historic day. Was she an imposter? He decides there was only one way to find out. Subtly he places his hand underneath the table and squeezes her inner thigh.

An imposter would be shocked. A fake Naruko would blush. They would probably jump. The real Naruko's eyes would flash orange or amber like in Sage mode briefly. He relaxes when he saw that they did indeed change color for a second or two. This was indeed his blonde.

"Are you feeling alright, Naruko?" Kakashi asks in concern.

He had never heard of his former student turning down ramen. Was she sick or something? That was just so unlike her that the Copycat Ninja couldn't help but grow concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just for some reason the thought of eating ramen right now makes me want to vomit. It's weird." She says with a shrug.

Sakura shrugs. Naruko had been practically living off of the cheap noodles for years. Maybe she had finally just gotten sick of it. The blue eyed ninja certainly didn't look sick.

"I can look you over, if you want." The pink haired woman offers.

"Maybe after dinner. I feel fine now. So how are you guys? It's been forever since we all last got together." Naruko inquires cheerfully.

Sai happily answers her question. He launches into a long explanation about his newest artistic projects and how he was dating Ino now. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that last part.

He had a hard time wrapping his mind around the thought of those two together. Still it was none of his business. He couldn't really judge. Naruko and him were opposites in every conceivable way. Sometimes opposites attracted. That had to be the case with Ino and Sai.

"Sometimes I help her at the flower shop. She appreciates my knowledge of color contrasts." He states smugly.

"That's very nice. Well I've just been doing the standard missions. Nothing particularly interesting to report." Yamato offers.

The waitress comes over and takes their order. Sasuke watches as Naruko discusses the flower shop with Sai. How she could pretend to have an interest in such mundane things was beyond his comprehension.

No wait. On second thought, she actually did look sincerely interested. Really? Flowers? Honestly.

"I've been enjoying my retirement. It's amusing to listen to all the rumors swirling around the village these days. Is there any truth to some of the more exotic ones?" Kakashi inquires "innocently."

Sakura, Yamato, and Sasuke all sputter at that question. It was obvious what the silver haired ninja was asking. He was asking about the Leaf's most infamous power couple's sex life.

"Depends on how exotic you are talking. I don't really pay attention to what rumors are flying around anymore." Naruko says with a shrug and Sasuke shoots Kakashi a dirty look.

There was no way in Hell that he was going to discuss that aspect of their relationship, in front of their teammates. Forget that. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Alright. Alright. Sasuke, you don't have to give me that look. It's perfectly to be curious. I am only interested in making sure that two of my former students are happy. That's all. It's not as if I was going to ask for a demonstration." The CopyCat Ninja informs him.

Sasuke felt himself twitch. He wouldn't entirely put such a thing past Kakashi. He settles down once it became clear that the other ninja was going to stand down though.

"He's just teasing, bastard." Naruko says with a laugh and then her eyes widen and she runs towards the bathroom.

Sasuke blinks. He quickly follows his lover. What the Hell was going on? First, she didn't want ramen. Now she was racing towards the bathroom?

"Naruko?" He calls out in concern in the hall.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a few minu-" Naruko begins to say, but never finishes her sentence as the sounds of vomiting can be heard coming from inside the bathroom.

"Sasuke, you can't go in there. It's the women's bathroom." Sakura scolds him once she comes into view.

Sasuke gives her a look that says, _"Oh really? Who is going to stop me?"_ The pink haired ninja just shakes her head at the look on the last Uchiha's face. It was almost cute that he was so worried about Naruko.

"I'll go check on her. Besides, I'm a medic. I can probably help her more than you could in this situation." The jade eyed woman reasons as she walks into the bathroom.

"Naruko?" She calls out gently.

The blue eyed ninja didn't respond to Sakura. She was too busy emptying her stomach of all its contents. Sakura was somewhat alarmed by how much the other woman was vomiting.

"H-ey, Sakura." She mumbles after a few minutes.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital. That seems rather excessive, even for the flu and I've never known you to get sick." She suggests.

"Yeah. That might be a good idea." The blonde concedes and heads out of the bathroom with Sakura.

The Hokage was practically tackled by her very worried lover. Sasuke's eyes scan her from head to toe. It was obvious that he was trying to see what was wrong with her.

"We are going to stop at the hospital. I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it was just some bad ramen, but it's better to get it checked out." The blonde says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Somehow had doubted bad ramen would have that drastic of an impact on a person. He wraps his arms around Naruko and teleports her to the hospital in a swirl of flames.

"DAMN IT, SASUKE!" Sakura growls as she was left behind.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sasuke and Naruko find Tsunade. The raven haired ninja was certainly not going to wait around for Sakura to catch up. Naruko was sick and needed treatment immediately.

"What's going on? Why does Naruko look like Hell?" The busty blonde demands.

"I spent the last ten minutes or so losing my lunch and breakfast. That's why." Naruko informs Tsunade in a huff.

The medic blinks at that news. She gestures for the couple to follow her to her office. First things first, she checked Naruko's temperature. Hmm she wasn't running a fever.

"Well no fever. So I think we can rule out the flu or anything of that nature. Let me take your vitals." The older woman says as she does exactly that.

Tsunade had never felt more nervous during an exam in her life. Sasuke was standing in the corner. She knew that the last Uchiha was ready to jump on her the second he didn't approve of whatever she was doing to her patient. Sasuke apparently had invented the phrase overprotective.

"Hmm your vitals are fine. I'm not really seeing anything that should trigger that much vomiting." Tsunade says a few minutes later.

Sasuke watches the blondes like a hawk. On one hand, he knew he was being ridiculous. Tsunade clearly wasn't going to try to hurt Naruko. On the other hand, his instincts just didn't care.

"I hate to get personal, but I am only asking as a medical professional. Have you two been intimate without using the Jutsu or other forms of contraception?" The busty blonde ask cautiously.

"We were intimate once at the start of our relationship without using protection. Since then we were very careful. I'm sure that Gaara has told you about the attempt on Naruko's life." Sasuke says.

Naruko blinks. Well they had been really careful, except for the first time and there was that time a couple months ago in the classroom. That had been fun.

"Well we slipped up twice actually. Remember the classroom?" She asks Sasuke.

"The classroom?" Tsunade asks and raises an eyebrow at that question.

"You said that your interest was purely as a medical professional. You don't get the details about our sex life and that includes locations. Do you really think that she is pregnant?" Sasuke asks.

"It's certainly possible. Twice isn't much, but it really only takes once. How long ago was the classroom incident?" She asks in amusement.

Naruko feels herself blushing. She definitely enjoyed sex with Sasuke. Hell she enjoyed it even more than fighting with him, but it wasn't like she was a major exhibitionist and ready to print their sexual exploits up for everyone to read about. That and it felt weird to be discussing this with Tsunade.

"About two months ago." The blue eyed ninja admits.

"Morning sickness generally starts around six weeks. Though it varies. It would explain your nausea and why you aren't displaying any other symptoms. I think a pregnancy test would be our best bet." Tsunade reasons.

Sasuke wanted children with Naruko. More than anything really, but they still had to worry about would be assassins. It wasn't a smart time to have them. Then again, they were ninjas. There really wasn't an ideal time for ninjas to have kids unless it was after they retired from active combat duty.

"Alright, Granny Tsunade." Naruko says as she glances back at her lover.

Sasuke dutifully steps forward and laces one of his hands with Naruko's in a show of support. He nods at Tsunade.

The busty blonde quickly takes out the chakra paper test that was used for pregnancy. She figured that both of them probably knew how it worked, but she was going to tell them anyway. It was better safe than sorry.

The paper will change color. If it's only one color, then Naruko isn't pregnant. If a small bit of it changes a different color or shimmers, then she is. The paper will react to your chakra, as soon as you touch it." Tsunade informs the other blonde woman.

Naruko nods. She touches the paper and watches as it quickly turns an orangeish red color. Though towards the middle there was a tiny speck violet. The blonde blinks as it dawned at her, that she was looking at her son or daughter for the very first time.

"Normally, I would say congratulations. But be careful. The Kazekage is right, it's likely the Daimyos will try something, especially when they find out you are pregnant." Tsunade warns her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to them. I'll chain her to the bed until she goes into labor, if I have to." Sasuke says firmly.

"What?! No way. You are not chaining me to the bed for my entire pregnancy. Besides, they hadn't tried anything for months. Maybe they gave up or changed their minds…" Naruko suggests hopefully.

Sasuke gives his lover a look that told her exactly what he thought of that assessment. He clearly wasn't as optimistic was his blonde.

"I know that you don't actually believe that." Sasuke says.

"Alright. Alright. You're right. I don't, but hey a girl can hope right?" She asks.

Sasuke just shakes his head. He wraps his arms around Naruko protectively. She was an optimist. He was a pessimist. That was just the way it was. He wasn't going to take any chances when it came to her safety or the safety of their child.

"It's a good thing that you find ramen repulsive at the moment. That's not exactly healthy eating. You should eat better while you are pregnant for the baby's sake. Your stomach might be a fortress, but that's not necessarily the case for him or her." Sasuke muses.

"Hmpf! But yeah, I guess you're right. We should probably let the others know that I'm okay. Do you wanna tell them right away or wait awhile?" She asks.

Sasuke pauses. If the circumstances were different, he'd probably be publicly announcing it immediately. But Naruko was the target of assassination attempts. When they found out that she was pregnant, that was only going to make the situation worse. It was better to keep things quiet for now.

"We'll wait awhile. You aren't showing yet. I don't mind our team knowing, but the less who know right now the better. We don't want to tip the Daimyos off." He says.

Naruko frowns. She wanted to share the good news, but she knew that he was right. He was right from a practical perspective. It was still really annoying though.

"Alright." She sulks.

"We'll just tell them that it was something you ate for now. I know that you are excited and want to tell them the truth. I do too. But it's too dangerous right now. " Her lover tells her.

The blonde sighs. Yeah, she knew that. Still she supposed she should at least let their friends know that she wasn't dying or something. She has Sasuke teleport them back.

"She's fine. Tsunade looked her over. It was just something she ate." Sasuke says and acts completely casual.

Naruko privately thought that Sasuke should have become an actor. If she hadn't been in the doctor's office with him, she never would he suspected the truth. It was a bit disturbing actually.

"Oh well I'm glad you are okay. You should probably head home and try to sleep it off." Sakura suggests and Naruko nods.

"Take good care of her, dickless." Sai says to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt himself twitch. SMACK. He couldn't' resist. Sai had that one coming to him. He had never been that fond of the artist, but comments like that just deserved punishment.

"Sasuke!" Naruko scolds him.

"Did you hear what this idiot called me?" Sasuke demands.

"Yes, I heard it. Sai just makes weird nicknames for people. Trust me, I know that you aren't dickless. Does it really matter if Sai teases you? He's just trying to bond over trash talk." The blonde asks.

The last Uchiha glowers at Sai. He sighs and nods at Naruko. Fine, he'd let the idiot live…for now. He didn't want to risk upsetting Naruko in her condition. That would be bad for the baby.

"Alright. Let's just get you home. You should get some rest, like Sakura says." The blue eyed woman says.

"Take it easy, Naruko." Yamato pleads and the blonde nods in agreement.

"Don't worry. I will. I imagine that the bastard is going to fuss over me like crazy." She responds with a smile.

Damn fucking right he was going to fuss over her. She was carrying their child. Their first child. It was his JOB to "fuss" over her. Naruko would just have to deal with it.

"Good. He should. It's not like you to get sick." Kakashi points out and Sasuke nods in agreement.

"Come on, Naruko." Sasuke says and offers her his hand.

Naruko smiles and takes it. The expectant mother let her lover lead them back to their home. Once they arrive, Sasuke promptly scoops her up Bridal Style and carries her into their room and gently sets her on the bed.

"Bastard, you are going to be insanely overprotective…aren't you?" She asks and Sasuke nods.

"You have assassins after you and you're pregnant. I don't think it's being overprotective. It's being realistically concerned for your safety and our child's safety. You can't possibly expect me not to be worried." Sasuke replies.

The boisterous ninja simply nods her head. Well in a way it was really touching. Sasuke was just showing that he cared in his own "unique" way.

"Alright. I just hope you aren't planning to wrap me in bubble wrap or something." Naruko laughs.

"I considered it." Sasuke informs her.

"Wait! What?! You're joking, right?! You can't possibly be serious about the bubble wrap." She stammers out.

Sasuke smirks. No, he wasn't serious about that. He just couldn't resist teasing her.

"You're right. I was joking. I wouldn't do that. It's still really tempting just to not let you leave this house until you go into labor. I just want you and our baby to be safe. That's all." Sasuke insists.

"That's sweet bastard, but you are forgetting something. I'm a badass ninja! I kicked Madara's ass! I think I can handle whatever assassins they send my way, easily." She exclaims.

Sasuke shakes his head. He kisses her cheek. The last Uchiha knew that his lover was powerful. That wasn't the issue. The issue was the Daimyos were a bunch of conniving vipers. He wouldn't put anything past them.

"I love you. I just don't want to lose you." He admits and wraps the blankets around them.

"I love you too, but you worry too much. Nothing's going to happen to me. Besides, I'm sure Kurama will help too!" She says cheerfully.

Sasuke blinks. That thought hadn't occurred to him. How did Tailed Beasts effect pregnancies. Well Naruko's mother had been the previous host to Kurama. So maybe they didn't have a negative impact. It might be beneficial. Still he wasn't entirely certain that was a comforting though.

"How would he help, exactly?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't know. I mean he's inside my body. If something goes wrong, he'd probably notice it before even I did. Don't worry so much. You aren't even thirty. Do you want to have hair like Kakashi's already?" She teases him.

"Naruko, this is serious." Sasuke chides her.

"I know it is, but you need to relax." She says and flips them so she was on top of him.

Sasuke looks up at Naruko. Hmm yeah, it was hard to be worried when you had such a lovely view on top of you. Her blonde hair framed her face like a halo and her breasts were covered, still glorious. Not to mention her stunning blue eyes. Frankly, the whiskers were fucking adorable. (Not that he would ever admit that out lout because he had his pride.)

"Well you know what happens when you help me relax." He mutters smugly.

"Yeah, I know. That was fun. We should do that again sometime." She says with a smile.

"Yes, yes we should." The eldest Uchiha agrees.

Sasuke blinks as he realizes that technically, he was no longer the last one. Naruko would probably give their child his last name. She was noble like that.

They had a family now. Even if the most they had seen of their child was a tiny violet dot, he or she was going to arrive in a few months. It was…quite the revelation really.

"You alright? You look a little stunned." Naruko asks in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that it's sinking in. Do you feel any different? Other than the morning sickness." He asks.

Naruko considers the question. She shakes her head. Other than that and suddenly not liking ramen, she felt fine. Still it was nice of Sasuke to ask.

"I feel fine." She assures him and Sasuke caresses her cheek.

"Would you tell me if you didn't? You can be really stubborn sometimes. I don't want you to try to tough it out, if you think something is wrong." He tells her.

"Of course, I'd tell you." Naruko says as she lays down on him, using Sasuke as her mattress. (Her very sexy mattress.)

Sasuke nods in approval. He allows her to lay on him and runs his fingers through her hair. It was hard to believe that this was the same person who had once spray painted the Hokage Mountain Faces to look like clowns as a child. He smirks. She wasn't called the most unpredictable ninja for no reason.

"Try to get some sleep." He tells her.

"Yeah. Okay." Naruko says with a yawn and cuddles into him, soon dozing off.

Sasuke smiles. This time things would be different. He wasn't going to let anyone take his new family from him. If that meant he had to personally slaughter the Daimyos, he would do it.

He tries to picture their child. He pictures blue eyes and dark hair. Blue eyes were recessive, but the Fourth Hokage had blue eyes to. That meant they stood somewhat of a fighting chance. Minato had also been a blonde, but he just couldn't picture a blonde Uchiha. It didn't matter how hard he tried.

"I wonder if you are going to be a boy or a girl." He muses to himself as he lightly places a hand on Naruko's still flat stomach.

It was far too early for her to be showing just yet. That made it somewhat harder for Sasuke to truly wrap his mind around the fact that Naruko was carrying their child. But he had seen the test result for himself. She was pregnant.

Sasuke didn't really have a strong preference either way. He would love a son. But he was also a realist. The men in his family in particular, tended to have rather unhappy endings. Maybe a daughter would be better? Would that make a difference?

"Doesn't matter. Just try not to give your mother too hard of a time. She is very stubborn and I don't care what she says. She probably wouldn't tell me if something was wrong. Also…I hope you aren't scared of the Nine Tails." He continues his conversation with his son or daughter.

For a moment, he imagined Kurama babysitting. He tries not to laugh. Yes, that was definitely not going to happen. It was a comical image though and helped soothe his frazzled nerves enough that he was soon able to join his lover in the Land of Dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this one took awhile. I've just been struggling with it and got caught up with some of my other stories. Unless I remove a story completely, I am going to finish it though. It might take me awhile to update, but I'll I will. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

The next day, Naruko woke up to breakfast in bed. Actually, it was more like several breakfasts worth. She blinks. The blonde had never seen so much food in her entire life before.

"Bastard, did you make all this?" She asks in shock.

Sasuke merely nods. She looks at the piles of food in awe. Sometimes she wondered if he should just retire from being an Academy instructor and just become a chef. Damn.

"You're eating for two now. I didn't know what you wanted. You don't want ramen anymore. So it's possible that your eating habits have changed completely. Cravings are normal for a pregnancy, but you are you. There's no telling how your pregnancy will be different from everyone else's and that's before we even factor in the Nine Tail's influence." Sasuke says.

"Hmpf. You just had to go and ruin the moment by being a bastard." She grumbles.

"You knew that I was a "bastard" when you fell in love with me. I don't know why you are complaining about it now." Her lover says with a shrug.

"That is true, but so not the point! Maybe next time I get Morning Sickness, I should just throw up on you." The blonde threatens him.

"I love you too." The raven haired ninja says in amusement and leans over, kissing her.

Naruko kisses back. Well he was kinda right. She knew what his personality was like, when she fell in love with him. She supposed this was the Sasuke version of being nice. Besides, she couldn't be mad at him when he made her all this really yummy looking food and kissed her like that.

"I feel in love with you for your body. It clearly wasn't for your personality." She says after she breaks the kiss and taunts him.

"Oh I'm sure that my body had something to do with it. But I doubt you would have chased my ass as long as you did, if it was purely physical. Be a good Hokage and eat." He says orders her.

The blonde rolls her eyes at his bossy tone. Hey, she was Hokage here. She should be the one giving the orders, not him. Didn't he know how this worked?!

"You are so bossy today. Sasuke, you can't boss me around anymore. I'm Hokage. You are my subordinate." She says smugly.

"Technically when I'm performing my ninja duties, yeah." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Hey, I'm your Hokage all the time! That makes you like my love slave or something" Naruko protests.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. He raises an eyebrow as if to say, _"Really? You're really going to try this?"_

Only Naruko. Sometimes he was stunned at what came out of her mouth. His blonde could be quite vocal, but she had never really experimented with acting in the bedroom. She was endlessly creative, as evidenced by her use of clones in the classroom once. But she had never really tried out that the whole dominant and submissive thing.

"Sure, Naruko. Sure." Sasuke states in amusement and grabs a piece of bacon.

"It is so true!" She exclaims.

"Mhm. Whatever you say. Just be a good girl and eat." Sasuke says again.

She mutters something about teaching cocky bastard a lesson under her breath and grabs some toast. Naruko wasn't sure it was a good idea to eat a lot. She was probably going to end up throwing it up anyway.

It didn't take them long to finish eating. Naruko eeps when she felt something touch her stomach. She relaxes when she realizes that it was just Sasuke. Somehow he had moved without her noticing and was now sitting behind her.

"You're so jumpy. Relax." Sasuke whispers into her ear seductively and glides his hands over her stomach in a gentle massage.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you giving my belly a massage?" The blonde asks.

"Massages are very relaxing. It's not good for pregnant women to be stressed. That and it's really the only way besides talking that I have to let our baby know that I'm here." He states.

The blue eyed ninja blinks. That was shockingly adorable. He wanted to let their son or daughter know that they were there.

"That's really cute. But I don't think that the baby can hear you or feel you at this point." The Hokage points out.

"Maybe not. But I know that at some point, they can hear you while inside the womb. It might be early, but there's no harm in it." Sasuke says as he continues his massage.

Naruko sighs in contentment and leans back into him more. Well Sasuke was probably slightly delusional. She couldn't believe he actually thought that their child could already hear and feel them, but it was sweet and it did feel good. There wasn't really a reason to protest.

"That's a good love slave." Naruko says with a smirk.

"Whatever." Sasuke responds with a snort.

Meanwhile Kakashi sighs as he heads to the hospital. He didn't for one minute buy that it was food poisoning. Naruko never got sick. He figured that it had something to do with the Nine Tails, but it didn't matter. The point was he had never known that woman to get sick and thus he had a pretty good idea what was really going on.

Of course he was an experienced ninja. That meant that he knew the value of getting proof whenever you had a theory. Therefore, he was going to get proof.

"Oh, Kakashi. What are you doing here?" Tsunade asks when she sees the silver haired Jonin arrive.

"I wanted to talk to you. It's important. It's about Naruko. I have reasons to be concerned for her health. Do you have a few moments?" The CopyCat Ninja inquires.

Tsunade blinks. She nods and leads him off to her office. This had to be serious. It wasn't like Kakashi to fret over nothing. She just prayed that Naruko hadn't miscarried or something of that nature. The medic didn't think that the world would survive the wrath of a mourning Sasuke.

"Of course. Wait a minute. I assume that it would be better if we were absolutely certain that no one was going to overhear us." She says as she casts a soundproofing jutsu around her office.

"Yes, that would indeed be preferable. Last night, Naruko and Sasuke joined us for dinner. It was something of a reunion for Team Seven." He begins.

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. The busty woman failed to see why that would raise concerns about Naruko's health. She gestures for him to continue though.

"Yes? And what is the problem with that? That doesn't seem unusual." The medic replies.

"She rushed to the bathroom and she proceeded to vomit a great deal. Sasuke rushed her to the hospital. When she came back they tried to claim it was something they ate." Kakashi says.

The medic mentally sighs. Damn it. She really hoped that the Jonin hadn't guessed that Naruko was pregnant. If Sasuke and Naruko hadn't told anyone yet, they likely had a good reason.

Honestly, she had expected the last Uchiha to be proclaiming it from the rooftops or Hokage Mountain. The fact that he hadn't only further proved her suspicions. Sasuke really believed that Naruko and their baby might be in real danger.

"That happens sometimes. Almost everyone has eaten spoiled food at least once in their life and gotten sick from it. I wouldn't fret on it." Tsunade informs him.

"Oh I am aware of that. Still Naruko rarely gets sick. That's why I don't think she is actually sick. She and Sasuke are lovers now. Their both young. It wouldn't be surprising if they got caught up in the moment and forgot to use the Jutsu. I suspect she is pregnant and I know that you were the one who treated her. So I want the truth." Kakashi says firmly.

Damn it. He knew. There was no getting around this. She could try to lie, but what would be the use? Kakashi was a very determined individual and the young couple could only realistically hide her pregnancy for so long anyway.

"She's pregnant. We have reason to believe that her life may be in danger. So it is important to keep that fact a secret for as long as possible." Tsunade confesses.

"I thought as much. I will say this much for Sasuke. He certainly works fast. I won't tell anyone. I just had to know. I am a bit hurt that they didn't tell me. Though I certainly do understand their reasoning. What are you planning on doing about all of this?" He inquires.

The medic sighs. Unfortunately, there wasn't much they could do at the moment. They didn't have any real proof. One could hardly accuse the daimyos of conspiring to kill off a war hero without it.

"For now, we have to wait and gather information." She admits.

"That's not particularly comforting. I shall be on the look out for anything suspicious of course." The CopyCat Ninja assures her.

The blonde could only nod her head in gratitude. In a way, it was a bit of a relief to finally share this knowledge with someone else. It lightened the weight on her shoulders, but she wasn't foolish. She knew that things were far from settled.

Meanwhile the Daimyos were having another meeting. They had a problem. The poisoning plan wasn't working.

"She never eats anything that we have access to." One of them growls in frustration.

"Well perhaps we shouldn't try to put it in her food. How about her water? We could easily poison the Uchiha wells. Sasuke is immune to most poisons. He wouldn't get sick. So no one would ever suspect what happened." The Fire Daimyo suggests.

"That's a brilliant idea." Another agrees.

He nods proudly. Still he couldn't help but feel guilty. She had helped to save he world. Unfortunately, they didn't really have another choice.

The blonde woman might not want power now, but she would eventually. If they wanted to preserve their positions, they had to act now. The Daimyos had to take action swiftly or all would be lost.

"Who shall we send to do the deed?" He inquires.

It would be a simple matter to poison the wells. They just had to wait until Naruko went to her office and Sasuke was at the Academy. Idly, he was still flabbergasted that she would actually make the last Uchiha a fucking teacher!

That seemed to be just asking for trouble. If it were up to him, he wouldn't let the former S Class Criminal anywhere near children. Did she not see how dangerous that was?

"Oh I have just the mercenary in mind. Don't worry about it." Another says.

Seriously, she was leaving that monster alone with children for hours at a time? He knew that most women considered him attractive, but he would have thought she'd exercise some common sense. This was ridiculous.

Oh well. That was not his chief concern. Sasuke was not the threat that Naruko was. Oh he was on the battlefield, but not in the battle of public opinion. Naruko was seen as the savior. Sasuke was not.

"Very well. Then I suppose we are all agreed?" The Fire Daimyo asks and everyone nods in agreement.

Later that day, Sasuke heads to the Academy. He was grading some papers while the children were at recess. Sasuke had made a clone to watch them, so he could focus on grading the papers.

That's when he realized a fight was going. Sasuke sighs and heads outside. He was going to have to break this up. This was the third time that Melena and Kai had gotten into a fight this fucking week.

"Alright. That's it. Break it up. Save it for when you are out in the field facing enemies or actual training." The eldest Uchiha says.

The two twelve year olds quickly break apart. They were going to graduate this year. Sasuke mentally shakes his head in disbelief at that. Those two were far more interested in tearing into each other than studying for their exams.

It pained him to admit it, but it wasn't like either of them needed to study all that hard. They were both gifted. Perhaps it was only natural that they would be so competitive for each other. They were constantly battling it out for the top slot.

"If you two keep this up, you are going to have to invite me to the wedding." He mutters.

The class of twelve year olds all blink and look at Sasuke in confusion. He smirks. He would never harm a child, but he would embarrass them. Embarrassment was a far more effective tool to gain compliance than the use of force when it came to anyone under the age of 15.

"What wedding?" Kai asks in confusion.

"Your wedding." Sasuke replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kai's only twelve though. He can't get married." Melena says.

"Oh not right now. In about a decade or so. After you two have both grown up and resolved the sexual tension that is clearly going on between the two of you. You know the more a boy picks on a girl, the more he likes her at this age. I suppose the reverse is true. God knows that Naruko never left me the fuck alone at your age." He says with a shrug.

Everyone stares at him wide eyed. Mostly because none of them had ever heard a teacher swear before or say the words sexual tension. That and none of the kids could process the two prodigies _**LIKING**_ each other. Had their Sensei completely lost his mind? Maybe they should get Naruko.

"Wait. You think that I like HER?!" Kai sputters in outrage and Sasuke nods.

"It's rather obvious. You'll both get beyond this phase, someday. If you keep fighting though, I am going to give you both detention and I will make you clean the entire Academy WITHOUT using any jutsus. Do I make myself clear?!" He asks.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM, but yes Sensei." Melena grumbles.

Sasuke nods at her approvingly. Well it was a start. He wasn't a matchmaker. Eventually, they would sort it out on their own. It was just his job to make sure they both graduated in one piece.

"I don't like her either, but yeah. I got it." The other half of the bickering duo pouts.

The eldest Uchiha nods and heads back into the classroom. He sighs as he looks at the giant stack of papers. Damn it. This was going to take forever.

While he was battling the dreaded paperwork monster of doom, his mind started to drift again. He wondered if his child would have their own Melena or Kai? Maybe not.

There was a chance that his son or daughter would actually be able to get along with everyone. Well at least well enough not to end up in a schoolyard fight every other day. It was a slim chance, but anything was possible.

"I wonder what Naruko is doing now? Probably assigning some missions." he mutters to himself.

Elsewhere in the Leaf, Gaara was visiting with Naruko. He was inside the hyper blonde's office. The red head was determined to impress on her the proper importance of taking the necessary precautions to ensure her safety.

"Gaara, I get it. I know they are probably going to try to do something. I really do. I'm just not going to live my life in fear." The blonde Hokage says.

"Naruko, I admire your courage. Really, I do. But I am half ready to tell he Uchiha just to chain you to the bed until this is all over. God knows that the deviant would probably enjoy it." He mutters.

The young woman blinks. It was odd. Sasuke and Gaara borderline hated each other, but they were a lot alike. Sasuke had suggested doing the same thing earlier.

"Yeah. He would enjoy that. Hey! He's not a deviant. The father of my child is not a deviant! I was the one who came up with the clone idea." She protests.

The Kazekage gapes at her. _"The father of my child is not a deviant!"_ Naruko was pregnant?! His best friend was pregnant?!

Naruko eeps. Damn it. She hadn't meant for it to slip out that way. Obviously, she was going to tell her best friend. (Well her best friend that she wasn't sleeping with anyway, since Sasuke was her other best friend.)

"You're carrying his child?! Naruko, are you out of your mind?! There is an assassination plot being plotted against you. This is not the time to have a baby!" The other Kage exclaims.

"I know. We were being careful. It was just that we slipped up once. It's okay though. I pity the Daimyos if they try anything. Sasuke is really happy about this. So am I. I know the timing could have been better, but we are ninjas. There's never going to be a perfect time to have a baby." The blonde reasons.

Gaara smacks his forehead. Of course Sasuke would be overjoyed. He had just restored his Clan. Naruko was probably happy that Sasuke was happy. That and the woman had been deprived of a normal childhood. She probably craved a family almost as much as the eldest Uchiha did.

He mentally corrected himself before he said the last Uchiha. Gaara highly doubted that kid wasn't going to have Sasuke's last name. Still this complicated things. He had no idea what they were going to do about this.

"That's it. I'm talking to him. He's chaining you to the bed for everything that doesn't involved a hospital." The Kazekage insists.

"You two are both really bossy. I'm fine. I survived the war. I doubt the Daimyos are going to be a challenge by comparison. You both need to relax. I am taking the threat seriously, but I don't think it's nearly as bad as you guys think." The blonde insists.

The red head gives a dirty look. Naruko sighs and throws up her hands. It was clearly a _"I surrounded,"_ gesture. There was no reasoning with either of them when they were like this. They had to be the two most stubborn men on the planet.

"Alright. Alright. I'll be careful. You and Sasuke really should talk though. You two are a lot alike." She says.

Gaara makes a snort at that proclamation. Maybe once they had been alike during the Chunin Exams, but that was in the past. He had changed. The Kazekage wasn't so certain that Sasuke had.

It didn't matter though. What mattered was that Naruko thought he had. Sasuke was the father of his best friend's child. So a certain degree of tolerance was necessary. ( That didn't mean he had to like it though.)

"How far along are you? You can't be very far. I'm hardly an expert on pregnancy, but you don't seem to be showing yet. Isn't the mother's belly supposed to expand?" He asks.

"Only two months. So I'm not really far enough along to be showing yet. Yeah, my belly will get bigger. I'm going to look really fat before I have this baby, but that's normal. I don't mind though." The blonde informs him.

The red head could only nod. It was hard to process that Naruko was going to be a mother. It seemed like only yesterday, she was twelve. Still he supposed it was only natural. People got older and most people ended up having children.

"I hope for the sake of everyone that child growing in your womb takes more after you than him." Her friend declares.

"Gaara! That was really mean!" Naruko protests.

He shrugs. It was the truth. God help them all if that kid was anything like Sasuke. They would all be doomed if that was the case.

"It might have been mean, but you know it was accurate. Naruko, you should be more aware of his temper than anyone." The red head continues.

Naruko just shakes her head. Alright. It didn't look like Gaara and Sasuke were going to be drinking buddies, anytime soon. Well as long as they didn't try to kill each other, she could deal.

"I know his temper, but come on. That was still mean. Nevermind. I'm glad that you know. We hate having to keep it a secret, but it's really safer this way." She mumbles.

"You can only keep a pregnancy a secret for so long. What will you do when it becomes glaringly obvious that you haven't just had too much ramen to eat?" The Kazekage asks.

The blonde sighs. Yeah. There was only so long they could keep this under wraps. That much was obvious.

"We haven't really gotten that far yet. I kinda figure we'll figure it out before we get to that point, but we'll handle it. We always do." The blue eyed ninja says cheerfully.

Gaara rubs the back of his head sheepishly. It was one thing to be a glass half full type of person. It was another to completely wing it and have no plan for how you were going to deal with a dangerous situation.

"Naruko, what am I going to do with you?" He asks with a dramatic sigh.

"What do you mean?" She replies in confusion.

The Kazekage just shakes his head. Nevermind. If she wasn't going to come up with a strategy for dealing with this, he would. He might have to enlist the eldest Uchiha's help, but he would do it.

"Forget it. Well the village seems to be doing well. It's flourishing under your leadership. How are you enjoying being Hokage? Is it everything that you dreamed it would be?" He asks because he was curious and he wanted to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! The Leaf is doing great. Well…it's mostly great. I could do without some of the more administrative aspects of the job! But I finally achieved my dream! It's amazing! I'm trying to get it through Sasuke's thick skull that I'm his boss now. That's going to take some time. He'll get it…eventually though. Believe it!" The young woman exclaims.

Gaara chuckles. He doubted very much that Sasuke was ever going to accept Naruko as his "boss." Still it would be amusing to watch her try to make him understand that very simple fact.

"I wish you good luck in that venture. You are going to need it. He's the second most stubborn person that I have ever met." The red head muses.

"Really? Who is the most stubborn person that you've ever met?" His friend asks.

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met. That's why you are the only one who could ever handle carrying his baby." Gaara answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took so long. I really have been struggling for how to make this story not anticlimactic. That and other story plot bunnies were hopping faster. I have so many ideas that I have in the back of my head at the moment. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This one takes place a month after the last one.

Chapter 13

"Sasuke, why are we in the Land of the Waves?" Naruko asks in confusion, one month later.

"Naruko, you're pregnant. You deserve to take a vacation for a few days. Enjoy being away from the paperwork for a bit." Sasuke says as he checks them into a beautiful inn.

"Awe. That's sweet of you, bastard. You wanted a romantic getaway." The blonde says with a grin.

Sasuke actually had more reasons for bringing her to the Land of Waves than a romantic getaway, but that was one of them. So technically, he wasn't lying when he nodded his head in agreement. He just wasn't telling her the whole truth yet.

"Yeah. Plus it will be nice to have some privacy and not have others glaring at me for deflowering their princess." Sasuke adds with a shrug.

"Oh come on. They do not look at you like that!" She protests.

The eldest Uchiha raises an eyebrow. Was Naruko really going to try to pretend that wasn't what happened in the Leaf? She was either oblivious or lying through her teeth.

"Oh really?" Her lover asks.

"Alright. Maybe they do a little, but it's getting better. Isn't it?" She asks a bit mournfully.

The raven haired ninja just shakes his head and sighs. Naruko really had this idea that if she just wished for something strongly enough, it would happen. So far he couldn't exactly blame her for this belief.

That is largely what had happened throughout her life. Still it was going to take a long time for the Leaf Village to really accept him again. That was just the reality of the situation.

"Yes, it is getting better. I don't care though. I didn't come back for them. I came back for you and to honor Itachi's legacy." He informs her.

"I really wish that you could see in the Leaf what I do. You wanted to be Hokage once what changed? You must have loved the village to want to run it." The blonde insists.

"We both know that you are a far better Hokage than I could ever be. I wanted to run the village to prevent more people from sharing Itachi's fate. I might have loved it once when I was a kid, but those days are long gone. Now I protect it for you and our child." The other ninja replies honestly.

Naruko sighs. Sasuke was still Sasuke. He always had to be a bastard in one way or another. Still he was HER bastard and she loved him anyway. She smiles and offers him her hand as they head towards their room.

 _ **"Well at least his instinct to protect you and the child is strong. You can't fault him for that. You honestly don't know why he wanted to go to the Land of the Waves?"**_ Kurama asks in a voice that suggested it should have been glaringly obvious.

 **"No. I don't know. Do you? Come on. Tell me. What's the big secret? I don't buy that it's just for a romantic getaway. Sasuke wouldn't lie to me, but he is good at keeping secrets when he wants to be."** The blonde says.

Kurama just shakes his head. He couldn't believe that the brat was missing the obvious. Oh well. He wasn't going to spoil the Uchiha's surprise in that case.

 _ **"Nevermind. You'll find out soon enough anyway."**_ The Nine Tails mutters as he temporarily cuts the link between them.

Naruto huffs. Damn furball. How dare he cut her off in the middle of a conversation. She sighs and sits on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what the big surprise is now?" She demands.

"What makes you think there is a big surprise?" Sasuke asks casually as he begins unpacking for them.

Naruko had offered to help, but Sasuke was insistent. The blonde tried to inform Sasuke that she was three months pregnant, not crippled. He wasn't having any of it though. So in the end, she decided to just watch her lover unpack for them.

"Kurama told me that something is up. He's usually pretty perceptive about these types of things. He won't tell me what it is though." The blue eyed woman says.

"The Nine Tails need to learn when to keep his mouth shut. I'll tell you about the surprise later. It's been a long trip. You should probably get some sleep." Sasuke says as he walks over and kisses her.

Naruko kisses back. Sasuke was sneaky sometimes. He was trying to distract her by kissing her and it was working.

"That's cheating and you know it." She grumbles after breaking the kiss.

"What's cheating?" Sasuke asks with a smirk as he pushes her onto the bed and kisses her ear.

"Kissing me. You are just trying to distract me and ahhh that feels good." She quietly moans when Sasuke's hands began to wander.

Naruko had always been rather sensitive to touch. Sasuke had known that since forever, but especially after they became lovers. He knew that it had something to do with hormones, but her pregnancy only made her even more sensitive. This was a fact that Sasuke greatly enjoyed exploiting.

"Just relax. It'll be a good surprise. You'll see. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll finish unpacking, alright?" He asks.

"Mmm alright. You win for now. But I'm going to find out what you are really up to." She warns him.

"I look forward to it. Good night." He says as he covers her with the blanket and briefly fluffs her pillow before going back to his current task of unpacking.

Naruko shakes her head. The blonde decides that this time, she'd let him off easy. Still she privately vowed to figure out what he was up to soon.

Sasuke sighs in relief when his lover fell asleep. This would give him some time to plan. He wanted everything to be perfect for when he proposed.

Naruko was three months along. She would likely start showing relatively soon. He didn't want her to have to walk down the aisle in her third trimester. Finding a wedding kimono alone would be murder and it just wouldn't be comfortable.

"I would have proposed to her anyway, but I wanted to wait until things had settled down more." He muses.

It didn't matter in the end. He loved his lovable "dumb" blonde. Well Naruko wasn't dumb. She was just a creature of instinct. The woman was utterly without guile.

That was really one of the things that he loved most about her. She was perhaps the only person in his life, who hadn't tried to manipulate him for one reason or another. Even Itachi, had lied to him about the circumstances behind the Massacre. Naruko was the only person alive, that he trusted completely. (Well other than their unborn child.)

"Hopefully, the ring fits." He mutters to himself.

It had been his mother's ring. It was quite beautiful. A silver band with a large heart shaped ruby in its center framed by two medium sized circular diamonds.

His father may not have been the most attentive father in the world, but he at least had good taste in jewelry. Sasuke had to give him that much. Though now that he was an adult, he knew the real reason why Fugaku had been somewhat neglectful. The man had a lot on his mind. Planning a coup couldn't have been easy.

"I won't let it happen again." He mutters.

He wouldn't allow his second family to be as isolated as the first. His child would never have to suffer the way he and Itachi did. Sasuke would make sure of it.

The raven haired man had loved his father. He idolized him really. He had just been an oblivious child. Sasuke just hadn't understood what was going on at the time. So he didn't really blame Fugaku for being somewhat absent. Still he was going to be a BETTER father to his child than the former Uchiha Patriarch had been.

A few hours later, Naruko woke up from her slumber. Sasuke smiles and leads her out of the inn and towards the bridge. Team Seven had helped to make this bridge possible after all.

"Wow. It's amazing to see it all finished." Naruko says with a smile.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees as he wraps his arms around her waist and admires the view.

It really was a beautiful night. The Moon was full and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The stars were bright and the only sounds that could be heard were the faint chipping of crickets.

He had never really been a romantic by nature. Still he could be, if he wanted to be. The eldest Uchiha knew enough about romance to realize that the setting was perfect at least.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason why you brought me here?" She asks with a smile as she leans back against him.

"Yeah. I'll tell you. Do you remember the first time we were here, when we fought against Haku?" He asks.

Naruko tilts her head. How could she ever forget that? She had thought that Sasuke was dead. They all had. He had very nearly died in her arms.

"Yes, of course I do. It was our first real mission and you almost died. You really should stop doing that by the way. I don't like it!" She grumbles at him.

"Believe me, I would prefer to avoid near death experiences as well. I think that's the first time that I knew. Well at least subconsciously anyway. You know how people say that when you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes?" The raven haired ninja inquires as he places a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

The blonde didn't really like where this conversation was going. The last thing she wanted to think about was Sasuke almost dying. That was especially true when she was pregnant!

"Yeah. What are you trying to get at though?" She demands.

"When my life flashed before my eyes, all I saw were images of you. Our first kiss, fighting at the Academy, training, and even that time we had an eating contest. So I think that I always knew at least subconsciously that you were the one that I wanted to be with." He says.

Naruko blinks. Well she wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but a romantic declaration wasn't it. Sasuke was better at _expressing himself_ physically than with words.

That had always struck her as a bit odd really. Sasuke was a genius. He certainly didn't lack the vocabulary to express himself. But anything emotional, was hard for him really.

"Awe that's really sweet. I love you too." Naruko says happily and she tilts her head back just enough to kiss him.

Sasuke smiles and returns the kiss. Well he supposed it was likely now or never. He slides something on her neck.

Naruko blinks when she breaks the kiss. She felt something on her neck. Curious, she glances down at it and gasps.

It was a beautiful necklace with a silver chain. Something was odd about it though. The centerpiece looked like a…ring? She takes the necklace off and examines it more closely.

"It's a wedding ring?" The blonde says in a stunned voice.

"Yes, it is. Will you marry me? I know that we are already living together and you're pregnant. So we kinda went out of order, but I do love you. You know that. I just haven't always done a good job at showing it." He admits.

"YES!" She says and tackles him to the ground in a giant bear hug.

Sasuke umpfs. Naruko really could be very enthusiastic sometimes. He was suddenly rather grateful that the bridge was as strong as it was. Otherwise, they would have both gotten rather wet. (And not in the fun way.)

 **"So that's what he was planning!"** Naruko says to Kyuubi.

 _ **"Yes, it was. I can't believe you couldn't figure it out. Why else would he take you to the Land of Waves, specifically?"**_ Kurama asks her.

 **"I don't know! You could have told me. You jerk!"** The pregnant woman grumbles.

Kurama shakes his head at Naruko's antics. Honestly, even he knew that would have ruined the surprise and the moment. She'd see that one day. He cuts the link. He wasn't going to listen to her yell at him.

"Naruko, are you okay? You spaced out again." Sasuke says.

"I'm better than okay! I'm amazing. I can't believe we are getting married! Sorry, about that. Um I was talking to Kurama. That bastard knew what you were up to and he didn't tell me!" She exclaims.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He didn't know how Naruko did it. The eldest Uchiha would never understand how she got so excited about everything. It should have been exhausting.

"Of course he didn't tell you. That would have spoiled the surprise. Oh and as much as I do appreciate your enthusiasm, you probably shouldn't jump me like that. You're pregnant. You don't want to hurt yourself or the baby." Sasuke chides her gently.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Don't worry so much though. This is our kid. I bet they are going to be super strong! They can handle it!" She says as she nods her head vigorously as if to prove her point.

Sasuke laughs and gently nudges her off of him. He smiles and scoops her up Bridal Style, before carrying his lover back to their room. Well that went better than he thought it would.

They spent the next few days in the Land of Waves, celebrating their engagement. All too soon, it was time to return to the Leaf. The Leaf would only tolerate its Hokage being gone for so long before people started to get "twitchy."

"Can we make a public announcement? There is so much to do! Hey, Sasuke what kind of cake do you like?" Naruko asks happily.

"They already know we are together. So alright. We can make an announcement. As far as a wedding cake goes, you can get whatever you like. The cake isn't the desert that I'm interested in." He says smugly.

Naruko feels her face heat up. She didn't know how he did it, but he still made her blush sometimes. It was a gift really.

"You are such a pervert!" She grumbles.

"Of course, I am. It's a good thing that I am too." Sasuke says with a smirk as he places his hand on her stomach.

The blonde couldn't exactly argue with THAT reasoning. Still it was the principle of the thing. She wasn't going to let Sasuke get off that easily. (Well at least not outside of the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the training grounds, and there was that one time in the classroom. Damn…what was she thinking about again?)

"God only knows what sorts of twisted things you saw in the Sound. Those perverts really rubbed off on you. I'm innocently discussing our wedding cake with you and that's what's on your mind?" She demands as she places her hands on her hips.

"Well yeah. I mean we are getting married. Naturally that means we'll have a Honeymoon. It's only logical. Hey! I don't want to hear a lecture about perversion coming from the woman who used a shadow clone to seduce me in a classroom." Sasuke says.

Naruko blushes a deep shade of red. She looks around and hopes no one heard that! It was one thing to have sexy fun times with Sasuke, it was another to broadcast the details of their intimate encounters to everyone!

"I swear if anyone overheard that, you aren't getting any sex for a month!" She warns him.

"Pft. Please. You wouldn't last a week and we both know it." Sasuke says.

"I could so, if I had to. I just don't want to and hmpf!" She says as she crosses her arms.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. She really was adorable when she sulked. He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you, even if you are weird sometimes. You can still pick what kind of cake you want though. I'm not picky." Sasuke assures her.

"Alright. We are going to have a really big chocolate cake with strawberry filling then." She says.

Sasuke nods. That was fine with him. He smiles and wraps his arms around his lover. She could have whatever kind of cake she wanted. He doubted he'd be paying much attention to it anyway.

"Alright." He agrees.

"And another thing, I don't really think that we should do the bachelor and bachelorette parties." She says.

The eldest Uchiha couldn't help but smirk at that confession. It was nice that she was jealous. Really, it was cute.

She had absolutely no reason to be though. Hell, she was the only one that he had ever looked twice at. Besides, who could compete with a busty blonde, energetic blonde, who really knew how to use shadow clones in creative ways? No one. That's who.

"I wasn't planning on having one anyway. Naruko, who do you really think I would invite? That and other women just don't arouse my interest like you do. That's why I'm marrying you and not them." Sasuke reasons.

"Good! So no parties then. Well at least not those kinds of parties. Hmm. What else should we discuss. Do you want an indoor or outdoor wedding?" The future mother asks brightly.

Sasuke pauses as he considers that. He didn't really care in the abstract. Still as a practical matter, outdoors was better.

"You're Hokage and the savior of the Ninja World. We have to have it outdoors by default. There's no indoor venue that would be big enough to house everyone that is going to want to show up." He warns her.

"Yeah. That's a good point. Definitely, outdoors then." She agrees and Sasuke nods.

Naruko seemed positively delighted to be making the wedding preparations. Sasuke was mostly humoring her. He was deliriously happy to be marrying he love of his life, it was just the minor details didn't really interest him all that much.

In reality, he supposed it was more of a woman thing. Weddings were a really big deal to most women. From what he could gather, almost every girl dreamed of their wedding day. It appeared that Naruko was no exception in this regard.

"See? Your daddy is smart. He's a bastard sometimes. But deep down, he's really a teddy bear." She says to her stomach.

"Naruko, I heard that." Sasuke growls.

"You were supposed to!" His future wife informs him happily and Sasuke just shakes his head at her antics.

Currently, Naruko was dragging him to the candy shop. It seemed that their child had a sweet tooth at the moment. Sasuke assumed he or she had inherited that from Naruko and not him. He hated sweets.

It didn't matter though. He was willing to indulge her in whatever she wanted. Pregnancy food cravings were a normal part of the process. He had read up, once he realized Naruko was pregnant.

"You know that's not very nutritious." Sasuke states as he watches Naruko get a lollipop.

A really big lollipop. It was also rather colorful. Sasuke blinks. He was sure that he counted at least eight colors on that thing.

"Yeah. I know, but I really want it for some reason." She says as she gets it.

Sasuke shrugs. He had no idea the Holy Hell that damn lollipop was going to put him through. There was something extremely Freudian about watching his beautiful blonde suck and lick at it.

A few hours later, Sasuke decides whoever had invited lollipops was one sadistic fuck. To make matters worse, Naruko seemed completely oblivious to his plight. He couldn't believe it.

"No more lollipops. Ever." Sasuke says.

"What? Why not?" She asks in confusion.

"Just no more lollipops. I'm sure that we can find another way to indulge your newly discovered sweet tooth." He says as they get home and he begins getting ready for bed.

Naruko tilts her head. She loved Sasuke, but he could be really weird sometimes. She shrugs. Oh well. For now, she had satisfied all her lollipop cravings anyway.

"That's okay for now. Come cuddle with me." She says with a smile.

"Naruko, I am a former S Class Criminal Ninja. I don't cuddle." Sasuke scoffs at the very suggestion.

"Yes, you do. You just don't call it cuddling. You're a great cuddler too!" She continues.

Sasuke sighs. Naruko was really going to be the death of him one of these days. He was sure of it. He walks over to the bed and lays down with her. Soon enough, he had his arms wrapped firmly around his future wife and kisses the top of her head.

"This is embracing. It's not cuddling. Just for the record." He insists.

"Whatever you say." His lover tells him cheekily.

"That's right." Sasuke says and he snuggles into his blonde.

Naruko was always so soft and warm. He found it difficult to sleep when she wasn't curled up next to him anymore. It was addicting really. Thank God that they lived together now. He probably would have gone nuts otherwise.

"That was sarcasm." She says.

"Yes, Naruko. I got that." He says and rolls his eyes.

Naruko giggles. It was always funny to tease Sasuke. Sasuke + emotion = comedy gold.

"I love you." She says as she yawns and closes her eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too. This is still embracing and not cuddling though." He insists.

Naruko was already out like a light. Sasuke really did make the best blanket. His body was like a natural furnace. Idly, she thought that might be because he was from a Clan so closely associated with fire. That was the last thought on her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

"It'll be different this time. I promise." Sasuke whispers and kisses the top of her head, before he soon joins her in the Land of Dreams.

If he had known what the Daimyos had in store for them, he wouldn't have fallen asleep so early. Things had already been set in motion. The Daimyos were confident that what had to be done, was going to be done. They had just forgotten to factor in one thing. Kyuubi.


	14. Chapter 14

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This is the wedding chapter. So expect fluff and humor. Later on, we will get back to the drama ;)

Chapter 14

The wedding had been organized surprisingly quickly. Naruko was almost certain this was because in his own bastardly way, Sasuke was trying to be considerate. He didn't want her to have to get married while she was OBVIOUSLY pregnant. That would have caused quiet the scandal, made finding a wedding kimono really difficult, and frankly wouldn't really been that much fun.

"You look beautiful, Naruko." Hinata says with as shy smile.

"Thanks, Hinata!" The blonde bride says cheerfully.

It was a little odd. Sasuke normally loved to control every little detail about his environment, but he had let her do whatever she wanted with the wedding. Naruko definitely believed him when Sasuke said he was more interested in the Honeymoon than the wedding itself. (Kakashi must have rubbed off on him at some point. )

"You really do." Tenten agrees with the Hyuga Heiress.

"I think you should wear your hair up." Ino suggests.

"She should wear it down." Sakura insists.

Thankfully, it looked like Sakura had finally moved on from her first love. The pregnant woman was enormously relieved by that. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Sakura over her loving Sasuke. If it came down to a choice though, she would have chosen her bastard.

"I think I'll wear it down and thanks, Tenten." She says after debating for a moment.

There really was no point in wearing it up. Sasuke seemed to view that as a challenge in a way. He always undid her hair, if she wore it up. There wasn't really much of a point in even trying.

"Ha! Take that Ino Pig! I was right. She's going to wearing it down." Sakura says.

"Whatever, billboard brow." The other blonde woman grumbles.

Naruko shakes her head in amusement as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't showing yet. That was probably a mercy. That would certainly cause quite the scandal if they announced her pregnancy by having her walk down the aisle with a belly that was obviously swollen with their first child.

She had decided to wear a white silk wedding kimono that reached all the way to her ankles. It was very flowy and gave off a waterfall effect. The kimono had a vibrant orange sash and some orange floral designs on it though. Her hair was down and she was wearing some diamond earrings, along with a tiara. (Ino had insisted that she was Hokage and thus should look the part.)

"I think we are ready. It was really nice of you Kurenai, to have Mirai be the flower girl." Naruko notes with a giggle.

"Oh. It's no problem. She's very excited to throw the flowers." The Genjutsu Mistress assures her.

Naruko smiles. Well it looked like everything was as ready as it was ever going to be. She just hoped that things were going as smoothly for the guys.

"Uchiha, if you hurt her in any way, I will castrate you with my sand. Just so we are clear." Gaara says in a monotone voice.

"Hello to you too, Gaara." Sasuke says as he rolls his eyes at the threat.

He glances at himself in the mirror. Normally, he didn't really care about his appearance that much. As long as he was presentable enough not to disgrace his Clan's name, he didn't spend a great deal of time "preening." Today, was a little different though.

Sasuke was getting married today. So he figured that he should at least put in a good effort. Not that he particularly thought Naruko would care all that much, what color wedding kimono he chose or what his hair looked like. Still it was the principle of the thing.

"What a drag. Lord Kazekage, should you really be threatening to castrate the future husband of the Hokage? I agree with the sentiment. But if Naruko finds out what you just said, it won't end well." Shikamaru says with a yawn.

"I think that my threat was rather mild, considering everything that is about to happen." Gaara defends himself.

"I still can't believe you're getting married." Kiba says as he pets Akamaru.

Sasuke raise an eyebrow at the canine lover. He wasn't sure why him getting married would be so surprising. He did have a Clan to restore. It was something of a requirement.

He had never really put much thought into his wedding day before he and Naruko became official. It was an abstract idea. Yes, the Uchiha Patriarch knew that he would have to get married someday. It was necessary to make Clan Revival a _respectable_ process, but that had been a minor detail to him. With Naruko, it was different though. It had always been different with her.

"Yeah. I gotta agree with Kiba. All the food looks great though!" Choji says.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Of course, that would be Choji's main concern. Food. He couldn't blame the man though. That was just how his Clan was wired.

"Thanks. Naruko chose the food. I'm just grateful that she actually got things other than just ramen." Sasuke says as he adjusts the sash of his wedding kimono.

It was a midnight blue color with the Uchiha Symbol on the back. His sash was orange though. He knew Naruko. Somehow that blonde was going to wear orange.

Really, he thought it was proof that he loved her. Sasuke was wearing this hideous color just to make her happy. So there. He could be romantic, when he wanted to be.

"Well it's about time. I guess that I always knew deep down that the two of you would end up married. That or killing each other. For awhile there, it was certainly touch and go. Still you pulled through. I'm proud of you." Kakashi decrees with a chuckle.

Sasuke shoots him a dirty look. He didn't want a reminder of what he used to be like. More than once, he had come close to severing that bond for good. The eldest Uchiha bites his lower lip as he remembers how dangerously close he had come to killing her. The very thought was unthinkable anymore.

He resisted the urge to vomit from the guilt that was currently wracking his body. Sasuke knew that the silver haired ninja was only teasing. Unfortunately, That didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Kakashi, that's funny and if you don't shut up, I'll Chidori your nuts off." Sasuke warns him.

Every man in the room winced at that threat. Even Gaara took a step or two away from the Uchiha. No man wanted to be struck by lightning THERE.

"Uchiha, has anyone ever told you that you are vicious and have sadistic tendencies?" Shino asks.

"A few people have mentioned it to me, once or twice." The raven haired man replies with a shrug.

Guy shakes his head. Some things would never change. Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke if he wasn't threatening violence at least once a day. That was apparently just part of who he was.

Deep down, the Jonin knew that Sasuke was more bark than bites these days. He was in love with Naruko. Naruko loved this village and would always protect the people inside it. Therefore, the last Uchiha would only go so far or he would risk the ire of his future wife.

"Congratulations. The power of youth and love are wondrous things!" Guy says with a blindingly bright smile, causing everyone else to shut their eyes.

Well everyone except for Lee. Apparently the other spandex lover, had developed something of an immunity. Sasuke still wanted them both to get DNA tested. There was no way those two weren't related.

"Friend Sasuke! I am so happy for you and friend Naruko!" Lee adds.

"Thanks Lee." Sasuke says awkwardly.

Those two clones kinda freaked him out to be honest. They meant well though. He supposed there wasn't much of a benefit towards smacking away anyone that was possibly extending the hand of friendship. Sasuke was still far from the most popular ninja in the village and could use all the allies that he could find.

"Well it looks like you are ready. I mean if you are threatening to Chidori me, that means you don't have any cold feet." The masked man says pleasantly.

"Sometimes, I wonder if that man has a death wish." Kankuro whispers to Gaara, who simply nods in agreement.

The red head acknowledged that Sasuke had been making some strides in controlling his temper. The old Sasuke wouldn't have just have threatened Kakashi. He would have carried out his threat. So this was progress.

"Of course, I don't have cold feet. I wouldn't have asked her to marry me, if I had any doubts." Sasuke says smugly.

"Well I presume things are going well, if you look that smug. Anyway, we don't want to keep your bride waiting. You are supposed to be at that alter before she walks down the aisle. Let's get going." Kakashi says and Sasuke nods in agreement as the strange procession makes their way out of the building and head out into the streets of the Uchiha District.

He hadn't seen the Uchiha District this full, ever. There were throngs of people. Sasuke was very lucky that the middle of the street had a red carpet laid out on it. That was the only spot that wasn't taken. The aisle itself.

There were thousands of people. Actually, there were likely tens of thousands. People had come from far and wide to see the Hokage get married.

Idly, it did amuse him on some level. They probably thought that it was some sort of blasphemy that their savior was marrying the man who could have ended them all. None of them were foolish enough to actually protest though.

"Iruka?" Sasuke asks in surprise when he gets to the gorgeous golden alter which had hundreds of white and red roses woven into it.

"Hello, Sasuke. I'm going to be presiding over the ceremony today." He whispers lowly enough that only the Uchiha could hear it.

Sasuke glances around as he processes that. It was close to midnight. The Full Moon was high in the sky and illuminating the night beautifully, along with the thousands of shimmering stars.

There was more than just nature's beauty to admire when it came to the wedding's scenery though. Colorful lanterns burning brightly everywhere. Lots of tapestries show casing scenes from the Leaf's history and were everywhere. Everyone was wearing their finest formal wear or most presentable ninja uniform. In a way, it was like something out of a fairytale.

"In a way, that's fitting. If it wasn't for you, we probably would have killed each other long before we graduated from the Academy." Sasuke muses.

Iruka chuckles. That was certainly true. It had been no small feat either. Sasuke and Naruko had forever been fighting with each other.

"Well hopefully this kiss goes better than your first one." He teases good-naturedly.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at assessment. He hadn't seen THAT incident, but he had heard about it. It had become something of a local legend.

"Yeah. We've gotten much better at it since then." Sasuke says with a smirk.

That's when he suddenly hears lots of awes. Sasuke turns his head and smiles when he sees why. Mirai was the flower girl. That toddler was gleefully throwing her flowers everywhere. The crowd certainly adored Kurenai's daughter.

"She's a cute kid." Sasuke muses to himself.

It didn't take long for Naruko to follow. She was being escorted down the aisle by Tsunade. Sasuke would have thought that the combination of two busty blondes walking down the aisle was hilarious, if he was stunned by how beautiful she looked in her wedding kimono.

Of course, she always looked beautiful these days. Somehow though, she made the white and orange kimono look regal. It swayed rather elegantly behind her. Normally, Naruko was anything but graceful. That wasn't the case today though. She was certainly sauntering down the aisle.

"That's new." The eldest Uchiha whispers to himself.

He'd never seen her saunter before. Sasuke liked it though. He liked it a lot actually. Hmm what was the least amount of time that was considered socially acceptable that they would have to stay here, before they could sneak off together and he could get her out of that kimono?

"You look beautiful." He says as he caresses his bride's cheek when she reaches the alter.

"Thanks! So do you. Well um you know what I mean!" Naruko says brightly and Sasuke shakes his head in amusement.

It was such a Naruko thing to say. She was right though. The raven haired ninja knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah. I get it." He assures her with a smile.

Iruka takes a deep breath as he prepares to oversee the ceremony. This was a monumental occasion. After all, it wasn't every day that a Kage got married. This was especially true when it came to the Hokage who had helped to save the entire ninja world. The Chunin knew that it was vital he get this right and couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of Naruko Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. If there is anyone who objects to such a union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Academy Instructor says.

Thankfully, no one voiced any verbal objections. Iruka lets out a silent sigh of relief at that knowledge. Things could have ended very badly, if someone had. God help anyone who tried to keep these two apart, he thinks to himself.

"Wonderful. Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruko Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? To love, honor, and cherish for the rest of your days and to forsake all others, until death do you part?" Iruka asks him kindly.

"I do." Sasuke says without any hesitation.

Do you Naruko Uzumaki, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? To love, honor, and cherish for the rest of your days and to forsake all others, until death do you part?"" Their former instructor asks the young Hokage.

"I do! Believe it!" Naruko says much to everyone's amusement.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Leaf Village and the Fire Nation, I pronounce thee husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Chunin says happily.

Naruko didn't waste any time. She wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulls him down for a rather heated kiss. Some parents wisely decided to cover their children's eyes. There was nothing chaste about it.

Sasuke definitely didn't seem to mind though. He wraps his arms around the busty blonde's waist and pulls her closer. Thankfully, Tsunade decided to step in before everyone got one Hell of a show.

"Naruko, why don't you throw your bouquet?" The medic suggests.

"Mmm okay!" The blue eyed ninja says after she breaks the kiss and she heads off to do exactly that.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He couldn't believe that he had gotten upstaged by fucking flowers. Oh well. He knew that this type of thing was important to women. He decides to let it slide, this time.

"Alright. You guys ready?" Naruko asks as she prepares to throw the bouquet.

"READY!" Came a chorus of feminine cries and Sasuke forms a small Susanoo.

Civilian women chasing after a bouquet at a wedding were bad enough, ninja women could be vicious. He was not getting caught up in that battle. No. He'd rather face Madara, thank you very much.

"Aren't you being a little overdramatic?" Gaara inquires in amusement.

"No. I think you aren't being dramatic enough actually. Have you ever been to a wedding before where ninja women were fighting over the bouquet?" Sasuke asks and Gaara shakes his head.

That just caused Sasuke to smirk. The Kazekage had no idea what he was getting into. This was going to be hilarious.

"Okay! Here goes! CATCH!" Naruko calls out as she throws the flowers.

Immediately it was a Battle Royale. Gaara blinks. He was stunned at the utter savagery of the female ninjas competing over flowers. He takes a few steps back and forms a sand shield.

The other men at the wedding, tried to get behind Gaara and Sasuke. None of them wanted to get caught up in that battle. They weren't feeling suicidal at the moment. Thank you, very much.

"Kurenai Sensei caught it!" Tenten calls out.

Kurenai blinks as she looks down in her hands. Oh she had. She smiles and waves the flowers around triumphantly, though perhaps more than a little sheepishly.

"Well Sasuke, it's your turn to throw the g-arterbelt." Guy sniffles out as he blows his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Shino asks in concern.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. I always cry at weddings. The power of love is so bea-utiful." He says as he bawls his eyes out.

"Right. Well that's disturbing." Sasuke mutters as he beckons his wife back to him.

Luckily, Naruko heard him. That was impressive considering the scene was still more than a little chaotic at the moment. She sits down in one of the chairs and Sasuke kneels down to slowly slide off the garter belt in a rather suggestive fashion. This was much to everyone's amusement and more than a few catcalls were heard.

"Well at least this should be less violent." Sasuke muses as he tosses it.

He purposely slings it right at Kakashi's head. Like Hell was Sasuke going to let his former Sensei get away with those ridiculous comments he made in the changing room. Ah revenge was sweet.

The look upon the CopyCat Ninja's face was absolutely priceless. He couldn't help but smirk. Victory was his.

"Bastard, did you throw that at Kakashi Sensei on purpose?" Naruko asks.

"Yes, yes I did. He deserved it." The raven haired man says smugly.

Naruko just shakes her head and laughs as they had over to the truly massive cake. It was their job to cut it. Unfortunately, it was at least five times taller than both of them…combined. Seriously, it was the biggest cake that Naruko had ever seen.

"How did they even make it so big?" She whispers to Sasuke.

"They probably used some jutsus. Hang on. I'll summon Aoda. He can help." Sasuke muses as he Summons his giant snake.

"That'll work." Naruko says as she watches her husband get on top of the massive reptile and take out his demon wind shuriken.

The blonde blinks. She wasn't even aware Sasuke still had that thing. She remembered when he had used it in the battle against Haku. More importantly, where the Hell had been hiding it?

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN!" Sasuke says as he throws the lethal weapon into the cake and somehow manages to slice it into manageable pieces before sliding off of Aoda.

"What a drag. Everything has to be so overdramatic." Shikamaru observes and Temari shakes her head.

"Oh come on. You have to admit that was pretty cool." The feisty blonde woman insists.

The lazy ninja shakes his head in amusement. He offers Temari his hand and heads to the dance floor with her. There was no way they were going to have a cake that big at their wedding.

"We are getting a normal sized cake. Neither of us can Summon anything large enough to cut something like that." He muses.

"Alright. A smaller cake is fine. It's not as if we are going to invite half of the Five Nations like they did." Temari says.

That was an exaggeration, of course. Still there was no denying that a lot of people had turned up for the celebration. There were probably more people inside the Uchiha District at the moment than in the entire Sand Village, Temari muses to herself.

"Good job, bastard!" Naruko says with a laugh as she hugs Sasuke and they head to the dance floor.

Sasuke found out that Naruko wasn't the best dancer in the world. That was alright though. He mostly settled for spinning her around and swaying with her. His lovable blonde did seem to enjoy getting spun and dipped. So that was all that really mattered.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Great! I think I could eat like half of that cake though." She admits.

"Yeah. I don't think that's going to happen. You'd probably combust if you ate that much food." Sasuke muses as he kisses her cheek.

Naruko knew what he was really asking. Sasuke wanted to make sure that she wasn't feeling too tired from her pregnancy to continue with the evening's festivities. She was fine though.

"And the baby is just fine too." She whispers quietly into his ear.

"Good." Sasuke says with a smile.

 _ **"It looks like they are gathering around the tables to make toasts."**_ Kurama points out to Naruko

 **"Oh right! Thanks Kurama."** Naruko replies.

She smiles as she leads her husband to one of the tables. They sat in the center of it. That only made sense since they were the ones who just got married.

"Thanks everyone for coming. We really appreciate it." Naruko says cheerfully as she sits down next to Sasuke and raises her glass in a toast.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Naruko." Sakura says.

At first, it had hurt to see them together. It was hard to realize that your first love, didn't return your feelings. Think pink haired woman wistfully thinks that maybe it was always going to be this way. Their souls in previous lives had always been intimately connected. (She wasn't going to think about how, that would just give her a headache.) So perhaps it wasn't surprising that that bond had finally ended up being romantic love in this life.

Sasuke nods his head gratefully at his other teammate. He was relieved to see that she wasn't going to cause a scene. That thought had occurred to him more than once as they were preparing for the wedding. Thankfully, his fears were unfounded.

"Well I think that I speak for everyone when I say, it's about time. This was bound to happen. I sorta knew it was going to happen when they were Genin and Sasuke encouraged Sakura to break the rules with him and feed Naruko against my orders." Kakashi begins.

There were a few murmurs of surprise and faint laughs at that announcement. The Jonin hadn't told anyone that story before. So it was their first time hearing about it, save for Team Seven.

"Then Naruko kept trying to save him, despite the fact that every logical indication said that it was too late. So now our most unpredictable ninja is married to our most…stubborn one. I suppose one thing is for sure, that's never going to be a boring household." Kakashi says with a chuckle.

"You got that right." Naruko agrees with a smile as she kisses Sasuke's cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the honeymoon chapter. Warnings will be put up before and after the lemon. So if you prefer a more innocent love story, you can skip that part with ease.

 **Chapter Notation:** You can think of this one as the calm before the storm ;) After this one, things will get more intense.

Chapter 15

Really, it was a miracle. It was a miracle that Sasuke and Naruko had managed to sneak away from their own wedding. Everyone wanted to offer their congratulations or in Sasuke's case some threats.

"Damn. I thought they were never going to shut up." Naruko says with a giggle.

People might not have always been thrilled that Sasuke was the groom, but it wasn't every day that a war hero like Naruko got married. No one wanted to miss the chance to speak with the Hokage. The blonde was very gracious and endured the countless well wishes.

"I was beginning to wonder that myself." Her lover agrees as he helps her get onto the back of Garuda.

Sasuke allowed people to give their hallow threats. He was mostly humoring Naruko by playing nicely. Besides, their opinions didn't really matter to him. The last Uchiha had married the love of his life and nothing that they could say, would change that fact.

Garuda was a giant hawk. He was one of Sasuke's summons. While the Uchiha tried to block out most of the time he had spent in the Sound Village, he couldn't deny that he had learned many useful things while there. One of those things was how to summon Aoda and Garuda.

"Yeah. I guess they were a little overexcited. Um are you sure this is safe? He doesn't mind when we ride him?" Naruko asks.

"Of course, it's safe. I wouldn't have asked you to get on him, if it wasn't. It's no more different than you riding one of your toad summons." Sasuke assures her as he helps her get onto the massive bird's back.

Naruko considers this for a moment and then nods. Well her new husband raised a couple of good points there. She couldn't really argue with that logic.

Husband. That was going to take some getting used to. The word felt entirely foreign on her tongue or even in her head, but in a good way. Sasuke was her husband now. She was his wife. It all felt rather surreal.

"That's true. So where are we going?" The bride asks brightly and smiles as she wraps her arms around Sasuke's waist.

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it though." Sasuke says as they take off.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Waterfall Village. Apparently, Sasuke had talked to Shibuki into letting them Honeymoon in the reclusive village. He remembered how Team Seven had helped him all those years ago and was thus more positively inclined towards the eldest Uchiha than most. That and the fact that Naruko was a war hero probably helped.

"No way. How'd you get them to let us stay here? Aren't they worried that someone will follow us and find out where they live?" The young bride asks.

"I doubt anyone is dumb enough to follow us on our Honeymoon. They'd have to be pretty suicidal to do that. Shibuki knows that too. So he's not worried. Do you like it?" Sasuke asks.

"I love it. It's really beautiful here and private. It'll be nice not to have to sign a bunch of autographs while we are on our Honeymoon." The blue eyed ninja responds merrily.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He knew Naruko. She loved the limelight. She always had. No one enjoyed humoring their fans more than her. While he was infamous, she was just simply famous.

"I thought so as well. I wouldn't want one of your admirers to walk in on us while we were properly celebrating our Honeymoon. I'm not really an exhibitionist." The raven haired groom says.

Naruko snickers. There was more than just a hint of annoyance in that last sentence. It looked like Sasuke was still sore about the whole Shikamaru thing.

"Sasuke, that was just an accident. It's not like he was trying to walk in on us." The blonde points out.

"Oh I know. That doesn't change the fact that I'm not particularly happy that he got an eyeful." The Uchiha Patriarch says.

"You are such a jealous bastard sometimes. You're lucky that it's kinda cute." She replies and kisses his cheek as her husband leads her inside the village and towards the Inn that they would be staying in.

It was very pretty. It was a medium sized white building with beautiful rose gardens and even some hot springs in the back. Clearly, Sasuke hadn't been lying when he said that he was more interested in the Honeymoon than the actual wedding. He had obviously put a lot of thought into choosing their Honeymoon location.

"Naruko, I'm one of the strongest ninjas that has ever lived. I don't do cute." Sasuke mutters as he scoops her up and carries her inside the Inn.

"Yes, you are strong. You're probably the second strongest ninja to have ever lived, after me. You're still cute though. Oh and you definitely cuddle. So there." His bride proclaims from her position of being nestled in his arms and laughs.

Sasuke just shakes his head. It was amazing really. She could fight Madara blow for blow, yet sometimes the woman still acted like an Academy Student. He wasn't sure how she had managed to maintain her innocence after everything she'd been through. After everything he'd put her through, he silently thinks to himself. But she had.

"I might be able to live with cute, but I don't cuddle." He states firmly, much to the amusement of the clerk.

"You are checking into the Honeymoon Suite, right?" The young woman asks.

The Uchiha Patriarch notes that she had long straight purple hair reaching to her waist and forest green eyes. The woman also had a name tag that said Rina written on it and appeared to be in her late teens. She was a petite thing. He doubted she came up his chin and she had a willowy frame. Sasuke very much doubted that she was a ninja.

"Yup! Oh and don't listen to him. He totally cuddles. Best cuddler ever actually." Naruko says cheerfully and Sasuke shoots her a dirty look for that comment.

Rina couldn't help but giggle as she hands Sasuke the key. She had heard the rumors that the Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha were now together. She had even heard tales about them planning a wedding. Still the young woman had never expected to actually see them walk in and ask for a key to the Honeymoon Suite. This was going to be a story that one day she was going to tell her grandchildren about!

"She is making that last part up. Just so you know." Sasuke says as he carries off his laughing wife.

"You should see the look on your face right now. It's priceless." The blonde informs him.

"Oh is it really?" Sasuke asks once when they were alone in the Honeymoon Suite and he locks the door behind them.

Naruko nods. Yeah. It was so much fun to tease Sasuke. Oh and she totally didn't care what he said. He was such a cuddler! Believe it!

"Mhm." She says confidently and soon the blonde was eeping when her lover drops her onto the bed.

It was a gentle drop. Sasuke wouldn't risk actually hurting her, but she hadn't been expecting it. Her sound of surprise caused him to smirk.

"I don't cuddle and I'm not cute." Sasuke informs her before capturing her lips in a heated kiss and tugging off her wedding kimono rather swiftly.

Naruko returns the kiss with equal passion and wraps her arms around his neck to bring him closer. His words didn't quite register. All that she could think about was how good kissing him felt.

"You're an animal sometimes. I'm surprised you didn't shred the kimono." Naruko playfully scolds him.

"I thought about it, but it really is a beautiful kimono. I quite like the bridal lingerie. The white lace is surprisingly sexy. But if you don't me to tear it off you, you might want to take it off now." Sasuke warns her.

"You are such an impatient bastard sometimes." Naruko notes in amusement as she gets a wicked idea.

She knew it was probably a bit childish, but she didn't care. Naruko could never make things too easy for him. They would always be rivals, even in the bedroom. So she decides to taunt him just a little bit.

"Maybe, but you knew that when you married me." Sasuke says as he undoes the sash of his wedding kimono.

Now that just wasn't fair. Sasuke KNEW that she loved it when he was shirtless. Actually, she quite preferred him with no clothes on at all. Thank you very much. He was clearly teasing her by partially exposing his chest. Her lover knew that she had a thing for his abs. Sneaky, evil bastard.

"Well yeah. That's true." Naruko says as she gets up and shoves Sasuke onto the bed.

She quickly straddles his waist. Sasuke might "fight" her for control when she wasn't pregnant, but the blonde knew that he wouldn't spin her around too much while she was. That meant that she had an advantage when it came to who topped. One that she was definitely going to use.

"I'm not going to argue with the gorgeous view, but you had better take off the lingerie or I will burn it off you." Sasuke warns her as he stares up at his bride with smoldering ruby red eyes.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"You shouldn't threaten innocent clothes like that." Naruko says as she slowly reaches behind her back and toys with the strap of her bra.

"The fabric might be innocent, but the way you are straddling me is anyway but." Sasuke says as he places his hand on top of hers.

He was surprised when Naruko slaps his hand away. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at this. Now she was shy?

"Just relax and enjoy the show. You are really setting a horrible example for our baby. You're trying to skip right to dessert." Naruko mockingly scolds him as she undoes the strap and leans down to kiss him.

The gentle sloping of her leaning over him, caused gravity to work its magic. The bra began to slowly start sliding off her. Her shoulders were now bare and Sasuke smirks as he deepens the kiss.

Naruko might have been on top, but Sasuke had a way of fighting for her control despite whatever position they might find themselves in. He groans in pleasure when he felt her tongue battle it out with his for supremacy.

"Tease." Sasuke murmurs after breaking the kiss and reaching for the sheer lacy white fabric that was hugging the seductive curve of backside so tantalizingly well.

"Maybe a little. It's fun though." Naruko says as she leaves a trail of kisses along his neck and Sasuke sighs in contentment.

She was evil really. Naruko knew that was his spot. Well two could play that game. He tugs off the rest of her bra that was stubbornly managing to cling to her ample breasts somehow and gives the thong the same treatment.

"Yeah. You are going to be a horrible father. Teaching our baby to skip right to dessert." She says as she nips his neck.

"More like I'm teaching him or her to work towards their goals and not to hesitate." Sasuke retorts as he caresses her breasts in a sensual massage as he darts his other between her thighs and rubs her clit.

"Nhh! E-vil bastard." She moans and arches into his touch as she bites down on his neck lightly and runs her hands over the muscular planes of his chest that had been exposed by the opened sash.

Sasuke smirks at that reaction. He flicks his tongue against a nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. There was something very satisfying about the gasp and moan that followed from that simple action.

Naruko moans and slowly begin to push his wedding kimono off. She arches into his touches and her hand slides further south. Deciding to teach her smug bastard a lesson, she grasps his arousal in the palm of her hand and strokes.

"Fuck!" He hisses in pleasure as he bucks against her touch and lets go of her breasts, while continuing to tease her womanhood with his hand and his other slowly glides over her breasts and stomach in a gentle massage.

"That's what you get for being sneaky." She says as she moans at the sensual assault.

"Maybe I should be sneaky more often. I kinda like the results." Sasuke informs her arrogantly.

Naruko decides she'd quite had enough of his smugness. Yeah. This was a dirty trick, but she knew it was one that was always effective. Sasuke might be one of the most powerful ninjas on the planet and definitely smug, but he was still a guy. Certain things were universal.

With that in mind, she moves down until she was level with his arousal takes the tip into mouth. She smirks when she heard him groan and felt him lightly thrust into her mouth. Yeah. He was still a guy.

"Fuck!" Sasuke growls in approval as he parts he rubs her faster and harder in "retaliation."

They had been lovers long enough that the golden siren that was currently teasing him with her wonderfully wicked mouth, knew EXACTLY how to drive him crazy. She'd lick, suck, and even occasionally nip. He wasn't sure what it was about her teeth against his skin that drove him insane, but it always did.

Sasuke moans as he slides two digits inside his lover. She was already soaked. With what little sense of rational thought that he had left, he marveled at how hot, tight, and wet she always was. Naruko drove him to the brink of insanity with that gorgeous body of hers and her mouth, but the feeling was apparently very mutual. She was as wet as an ocean.

"Mmm and I r-eally should kick your ass for swearing in f-ront of the baby too!" She moans around his cock as she sucks harder and faster.

At this point, Sasuke couldn't think about anything else but how good that felt. He knew that he wouldn't last if she kept that up. The feeling of her lips, tongue, and teeth around him was too much. And if that wasn't enough to send him over the edge, looking down at those beautiful blue eyes and that crown of golden hair splayed everywhere as she did so, would have done it.

He lightly nudges her away from him and swiftly pins his lover underneath him. Sauke smiles and kisses her hotly while still pumping his fingers inside her hard and fast. His other arm covers her entire body in gentle caresses for the most part and some less than gentle squeezing.

"Why'd you stop me?" She moans as she squirms against his teasing, after breaking the kiss.

"I liked it too much. Besides, I figured that I should return the favor." Sasuke admits.

He kisses her neck, the valley of her breasts, her stomach, and even her inner thigh. Then he parts her legs and removes his fingers before lapping at her like a cat would cream. It seemed that both genders were equally as enthusiastic about receiving oral sex, he notes.

"Nhh! Sn-eaky." She growls at him as she tugs on his hair.

Sasuke didn't mind the hair tugging though. That just meant he was doing something right. Besides, their relationship had never been genteel courtship. Why should sex be any different?

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Sasuke asks smugly before licking her more thoroughly.

Fuck! That felt good. The feeling of his warm, rough tongue down there was enough to make Naruko want to cum almost instantly. She could feel the lower half of her body hum with desire.

"No and if you do, I'd pr-obably kill you." She warns him as her hand finds his arousal and begins stroking him again.

Ironically enough, death threats during sex were actually a very good sign. Sasuke had noticed that the closer Naruko got to orgasm, the more violent her "pillow talk" would become. He smirks and continues teasing her with seductive licks and rubs her clit with her thumb.

That was all that it took to send Naruko over the edge. She came with a scream. Sasuke looks at her smugly before kissing her.

"Oh that doesn't count. You said that you would have gotten off before me, if I hadn't stopped." She informs him after returning it.

"It counts and you know it." Sasuke states before moving closer to her and sitting on his knees.

Naruko grumbles something about cheating bastards as she places her legs on his shoulders. She had read enough of Pervy Sage's books and been with Sasuke long enough to realize when he was choosing to go with a more exotic position.

"It does not. I'm still ahead." Naruko protests and Sasuke shakes his head as he buries himself inside his lover with one swift thrust.

Both groan in pleasure at the sensation of being joined together again. Sasuke couldn't get over how fucking good it always felt to be inside her. He almost came just from feeling her wrapped around him so perfectly.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke tells her as he buries himself repeatedly in his lover.

"YES! E-XACTLY! That's righ-t!" Naruko moans as she wiggles her hips encouragingly and pulls him down for a fierce kiss.

Sasuke happily returns it and it didn't take long for the two lovers to move as one. He'd never get tired of this. Quite honestly, if he had his way, it would just be them taking care of their children and doing this every day. He didn't really care about the rest of the world that much. How could he when this felt so _**good?**_

Naruko moans and writhes against him. It felt like she was flying every time he hit that spot inside her and they moved together. The blonde knew that he was being "gentle" by Sasuke standards. Of course, what qualified as gentle in Sasuke's world was a little different than most people. In this case, it meant that the bed wasn't going to get broken.

"You feel so fucking good." Sasuke growls in approval after breaking the kiss and slamming into her with one final powerful thrust that sent them both spiraling over the edge.

Sasuke slowly slides out of her and gently places her legs back on the bed. He smiles and kisses her. Naruko returns the kiss and pulls him back down onto the bed, so that she was curled up into his side. Naturally, she decides to engage in some snuggling.

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

"What was that about not cuddling, bastard?" Naruko asks smugly as she pants and tries to catch her breath.

"Fine. I cuddle. A little. Don't tell anyone else. It's bad enough that the Inn Clerk knows." Sasuke says as he kisses her forehead.

The next two weeks passed in a blur of heated moans and tangled limbs. By the end of the Honeymoon, Naruko was almost confident that there wasn't a single place that they hadn't made love. That even included the hot springs! (That was fun!)

"I'm kinda sad to head back. I missed everyone, but that was fun." Naruko says as she begins packing.

"Mmm I feel the same. Well minus the whole missing people thing. I have all I need right here." Sauke says as he kisses the back of her neck and rests his hands over her stomach lovingly.

Naruko shakes her head. That was sweet, but he was still trying to be a bastard. She knew that Sasuke secretly missed everyone. Well at least she hoped he did anyway.

"You're impossible. You know that, right?" She demands.

"I know and you're beautiful. You are also the most stubborn woman that I have ever met. So I guess that makes us perfect for each other. Do you want to ride back on Garuda or Aoda?" Sasuke asks.

The blonde tilts her head to the side as she considers this. Her Morning Sickness hadn't bothered her for a bit, but she still didn't really want to chance it. Flying through the air, just seemed like asking for it. On the other hand, the Leaf wasn't exactly fond of giant snakes and she didn't want to cause a panic.

"It might be better to go with Garuda. I mean people are still a little skittish about big snakes. Orochimaru did attack the village with them once." She reminds him.

"Good point. It'd be fun to ride in on Aoda though. Can you imagine the look on their faces?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

The young bride just shakes her head. Sasuke was Sasuke. He had a sense of humor. It was just that it tilted towards the sarcastic and even sadistic sided.

"You're bad." She says as she lightly swats his ass with a towel.

"You like it though. You certainly weren't complaining about it in the hot springs." Sasuke replies smugly.

Naruko felt her face heat up at that retort. She couldn't really argue with him on that one. Hot springs were fun. Hot springs with Sasuke were REALLY fun.

"You know what I meant." She mumbles.

"You're right. I do. Well it looks like we are all packed. Let's head back to the Leaf. God knows those idiots probably were lost without you." The raven haired man says and the two of them head outside with their luggage.

"You're so mean. We really have to work on making you nicer to people who aren't me." She says as they get on the massive bird and head home.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in amusement. She didn't really think that he was ever going to be a social butterfly, did she? Surely, she knew him better than that.

"I'll be nice to you and our children. Everyone else is optional. If they aren't annoying, I'll consider it." The Uchiha Patriarch informs her.

"Right. So we'll work on it. Take us back to the Leaf, Garuda!" Naruko says cheerfully.

Garuda makes a quiet sound of amusement. The giant hawk quickly flies off on her command though. It was just amusing that Naruko thought she would socialize Sasuke. That was just never going to happen and they all knew it.

"Mhm. Sure. Whatever you say." Sasuke tells his wife as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind tighter.

He had allowed her to sit "up front," this time. It was only fair really. He had ridden in the front last time. Besides, he wasn't going to argue with the view.

"That's right. I'm glad that you finally figured that out. Things would have been a lot easier, if you had figured that out years ago." The young wife tells him.

"Mmm don't get carried away. I'm still the brains of this relationship. You are the heart." Sasuke retorts.

"It's amazing how you can compliment and insult someone at the same time. That takes talent, bastard." She grumbles.

Sasuke nods his head. One had to be on their toes when bantering with Naruko Uzumaki. That was just how it was.

"I know it does. I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too, even if you are a bastard." Naruko replies merrily.

"Good. I want you to remember that because you are going to take it easy. You're pregnant now. Now more running off into dangerous situations without any sort of plan." Sasuke reminds her.

The Hokage could only shake her head at this warning. Sasuke was Sasuke. He could be very stubborn. She knew that it was only because he cared though. He just expressed the fact that he cared in a very _unique_ way sometimes.

"You are going to drive me crazy. You are planning to be so overprotective that I'll want to smack you, aren't you?" She asks and Sasuke smirks.

"That's right." Sasuke tells her with such a proud look that all Naruko could do was laugh.

"You are so lucky that you're cute." She mutters as Garuda continues flying them back home.


	16. Chapter 16

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16

For a week or two after the Honeymoon, everything was going normally. Sasuke would teach at the Academy and Naruko would perform her Hokage duties. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until Naruko realized she couldn't perform a Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"What the Hell?! That barely takes any chakra and I feel fine." She asks in stunned voice.

Sasuke was equally as baffled. His eyes narrow. The expecting father did not feel good about this. The odds of a perfectly healthy woman suddenly not able to use chakra for no obvious reason, were low.

"Let's get you to the hospital and have Tsunade have a look at you." He suggests.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Naruko agrees.

A few minutes later, the newlyweds were at the hospital. Sasuke has Naruko wait in the waiting room and quickly finds the busty blonde medic. He was trying to keep from panicking, but it was hard.

Naruko and their family were his entire world. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose her after everything that they had been through. Surely, Tsunade would be able to tell what was wrong with her and fix it.

"Alright. Alright. I'll have a look at her. Naruko, please come to my exam room." The cinnamon eyed woman instructs and the couple follows Tsunade straight into the room she mentioned.

Tsunade frowns. She could see that Sasuke was only one or two breaths away from losing it and Naruko looked scared. That was just wrong. She had never known the boisterous young woman to be scared of anything. None of this was a good sign in her mind.

"I'll start by taking your vitals." Tsunade says as she does exactly that.

Hmm. That was strange. Her vitals all looked normal. Naruko looked perfectly healthy, yet she couldn't access her chakra.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Sasuke asks nervously.

"No. Her vitals are normal. She hasn't recently expanded a great amount of chakra. It doesn't make any sense. I'm going to run a blood test." She reasons.

Naruko gulps. She might be Hokage, but that didn't mean she liked getting her blood taken. Yuck. She hated having her blood taken. It always creeped her out.

"Naruko, are you seriously going to be a big baby about having your blood taken?" Sasuke asks in amusement.

"Well yeah! It creeps me out!" She grumbles and Sasuke shakes his head.

He decides that the best way to ensure that Tsunade got the necessary blood sample was to distract his beautiful blonde. Fortunately, she was easily distracted and Sasuke knew exactly how he was going to do it. He kisses his wife.

Naruko smiles and returns the kiss. That was a bit unexpected, but she wasn't going to complain. Sasuke was a great kisser. Maybe he wanted to kiss it better in advance? Yeah. That must be it.

The medic shakes her head in amusement. Honestly, these two were always entertaining, if nothing else. She quickly takes the blood sample while Naruko was busy kissing Sasuke.

"There we go. All done." The elder ninja proclaims after a minute.

"Really? Wow. That was fast. Hey, wait a minute! Sasuke! You are such a sneaky bastard!" The sapphire eyed woman growls at him.

Sasuke just smirks. He wasn't going to apologize for it. Tsunade needed the blood sample and his methods kept Naruko from being difficult. That and a ninja should always expect the unexpected.

"Yes, really. We have to find out what is wrong. For that to be possible, she needed the blood sample. So I just helped her along. You can punish me later." Sasuke informs her.

"Damn right, I will! I'm definitely going to punish you for being such a sneaky bastard." The pregnant woman warns him.

"I'm trembling with….excitement." Sasuke retorts cockily.

Tsunade just shakes her head. Honestly, she had no idea she was going to do with them. They were the Leaf's most famous (or infamous) couple. It all really just depended on how you looked at it or who you asked. No matter what your view on their relationship was though, it was anything but ordinary.

"Well I think we all know how she got pregnant now. It's going to take a bit to get the results back. When I do though, I will let you know. Unless you would rather stay at the hospital until we get the results. That would probably be the smarter move, but I know that Naruko probably isn't going to agree." She says.

"Yeah. You're right about that. Hospitals freak me out." The Hokage confesses.

It was amazing really. Naruko was one of the strongest ninjas to have ever lived, yet in some ways she still acted like an Academy Student. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why Sasuke loved her so much. Somehow she still retained her childlike innocence, despite everything that she had been through. Despite everything that he had put her through.

"I'll take her home and make sure that she gets some rest. I'll chain her to the bed, if I have to." Sasuke says.

"You mean that you didn't already do that on your Honeymoon?" Tsunade asks sassily.

"Hmm actually we didn't. Maybe we should try chains, next time." Sasuke suggests and Naruko blushes deeply.

She mumbles something about perverted bastards and drags her husband off after her. Honestly, Sasuke could be such a bastard sometimes! She should totally kick his ass once her chakra came back!

"Oh now you're shy?" Sasuke asks with no small degree of mirth in his voice.

"I can't believe you just said that in front of Granny Tsunade!" The blonde protests in outrage.

Sasuke shrugs. He wasn't an exhibitionist and he was still angry with Shikamaru for walking in on them, but they were married. Everyone knew what married people did with each other.

Naruko was also pregnant. She was just starting to show now. If anyone had any doubts as the intimate nature of their relationship, that would certainly banish them. So he didn't see a reason to act like a blushing virgin now.

"Naruko, you're pregnant. I think that she knows what we do together." Sasuke replies as he scoops her up Bridal Style and carries her home.

Whether she liked it or not, she was going to get some rest. The eldest Uchiha wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she was going to take it easy. Hopefully, the blood test would yield useful results.

There had to be something wrong with her. Why else would her chakra suddenly stop working? There had to be a reason and they were going to find out what it was. Together.

"I can walk." Naruko protests, but snuggles into his arms anyway.

"I'm sure you can, but let's not take any chances." He tells her as he carries her back to their home and to their bedroom.

Sasuke gently lays her on the bed and soon joins her. Then he throws the blanket over them and cuddles into his wife. She looked perfectly fine, but he knew that wasn't really the case. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"How are you feeling? Be honest." He tells her.

"I feel fine. Warm. I always feel warm when you cuddle like that. Very cozy." She mumbles with a yawn and snuggles into him.

Sasuke was too worried about her to protest the cuddling label. That was how Naruko knew that her bastard was very close to losing it. She says and rests her head on his chest.

"It's all going to be fine. You'll see. Whatever this is, we'll get through it. We always do. Oh and in a couple months we'll know what gender the baby is. That will be fun and really help when it comes to picking out names." She says with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah. Knowing the gender will be helpful. Just don't pick out something stupid. I still don't know why you're parents named you after ramen. Though I guess it does help to explain your obsession with cheap noodles." He notes.

Naruko just gapes at Sasuke. How could he do that?! It was blasphemy! How could her loving husband continually insult ramen! It was just wrong!

"They are not cheap noodles! It's ramen. Say it with me, Sasuke. Ra-men." She tells him.

"Oh forgive me. How could I have ever besmirched your ramen?" Sasuke asks dryly.

"Because you are a bastard. Sooner or later though, I know that you'll come around and realize that ramen is awesome!" She informs him.

Sasuke just shakes his head. Well this was a good sign. Naruko was feeling well enough to banter with him. Maybe she wasn't that sick. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

Meanwhile the Daimyo were having a meeting. It had been a slow process, but they were sure that they were about to make headway. All of them were feeling rather pleased at this.

"She's been ingesting the poison for months in trace doses. We couldn't have her get sick right away. That would look too suspicious. Thankfully, Sasuke appears immune to the poison." The Fire Daimyo states.

"Good. If they both got sick at the same time, that would set off alarm bells. Perhaps we'll get lucky and the pregnancy will simply end and we won't have to kill her." The Earth Daimyo says.

The other Daimyos sadly shake their heads. As much as they would have all preferred that, they knew the truth. Naruko Uzumaki had to die and the sooner she did, the better of they would all be.

"Sadly, you know that's not happen. She's already too beloved. Sooner or later, she'll want to increase her political power. That's especially true now that she's married to the Uchiha. He'll want to ensure that a second massacre doesn't happen. He's far more ambitious than she is." The Wind Daimyo argues.

There were some depressed sighs of acknowledgement at what the Wind Daimyo had just said. They all knew he was right. First, they would have to get rid of Naruko. Then they would have to act quickly, before the Uchiha could get over his shock at her passing. Truthfully, they only had one opportunity to advert a disaster and they were all going to take it.

It didn't matter how distasteful this whole business was. Three lives was nothing in the grand scheme of things. The natural order of the world had to be preserved at all cause or else chaos would erupt. In the long run, they might very well be saving the world. Well at least that's what they thought they were doing anyway.

"It was a stroke of genius to poison the wells of the Uchiha District. No one else drinks the water from those wells, except them. So it minimized collateral damage." The Water Daimyo reasons.

"Indeed, it did. We are all rather fortunate that he never moved out of the District. Things would have been much more complicated, if he had." The Fire Daimyo replies.

The Lightning Daimyo nods his head in agreement. He wasn't entirely certain what they would have done, if that had been the case. One couldn't just assassinate a Hokage and an ninja of Sasuke's caliber easily, without racking up heavy causalities in the process.

"And so it begins." The Water Daimyo says simply.

A few days later, Tsunade frowns as she goes to the Uchiha District. She really didn't want to have the blonde make the trip to the hospital. She was apparently going to need to save all her strength.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruko greets her happily from her position on the bed.

Sasuke was laying next to her. He glances at Tsunade warily. The busty blonde could only sigh at this. She couldn't blame him in the slightest for being nervous. His most precious person was possibly gravely ill and she might be the one to deliver him very bad news.

"Naruko. Sasuke." The medic greets them as she walks over towards them.

The Leaf Villager wasn't entirely certain how she was going to put this. Something was wrong and it wasn't natural. Still she wasn't entirely certain how it happened or what they would be able to do about it.

"The good news is you are perfectly healthy. Your chakra has been absorbing the poison." She says.

"POISON?!" They both shout in shocked voices.

"Yes, it seems that somehow you have been exposed to poison. Kurama didn't notice it because it's been a continual gradual exposure of trace amounts. Simply put, your chakra is burning through the poison. Your chakra combined with the Nine Tails regenerates fast enough that you didn't even notice any of the ill effects. Simply put, it's protecting you and your baby." The busty blonde tries to explain.

Naruko gulps. That meant she had been poisoned for a long time and not have noticed. She could have died or lost the baby and she wouldn't have even known why.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sasuke asks as he holds Naruko protectively.

"Well first we have to figure out what the source of all this poison is. She's clearly been exposed over a long-term period. She might have even been exposed for months. The amounts are so small, that neither of you would have been the wiser. For now, she shouldn't try to use any of her chakra and should get some rest. We will get to the bottom of this, I promise you that!" She assures them.

Sasuke wasn't so convinced. How could she possibly been poisoned for that long and not have known it? It was a damn miracle she was still alive, let alone their baby.

"Don't worry, bastard. Granny Tsunade is on the case." Naruko whispers and Sasuke nods.

He had to at least pretend to be more confident than he felt. The Uchiha couldn't imagine a world without his loveable "dumb" blonde. She and their family were his everything. He'd have nothing without them.

"Yeah. We'll figure it out." He murmurs.

"Yeah, we will. Believe it!" The blue eyed ninja says happily.

"Naruko, I can't believe you are still saying that. What are you twelve?" He teases her.

Naruko grumbles under her breath about stuck up bastards. This causes Sasuke to just shake his head and chuckle. She was still as feisty as ever. He wasn't going to lose her. He wouldn't let that happen.

"What about chakra transfers?" Sasuke asks her.

"Well I don't know if that's a good idea. It's not just Naruko's chakra that we have to consider. The Nine Tail's is also a crucial factor. It's hard to tell how Kurama's chakra would mix with someone else's." The blonde replies.

Sasuke frowns. That was a good point. It wasn't one that he liked hearing, but it was still a valid point.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Naruko asks.

"For now, you are on bed rest. I'm going to try my best to figure out what the source of all this poison is. Sasuke, make sure that she doesn't do something reckless." Tsunade commands him.

Naruko grumbles. She didn't know why they assumed she was going to do something reckless. It was one thing to do that before she was pregnant. It was something completely different when she had a baby growing inside her womb. She wasn't going to endanger their child needlessly.

"What about Sasuke though? I mean if I've been getting poisoned, he might be sick and not realize it." The pregnant woman points out.

"That's a good point. We'll have to get Sasuke tested as well. Sasuke, how are you feeling?" The medic asks.

"Other than worried about Naruko and our baby, fine. I don't feel any different, but you're right. I should get checked out anyway. Naruko, apparently doesn't feel any different either and she's been poisoned for possibly months." He says.

Tsunade nods. That was how she knew that he was really worried. Sasuke was almost never that cooperative. That was a bad sign. A very bad sign.

A little later that night, Sasuke smiles at his sleeping wife and kisses her forehead. Then the Uchiha gently climbs out of the bed. He was going to find a way to fix this.

Almost as soon as he climbed out of the bed, he heard the doorbell ring. He knew who it was. Shikamaru.

"Thanks for coming." Sasuke says after opening the door and he lets the lazy genius inside.

"No problem. Though I have to admit that I'm surprised you invited me to your house. I thought you were still mad at me about well everything." The cloud lover says.

Honestly, it had been the shock of his life when the messenger hawk had arrived at his house that day. It had come bearing a scroll from Sasuke. A scroll that said that the Uchiha Patriarch needed to speak with him immediately. That it was an emergency.

"This isn't a social call. Can you read medical results? It'll save us both some time, if I don't have to explain everything to you." Sasuke says as he hands them the results.

"Yes, I can read them." Shikamaru says as he glances over the chart and blinks.

"Well whoever got tested, clearly has been poisoned. I'm not sure what that has to do with us though." The Jonin responds.

Sasuke sighs. He hated asking for help. It went against his nature. For Naruko though, he would swallow his pride. If anyone could figure out what was going on, it would probably be Shikamaru. There was no doubt about it.

"Naruko was poisoned. We don't know who did it, but we know that she's been exposed to it for quite awhile. I'm going to get tested. If she was exposed, I probably was as well. She feels perfectly fine though. Her chakra has been burning off the poison. She can't use her chakra for anything else though. Naruko could even make a shadow clone." Sasuke informs him.

Shikamaru's eyes widen. Oh that wasn't good. The Shadow Clone Jutsu was second nature to their lovable Hokage at this point. It took almost no more effort for Naruko to produce a clone than to blink her eyes. This was serious.

"Do we have any potential theories about how this happened?" The lazy ninja inquires cautiously.

"Not yet. Clearly, she was getting exposed in the Leaf Village though. Other than our Honeymoon, we haven't really been anywhere else for awhile." Sasuke admits.

"And I doubt that you two left your Honeymoon Suite much while there. That probably allowed her to get some of it out of her system." Shikamaru muses.

Sasuke gives Shikamaru a dirty look at the not so subtle dirty look for that comment. It was rather easy to tell what he was implying. He was certainly not in the mood for dirty jokes.

"You're right. We didn't. Unlike you, I use my energy for something more than cloud watching." Sasuke snaps at him.

"Calm down. It was just a joke. Hmm. Well no one else in the village seems to be having issues with chakra. So we have to assume that the exposure was rather targeted. Likely whoever did this just wanted to hit you, but didn't realize you were immune to most poisons. So they got Naruko by mistake or she was viewed as collateral damage." The other ninja reasons.

The raven haired ninja frowns. That was a good point. No one else in the Leaf seemed to be suffering in the same way Naruko was. That meant that this had been targeted. Someone was targeting him, Naruko, or both of them.

"I doubt it's your food. You grow most of it yourself or are buying it from stores. Whoever did this would have no way of knowing which items you were going to grab and would have to risk poisoning others, if they did it that way." Shikamaru continues.

"That's true. I'm at a loss for how they did it. We need to figure it out though. If we can stop her from consuming the poison, then eventually it would filter out of her system. Like Tsunade said, her chakra is literally burning it out. Once she doesn't have to burn it, her chakra should work normally again." Sasuke theorizes.

The spiky haired ninja nods. As much as he might not be Sasuke's biggest fan, he knew that the Uchiha was smart. He was right. If they could figure out where Naruko was being exposed, they could solve this problem.

"She's doing okay otherwise though? She just can't use her chakra?" Shikamaru asks for confirmation.

"Yeah. That seems to be the case. It's really bizarre." Sasuke muses.

He found himself nodding in agreement. He had never heard of such a thing before. What kind of poison were they using? That or maybe it had to do with the fact Naruko had the Nine Tails inside her. That was likely what was causing her to react differently than how many people would.

"Was the baby hurt?" He asks somberly.

"No. The baby is fine. Naruko's chakra has been protecting it. As far as we can tell, she or he hasn't been impacted at all. It's a miracle really." Sasuke says.

It was at this point that Naruko woke up. She heard someone talking in living room and went to investigate. When she realizes it was Sasuke and Shikamaru, she hangs back and decides to ease drop.

Fortunately for her, they were too engrossed in her conversation to realize that someone was "spying" on them. Privately, she realizes that was a stroke of good luck for her. Sauske probably wouldn't take too kindly to her "accidentally" overhearing them.

That was just too bad for him though. She loved her bastard, but she was not a China Doll. They didn't need to protect her from the truth. She knew things were bad and didn't want the entire situation sugarcoated to make her feel better.

"So do we have any clue who is behind this?" She asks and that causes both men to jump.

"Naruko!" Sasuke scolds her slightly for sneaking up on them.

"Don't Naruko me. A ninja should be aware of their environment at all times. It's not my fault that you two weren't paying attention. I wanna know what is going on." She says firmly.

Shikamaru sighs. Naruko was correct about that much. They had allowed her to sneak up on them. They did kinda deserve it.

"We are still trying to figure out who is responsible, but we will." The cloud lover promises her.

"I know we will. Whoever did this is going to regret it. No one messes with me or may family." She says.

Sasuke smiles and kisses her cheek. That was right. When he found out who was responsible for this, he was going to tear them apart limb from limb. When he was done, there wouldn't be anything left to burry. He was going to make his wife's attackers wish that they had never been born.

"That's right." He agrees.


	17. Chapter 17

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am fighting a severe case of writer's block for this story, but the show must go on. Oh and I got a request for a female Sasuke x female Naruto story. So please let me know if you guys have any interest in that, if you would be so kind.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko is in **bold text.**

Naruko talking to Kyuubi is in _italics._

Chapter 17

The next day, Sasuke went to get tested. If Naruko was being poisoned, odds were that he was as well. After all, they did everything together.

That included eating and drinking. Which Sasuke suspected was the most likely way that someone had been able to slip her poison continually. The wannabe assassin had likely been poisoning her drinks or food.

"Alright, Sasuke. I have to do some blood work. I hope you don't mind." Tsunade tells him.

"I'm fine with blood work. I'm not a baby about that sort of thing, unlike some people." The raven haired ninja says as he directs a smirk towards his wife.

"You can be such a bastard sometimes!" The younger busty blonde grumbles in annoyance.

It had been a battle of two desires. The first one said that Naruko should stay home and rest in bed. The second one told Sasuke that he couldn't leave his lovable foxy wife behind. He didn't want to risk letting her out of his sight. In the end, the latter had won out and he brought her to the hospital with him.

"I know, but you married me anyway." Sasuke informs her smugly and Naruko just rolls her eyes.

"Well I see that you are in good spirits." Tsunade muses as she takes the blood sample.

Sasuke winces slightly, but makes no other sign of protest. He was used to getting blood work and injections done. His time in the Sound Village had been far from pleasant, but it had been productive.

"How long will it take to get the results?" Sasuke asks anxiously.

"It shouldn't take that long. Though I would probably head home, unless you wanna wait around in the hospital until then." The medic replies.

The eldest Uchiha glances at Naruko. He knew that she disliked hospitals, but it would still be better for them to stay in the hospital. That way if something went wrong, they had help nearby. He wouldn't push though.

"Oh don't give me those sad eyes. Alright. I'll stay. I don't really like hospitals all that much, but the results won't take that long to get and I'm going to be spending a lot of time soon. I am pregnant after all." Naruko reasons.

"Wonderful. You two can keep using this room for now. I have some other patients to look after and need to get this to the lab." Tsunade says as she heads off.

Sasuke nods and he sits on the bed with Naruko. The eldest Uchiha quickly wraps his arms around her protectively and sighs. He couldn't believe this was happening. Everything was going so perfectly and then of course something had to go wrong. Someone was trying to assassinate Naruko.

"It'll be alright. You don't have to sigh like that. I'm not dead and I'm not going to be any time soon." The blue eyed ninja promises him.

"You need to rest. We are going to find out who did this and I promise you that I'm going to make them suffer." Sasuke says.

Naruko shakes her head. Oh boy. They were now entering the Danger Zone. She loved Sasuke, but she also knew him well enough to realize when he was about to lose it. Right now, was one of those times.

"No. You aren't allowed to do that." She informs him bluntly.

"I'm not allowed to do what?" Her lover asks with a raised eyebrow.

She wasn't going to let that happen again. It had taken her forever to pull him out of the darkness. There was no way in Hell that Naruko was ever going through that again. He was her bastard and he was going to stay that way.

Revenge was very seductive, but she wasn't going to allow him to lose himself to it again. The first time had been bad enough. She wasn't going to ever allow him to surrender to the Curse of Hatred again.

"To go off on a revenge kick. It took me years to get you back last time. We'll figure out who did it and solve it together." She says.

"I don't know if you should really be involved. Your hands are currently clean. I don't want to dirty them with the blood of cowards." Sasuke states bluntly.

"I'm a ninja. Killing is a last resort for me, but I can do it. I have to. They've been trying to kill me and our baby for months. We have to stop them. Anyone that would try to kill a baby before they were even born, isn't worth saving." She hisses.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. So it had finally happened. Someone had finally crossed Naruko's line of no return.

Her capacity for forgiveness had always astounded him. Quite honestly, Sasuke didn't think that there was a single person on the planet that Naruko wouldn't try to "save." It looked like even the savior of the ninja world had her limits.

"We'll see. I've been down this road before. I know how to get out this time. I wouldn't lose myself again. Not when I have you and our son or daughter." He tells her and kisses her cheek reassuringly.

"Good because if you go all crazy again, I'm going to have to kick your ass." Naruko says firmly.

Sasuke just laughs. That was a very Naruko answer. He couldn't believe that sometimes she still talked like a Genin.

"You mean that you'll try to kick my ass and fail miserably." He retorts and Naruko grumbles at him.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was talking to Sai. The man was creepy, but he was a skilled ninja. In particular, he was excellent at intelligence gathering. That was precisely the kind of ninja that the lazy man needed to help him on his current task.

"I need you to spy on the Daimyos." He states.

Sai raises an eyebrow. That was an unusual request to put it mildly. It was also a very dangerous one. If he got caught and ratted Shikamaru out, they would both be put to death for treason.

"I assume that you have a very good reason for issuing such an outrageous request?" He replies with that infamous creepy smile of his.

Shikamaru suppresses a shudder. Sai really did need to work on that smile some more. The cloud lover knew that it wasn't the other man's fault, but it was an unsettling smile to say the least. Sai was still trying to learn how to express his emotions appropriately.

ROOT was a harsh organization. It used extreme methods to beat all the emotions out of its members. Shikamaru wasn't aware of all the details, but he knew enough to realize that the artist had been put through Hell and back. He felt more than a little sympathy towards the other man.

"I believe that they are attempting to assassinate Naruko." He says.

Sai blinks. He didn't understand why they would want to kill the savior of the ninja world. That seemed rather foolish.

"What makes you say such a thing? Surely, you have good reason to be suspicious of their motives. You are basically asking me to go on a suicide mission, after all. Not only are you risking my life, but you are also potentially risking yours. You aren't a reckless person. Surely, you have something to go on." The dark haired man says.

Shikamaru sighs. He proceeds to tell Sai everything. Quite frankly, he had expected the other ninja to demand an explanation. This was not a mission to be untaken lightly. It was obviously an S Class one.

"Now I believe you understand why I'm concerned. It's a drag, but this has to be done. We need to know what they are up to." He says.

"Yes, you're right to be nervous. So they see her as a threat long-term because of her popularity. I suppose there is some merit to that anxiety. Still this is Naruko. She is the least power hungry person that I've ever met. I could understand their concerns, if it was Sasuke though." The artist observes.

"I feel the same way. Please, hurry." He urges him.

Sai nods. With that, he set about his question. One way or another, he would find out what was going on. He wouldn't let his friend down.

Shikamaru sighs as he watches Sai's retreating form. He knew that it was a gamble to enlist Sai's help. He had done so because the man was on Naruko's team and the blonde had helped him a lot. Gratitude could be quite a powerful force. That and he didn't really have many other options.

He just hoped that Sasuke saw it that way. Shikamaru had never liked the man, but he could certainly sympathize towards him. The love of his life was pregnant with his child and she was slowly being poisoned.

"Please let this work." He whispers to himself.

That was enough to make anyone snap. The Uchiha wasn't fond of Sai on a good day. He would likely be enraged that Shikamaru had involved the artist in their attempts to gather information, but he had had no other choice.

If it came down to Naruko's life or facing Sasuke's temper, he would choose Naruko's life every time. Though it was a close call. Damn. The Uchiha was like a volcano when it came to displaying his rage.

A short while later, the test results came back. Tsunade sighs when she saw them. She had suspected this, but she had hoped that she was wrong. Sasuke had also been poisoned.

"Well I suppose that we all expected this, but it seems Naruko wasn't the only target. There are traces of poison in your system as well, Sasuke. You likely built up an immunity to it in the Sound Village and that's why you are unaffected." The busty blonde explains.

Sasuke bites back a snarl. So somehow this coward had access not only to Naruko, but also him. He or she didn't bat an eyelash at poisoning Naruko, their child, or him. The Uchiha had to restrain himself though. He knew that if he lost his temper, that would only make things worse.

"That's weird. How are they getting to both of us?" Naruko asks.

"I don't know, but these people clearly know where you live. I would find other lodgings for now." Tsunade states.

Sasuke frowns. That meant they'd have to find a place big enough to house both of them and possibly the baby, until they figured this out. That limited their options. Staying at a hotel would be too public. They would have to stay somewhere else.

"Shikamaru knows about what is going on. Maybe his family won't mind us staying on their lands for awhile." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"That's good thinking, Sasuke. I'll write them up a request at once. Hopefully, they'll say yes. If not, well maybe the Hyugas would be kind enough to indulge us." The former Hokage reasons.

Naruko nods. Yeah. They could stay at Shikamaru's place or with Hinata's family. Though she wasn't entirely certain how the Hyugas would feel about hosting a "rival Clan." Still she imagined that Hinata would be able to talk her father into letting them stay for awhile.

Tsunade summons a messenger hawk and quickly scribbles a message on the scroll for it to carry. It didn't take long for the bird to take off. Sasuke smiles. He had always been fond of hawks and they were dreadfully useful when it came to passing along information quickly.

"I suppose all we can do now is wait. Naruko, I'm going to check your vitals a bit more while you are here. Alright?" She asks.

"Okay! Sure. No more blood work though, right?" The younger blonde asks.

Tsunade chuckles. Naruko was Naruko. She didn't mind sustaining what should be lethal injuries on the battlefield, but she was still terrified of needles. It was almost comical. Then again, maybe she was being a little bit too hard on her. She was a medic who was afraid of blood.

"No more blood work. Well at least not for today, anyway." The medic informs her and Naruko sighs in relief.

About a half hour later, the hawk returns with a different scroll attached to its feet. Tsunade thanks the bird and takes the scroll, quickly unfolding it to read. She smiles after she does so.

"The Naras are fine with you staying with them, for now. Sasuke, why don't you make some clones and begin packing up a few things to take over there? I know that you won't want to leave Naruko's side and that seems like the best compromise." She reasons.

"Alright. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sasuke says and suddenly there were five Uchihas standing in the room, if you counted the original.

"Go pack up some things for us to take to the Naras' Estate. We don't know how long we'll be there. So pack up anything that you think might be useful for a long-term stay." He orders them and the four other Sasukes take off.

Tsunade nods approvingly. Well if nothing else, Sasuke would be cooperative when it involved Naruko and their child. So that was something at least.

"I need you two to write up a list of all the places you've been together and visited regularly during the past year. You've both been exposed multiple times, so wherever you are getting poisoned must be a place that you both frequent. You were both exposed in nearly identical amounts." The medic says.

"We'll make a list. Do you think that will help us find whoever did this, Granny Tsunade?" Naruko asks.

"I sure hope so. For now, I want you to get some rest until your things are packed and you can go to the Naras' home." She says as she walks off.

Sasuke gives Naruko a look. He knew his wife. Whenever someone told her to rest, she inevitably would be stubborn about it.

"You heard her." He states simply.

"You are so bossy, but anyway those clones got me to thinking." The blonde says cheerfully.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. God only knows what sort of crazy idea had entered his wife's mind this time. She wasn't known as the most unpredictable ninja for nothing, after all.

"And what did they get you to thinking about?" Sasuke asks warily.

"Well I used clones on you once. You could do the same to me!" She says brightly.

Sasuke blinks. Yes, she was still just as unpredictable as always. Motherhood and even being poisoned hadn't change that. Still did she had to suggest that now?!

"When you are better, maybe. I don't want to risk having the poison spread faster than the Nine Tails can burn it by having you do strenuous activity." Sasuke tells her.

"Damn. I guess you're right." She grumbles and Sasuke just shakes his head.

"You aren't in any pain though?" He asks.

Naruko shakes her head. She felt fine. Other than not being able to access her chakra, she didn't feel any different than before.

In a twisted way, it was a good thing her chakra had stopped working. If it hadn't, she might never have noticed that something was wrong. Something awful could have happened.

 **"For once, I am with the Uchiha. I think that you should just let your Mate handle your attackers once we find out who they are. We are certainly capable, but he is far more sadistic than you are. In this case, that is an advantage. I want them to suffer. They weren't just threatening you. They were also threatening me and the kit."** Kurama says.

 _"Kurama, we are not going to encourage Sasuke to go all homicidal manic again. Bad Kurama! Bad!"_ She snaps at him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruko had gone suspiciously quiet again. He knew what that meant. She was talking to the furball.

"What'd the Nine Tails have to say?" He asks.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter what he has to say. What matters is that we have found a safe place to stay until this is all sorted out." Naruko says cheerfully.

The raven haired ninja just shakes his head. He knew that sooner or later, Naruko would tell him. The woman couldn't keep a secret to save her life, especially not from him.

"Alright. Well it looks like the clones are back." Sasuke says.

She blinks. Damn that was fast. Then again, this was Sasuke. Speed was one of his biggest advantages in battle. So she didn't know why she thought his clones might have been any different.

"Great!" The blue eyed ninja exclaims happily.

"Mhm." Sasuke says as he scoops her up in his arms and carries Naruko off.

The clones disappear. Apparently, they had done their job and just wanted to let the original Sasuke know it. So there was no reason for them to stick around at the moment.

"If whoever did this, might not realize that we are going to be staying at the Naras." Sasuke muses as he carries her.

"Yeah. So? What's that got to do with anything?" The blonde asks in confusion.

"Assuming they don't find out or they don't have a way to get in, that means that we won't be exposed to the poison. Eventually, the Nine Tail's chakra will just burn off the rest of the poison left in your body. Once that's done, your chakra should come back." He explains.

Naruko blinks. Sasuke was right. If they stayed at Shikamaru's place long enough, her chakra would come back! She breaks out into a big grin at this knowledge.

"Bastard, you are a genius!" The blonde says happily.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he carries her into the extra cabin on the Nara property that the Naras had generously allowed them to use for the time being. It was enough to make up for the fact that Shikamaru had accidentally walked in on them.

"Best we could do on short notice. It should work though." Shikamaru says as he greets them.

"It's perfect. It's secluded and that's exactly what we needed. I've been poisoned too. Whatever Orochimaru had me take in the Sound, must have built up an immunity." Sasuke mtuters.

Shikamaru's gaze darkens at the mention of Orochimaru. If Sai was creepy, Orochimaru had been in a league of his own. He was damn glad that Sasuke finally got out of there.

"Yeah. I kinda figured that's what happened. Well your clones set everything up. You should be good now. If you need anything, our main home is just a quarter of a mile away." Shikamaru says.

Sasuke nods gratefully. It was enough of a distance to give them some privacy, but it was also still close by. If something happened, they would be able to get in touch with them quickly.

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" Naruko says and the lazy ninja nods in acknowledgement, before darting off.

"Don't you feel guilty, Sasuke? I mean you've torn into him pretty hardcore since the accident." His wife points out.

"I feel a little guilty. I'll try to be somewhat nicer to him. His family is going out of their way for us. We do kinda owe them." Sasuke says as he carries her inside.

Soon enough, they reach the bedroom. The eldest Uchiha quickly sets his wife down on the bed and joins her. Finally. They were safe and had some privacy.

"Are you feeling well enough to help me with that list?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I told you, I'm fine. The only problem I have is that I can't use my chakra and that I don't know who did this." She grumbles.

Sasuke nods in agreement. When he got his hands on whoever was responsible, they were going to suffer. He had promised to get revenge with Naruko and he'd keep that promise. He just really hoped that she wouldn't be looking when he delivered the death blow.

"We'll find out. Let's start on the list." Sasuke says as he gets out some paper and a pen.

"Yeah. I guess it's better than sitting around and doing nothing." Naruko mumbles as she snuggles into Sasuke and they begin working on the list.

She still didn't care how many times he protested the contrary. Sasuke was an excellent cuddler. The blonde knew that he enjoyed it just as much as she did. The bastard just had to act cool was all.

"That's right." Sasuke agrees.

Elsewhere on the Nara Estate, Shikamaru sighs as he explained to his parents what was going on in more detail. Neither of them had been very happy with the vague request for help that Tsunade had sent. It was only natural that they would want more information.

The lazy ninja would have done the same thing, if he was in their position. It was still a drag though. It was a drag to have to explain this again, after he had just finished explaining everything to Sai.

"Someone has been poisoning the Hokage?!" His mother gasps.

"Yeah. Apparently, they have been at it for awhile. Sasuke also got poisoned, but he has an immunity to it." Shikamaru says.

"Well that explains why Tsunade wanted to send them here. It'd be hard for whoever is behind this to continue their attempts on our land. I can't understand why someone would want to attack Naruko though. Perhaps they meant to get Sasuke and she was just a causality?" His father suggests.

Shikamaru shakes his head. If anything, it might be the other way around. No, this was very deliberate. He supposed that they should count their blessings that whoever did this, hadn't factored the Nine Tails into the equation.

Without Kurama's help, Naruko might be dead. At the very least she would be very sick or she might even have miscarried. God help them all, if that had happened. He shivers at the mere thought of what Sasuke might have done if someone had caused his wife to miscarry.

"I don't believe that's the case. Anyway, they are going to crash here for awhile. Hopefully, we can figure out what is going on and they'll be back to their place soon. For the moment, I think they're content just to stay in the cabin though." The cloud lover says.

"Alright. Well at the very least, the poison should filter out of their systems while they are here." The female Nara observes and Shikamaru nods in agreement.

That much was true. That was their first priority was to stop exposing Naruko to the poison. Their second priority was to find whoever did this and punish them. This type of evil would not be tolerated.

There were few things more loathsome than attacking a pregnant woman. Sasuke would want blood and lots of it. As long as he kept his rage focused on the proper targets, Shikamaru didn't have a problem letting him have it. After all, there were some things that were just unforgivable. Attacking a man's pregnant wife, was one of them.


	18. Chapter 18

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry that this one is so late. Like I said before, I've been battling a severe case of writer's block on this story. I haven't abandoned this though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in **bold.**

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in _italics._

 **Chapter Notation:** This place a month after the last chapter. I made up the Zodiac name. I'm sure that they used something different in the show to describe when that happened.

Chapter 18

Sai frowns as he listens to the reports from his ink mice. They were rather useful creations when it came to gathering information. That is what they needed badly.

He believed Shikamaru. Sai believed that the Daimyos were plotting against Naruko. Unfortunately, it made perfect sense. The Ninja World loved to build up heroes and then to tear them down. That wasn't going to be allowed to happen this time though.

"What did you learn?" He asks his mice.

For a month, he had been spying on the Daimyos between his various regular missions. Sai didn't like it, but he knew that he had to be patient. He was going to need hard evidence against them.

One didn't just simply accuse the Daimyo's of plotting murder. That would lead to your own demise. No, what he needed was proof. The kind of proof that no one would be able to argue against.

"Good things come to those who wait." He says with a smile as he takes the camera that he had placed inside one of the mice off.

It was a tiny camera. One that the Daimyos would likely never notice. They might notice a mouse, but he doubted they'd notice a camera that as smaller than his thumb.

"I'll go have a look at this. Thank you, my friends." He whispers as he dispels them and goes off to do exactly that.

Sai was rather grateful for his ROOT training in some ways. If it weren't for that, he probably would have been a wreck by now. It had been a very long month. A month where he had been very aware that his life could be forfeit at any time. If any of the Daimyos noticed what he was up to, that would be the end of him.

"Let's see what we have here." Sai says as he heads to the Intelligence Building in the Leaf Village.

He checked to make sure he was alone in one of the rooms, before locking the door and soundproofing it with a handy jutsu. Once that was done, he pushes the tape into the player and watches. What he saw made his eyes widen.

 _"Damn it. I have no idea where they went, but they obviously aren't in the Uchiha District anymore. They obviously must still be in the Leaf village or the Hokage would have everyone looking for them." The Fire Daimyo lamented._

 _The other Daimyos looked just as frustrated and worried. Sai had never seen a group of people who looked more guilty in his entire life. Thankfully, it appeared that they were unaware that they were being watched and so they kept going._

 _"The poison must have filtered out of her system by now. It's been a month. We need to figure out where she is staying, if we want to restart the regime." The Water Daimyo pointed out._

 _"Unfortunately, the Nine Tails was clearly burning off the poisoning. At least she couldn't access chakra in that state. We might have had a chance. If the Uchiha would leave her alone for five minutes, that's all that we would need." The Earth Daimyo replied._

 _The Daimyos all nod in agreement. No elaboration was needed. There was only one Uchiha left in the world by blood. Well there was only one living Uchiha by blood who had been born yet, anyway._

 _"That seems unlikely. He's very protective of her. I suppose it only makes sense. They are married. We simply can not allow her this to continue. Everyone knows that she's pregnant now. There's nothing that the public loves more than a damn love story that ends with a child being born." The Wind Daimyo muttered in disgust._

 _"She's already grown too popular as is. If the people see her as a doting mother, that will only make matters worse. Not to mention it would probably do wonders to rehabilitate her husband's image. That and we don't know what this child will be capable of. What if it has her chakra reserves and his Sharingan? That could spell the end of us all." The Water Daimyo added._

 _"Well we have to figure out something before that demon spawn is born." The Lightning Daimyo added._

 _The other Daimyos nodded in agreement. It was obvious exactly what they were talking about. They were plotting an assassination._

"There's the proof that Shikamaru wanted. Now we just have to figure out what to do with it. If Sasuke finds out about this, there may not be a Leaf Village left." Sai muses.

Perhaps it would be best to tell Naruko first and let her handle it. Sasuke's rage could be a terrifying prospect. The blonde would have a cooler head. Well at least that's what he was hoping anyway as he head towards the Nara Clan's Lands.

Meanwhile Sasuke was watching Naruko eat some strange concoction. It consisted of strawberry ice cream, bananas, water melon slices, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and probably some other stuff that he couldn't see. He loved Naruko and their children, but her pregnancy cravings could be weird sometimes.

"I'm glad that we know that we are having twins now. That explains the rather diverse taste in food cravings." He observes dryly.

"You can be such a bastard sometimes. You want some?" Naruko asks him.

"No, thank you. I think that I'm going to need to see a dentist. I'm getting cavities, just looking at that monstrosity." Sasuke taunts her with a smirk.

Naruko grumbles and lunges at him. Well she tried to lunge at him. It was hard to move very fast when you were pregnant with twins and into your second trimester. Still it was the thought that counted.

"You really shouldn't try to jump like that." Sasuke chides her gently and catches her.

"Well you shouldn't make fun of my awesome food!" She huffs.

"Awesomely sugary, you mean." He says with a smirk and kisses her forehead.

"Whatever. You're just jealous. You wish that you were as creative as me in the kitchen! You have a tomato fetish." She retorts.

Sasuke shrugs. He couldn't exactly deny the tomato fetish thing. His fetish wasn't nearly as severe as her ramen fetish though.

"I guess I do. How are you feeling?" He whispers.

"Alright. I mean it's kinda awkward to walk around like this, but other than that I'm okay." She answers him and snuggles into his arms.

"Good. I mean it. Take it easy. You're pregnant with twins. You shouldn't really be out of bed." He chides her gently.

Naruko raises an eyebrow. Oh not this again. It was sweet that he was so worried about her, but sometimes she was only a minute or two away from strangling him. The blonde had to remind herself at least a dozen times a day, that she loved her bastard and he was only being overprotective because he cared.

"Sasuke, people have been pregnant before. It's not exactly a new thing. It's generally not a fatal condition. You can tell this because humans haven't gone extinct yet." She sasses him.

"Naruko, you know exactly what I mean. Don't pretend that you don't. Alright?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. If you had your way, you'd probably just chain me to the bed until I had them." She mutters.

Hmm. That wasn't a bad idea. Maybe he should just do that. It'd be a lot easier and he would be less likely to have gray hair by the end of this pregnancy.

"That's not a bad idea." The raven haired ninja says.

"You can't be serious! Bad, Sasuke! Bad!" She scolds him.

"I was just joking. Well mostly. At least the poison is out of your system now. You can use your chakra again, right?" He inquires.

She nods. Yeah. She could use her chakra again. The blonde couldn't help but feel relieved at that knowledge. They'd be able to protect the twins better this way.

"Yes, I can use it again." Naruko says and Sasuke sighs in relief.

"Good. Just don't. Don't use it unless you have to. You don't want to overwork your Chakra Network after it's been dormant for so long. Save the showing for after you've had them." Her husband instructs.

"I know. I know. Geez, bastard. You are going to give yourself a heart attack at this rate. You need to relax." Naruko says as she kisses his cheek.

Sasuke sighs and nods. That was accurate. It was just hard to relax when he knew that somehow the Uchiha Wells had been poisoned right under his nose. If Naruko had been anyone other than Naruko, she would probably be dead by now. It was almost certain that their twins would have been miscarried. That was why he was on edge.

The oldest Uchiha knew that the Daimyos were likely to try again. They'd almost certainly strike before Naruko went into labor. After all, a woman who was nine months pregnant was extremely vulnerable. It would only make sense.

"You're right. I just don't want anything to happen to you or them." Sasuke says as he holds her more tightly, remembering the day when they found out that they were having twins.

 _"Alright, do you want to know if you are having a boy or a girl or would the two of you prefer to be surprised?" Tsunade asked._

 _Sasuke looked at Naruko. He was of the opinion that they should know. It'd be easier to pick out baby names and to do some baby shopping that way. He wasn't really sure what the blonde's opinion on the matter was though._

 _"I'd like to know. Well I wanna know if the bastard is cool with it." Naruko said with a grin._

 _"Great. Well let's get your ultrasound done. I'm warning you, this stuff is very cold." Tsunade said as she helped the blonde onto the exam table._

 _"Pft. Please. I can handle it. I'm a ninja. I can handle a little cold!" Naruko insisted._

 _The medic shakes her head in amusement. That's what they all said, but she knew the truth. They all shrieked like babies._

 _"If you say so." The busty blonde replied as she placed the gel on Naruko's stomach._

 _"AHHHH! THAT'S SO COLD! IT'S LIKE ICE!" The pregnant woman yelled._

 _"Well I did try to warn you. For some reason, no one believes me when I tell them that. Hmm. Now let's see what you are having here. Ohhh. I didn't expect that." Tsunade said as she looked up at the screen._

 _Sasuke and Naruko both gulped. Tsunade didn't expect what?! What didn't she expect?! The woman was one of the most experienced medics in the world. What could possibly shock her at this point?!_

 _"What is it? Is something wrong?" Naruko asked nervously._

 _"Oh no. Everything is fine. It just seems that you are having twins." Tsunade said._

 _Sasuke and Naruko blinked. Neither of them had expected THAT bombshell. Tsunade chuckled at their expressions and then proceeded to check for their genders._

 _"Fraternal twins. You are having a boy and a girl." The busty blonde continued._

 _"Yeah. Definitely a boy and a girl. It's not hard to tell what gender the first baby is." Sasuke said with a stunned voice._

 _"Sasuke, that's his LEG. That's not his…kunai." Tsunade groaned as she smacked her forehead in exasperation._

 _The eldest Uchiha had the decency to look embarrassed. Naruko was another matter though. The younger blonde burst out laughing._

 _"Did you really think that it was his kunai?" She asked._

 _"Naruko, shut up." Sasuke grumbled as he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment._

 _"Oh come on. That's funny." She pouted._

 _Sasuke just shook his head. He loved Naruko, but sometimes she made him want to strangle her. He supposed that was how you could tell it was love. If you didn't want to kill them half the time, you weren't emotionally invested enough._

 _"You are so lucky that I love you." He growled._

 _"I know and I love you too, bastard. That's why I can overlook the fact that you are such a bastard! Believe it!" Naruko said cheerfully._

Despite the situation, Sasuke found himself chuckling at the memory. It was just so Naruko. There was no other way to explain it really.

"What's so funny?" She asks in confusion.

"I was just remembering when we found out that you're carrying twins." He admits.

"Oh yeah! That was pretty funny. I still can't believe that you thought his arm was that!" She laughs and Sasuke just rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

She was apparently never going to let him live that one done. He shakes his head and tugs on her hand. It was late. They should both get some sleep.

"Whatever. Come on. You should get some sleep." Sasuke says.

"Oh alright. I guess I am kinda tired. That and since you're going to sleep too, that'll make it easier to fall asleep. You really are a great cuddler." She teases him.

"Naruko, I don't cuddle." Sasuke protests once more.

Naruko giggles. It was funny. He would always protest when she said that he cuddled. The bastard could deny it all that he wanted. She knew the truth. He did so cuddle!

"Whatever you say." She replies as they head to their room.

It didn't take long for the two of them to get the bed. Sasuke shuts off the lights and wraps the blankets around them. Naruko snuggles into his arms and closes her eyes. The two lovers fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day, Naruko heard a knock on the door. She smiles when she notices Sasuke was still asleep and sneaks out of the bed. She quickly leaves a note by his head in case he woke up and heads off to answer the door.

"Oh hey, Sai." Naruko greets him a few minutes later.

"Naruko, is Sasuke here?" The artist asks immediately and suddenly the entire mood shifted.

Sai sounded so serious. That wasn't like him. Usually, the artist would be saying the most random and awkward things imaginable and making people uncomfortable. (Though he was starting to get a bit better at not doing that.)

"Yeah. He's here. He's asleep right now though. I can go wake him up, if it's important." She says as she turns around to go do precisely t hat.

"No! No! I think that this is something that I should tell you first. You know what his temper is like." Sai says.

Naruko raises an eyebrow. Sai was definitely nervous about something. He was super nervous actually. What could cause someone who was trained by ROOT to be this skittish? Nothing good, that was for damn sure.

"Yeah. Believe me, I know what his temper is like. What's going on?" The blonde asks in concern.

"Shikamaru asked me to spy on the Daimyos. He was convinced that they were secretly plotting against you. He was right. It took me a month to get the proof, but I have it. I have it on tape. You are going to want to take a look at this." He says as he hands her the tape.

The young woman blinks. Sai actually found the proof? That was great news! Now they could nail these jerks! Believe it!

"I don't get it. If you found proof that they are behind it, why are you so afraid of Sasuke? He's going to want to know. The bastard has a right to know." She protests.

"Oh I'm not arguing that. These men were trying to kill his wife and children. He has every right to know. Sasuke also has every right to be angry. Very angry. We all know what happens when he gets angry, particularly about wrongs done to his family." The artist replies.

Naruko blinks. Oh right. Sai definitely had a point there. She quickly places the tape in the tv and watches.

A few minutes later, the blonde was staring at the screen in shock. She had suspected that the Daimyos were trying to kill her for a long time. It was just one thing to know that in her head and another to actually see it.

"If that's not enough to prove they did it, nothing is." She whispers.

"Exactly. I believe that you can see why it would be a bad idea for you to show Sasuke that tape, until you know what you want to do." He whispers.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Sasuke had just woken up. He frowns when he realizes that his wife wasn't curled up next to him, like she usually was. That was when Sasuke notices the note and reads it.

 _ **Sasuke,**_

 _ **Someone was knocking on the door. I went to answer it. Don't freak, if I'm not there when you wake up.**_

 _ **Love, Naruko**_

Sasuke smirks. She was smart to leave that note. He had been about thirty seconds from "freaking." Sighing, he gets up and stretches before heading to the living room to find his wife and perhaps greet their guest.

He soon finds her and realizes she wasn't alone. Naruko was talking to Sai. The eldest Uchiha knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't resist listening in.

 _"If that's not enough to prove they did it, nothing is."_ He hears Naruko whisper.

 _"Exactly. I believe that you can see why it would be a bad idea for you to show Sasuke that tape, until you know what you want to do."_ Sai replies.

Well that was more than enough to peek his interest. Clearly, the eccentric ninja had brought some sort of tape with him to show Naruko. A tape that he didn't want Sasuke to see. That meant that the Uchiha Patriarch was definitely going to see that tape.

"It would be a bad idea for me to see what's on what tape?" He asks dryly and smirks when he saw them both jump.

"Oh hey, bastard!" Naruko says awkwardly.

"Naruko, tell me what is going on." Sasuke says simply.

He wasn't going to let her distract him. Not this time. This was clearly important. Sai wouldn't come all the way out here and be so paranoid about him finding out what was on that tape without good reason.

"I believe that this is something the two of you should discuss in private. It was nice seeing you, Naruko. I'll see you around, Sasuke." Sai tells them as he darts off.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Oh yes. He definitely wanted to know what was on that tape. Something had seriously spooked the artist and he was going to find out what it was.

"You know how we have thought for awhile that it was the Daimyos who poisoned us?" She begins nervously.

"Yes, I'm well aware. Unfortunately, we don't have any proof that they did it. Well other than our suspicions. That's not good enough to convict them." Sasuke reminds her.

"Well we have proof now. It's all on this video. It's just a matter of deciding what we are going to do with the video. Sai was worried that you would lose control and destroy the village in a fit of rage or something, if you found out too soon." She mumbles.

Sasuke couldn't entirely dismiss Sai's fears. They were valid. Someone had tried to kill his pregnant wife. The Daimyos were going to die and they were going to die slowly.

"I can see why he would think that. What do you want to do about all this? We can't just let this go, Naruko. They are going to try again." Her husband says.

"I know. I think that we should call for an emergency meeting of the Ninja World's Allied Forces. Everything should still be active from the war. That would be the fastest way to get the word out. Then we can just play the tape. We just need to make sure that the Daimyos are there." She whispers.

That actually wasn't a bad idea. Sasuke was a bit impressed. Naruko was apparently capable of being sneaky when she wanted to be.

"Alright, but we can't call the meeting. They've been trying to kill you for months. If you suddenly call a meeting like that, they are going to be suspicious. We need to get in touch with Gaara." The other Leaf Ninja suggests.

"Yeah! That's what we'll do. We'll get in touch with Gaara. That's a great idea!" Naruko says excitedly as she gets out a scroll and some ink.

Sasuke shakes his head. If he wasn't married to Naruko, he would probably be jealous at the way her eyes lit up at the mention of the red head's name. He knew better though.

"Of course, it's a great idea. That's why I suggested it." He says smugly.

"You are such a cocky jerk sometimes." The blonde muses as she begins penning the letter.

 **Dear Gaara,**

 **We need you to activate Operation Zodiac as soon as possible. No time to explain now. It's important though.**

 **Your friend, Naruko.**

Operation Zodiac is what they had all decided to call convening an emergency meeting of the Ninja World's Allied Forces. Many different types of people would come together in one place. It was a bit like the zodiac was a collection of all sorts of different kinds of animals. Hence the name had stuck.

"Well that should get his attention. I'll have Garuda fly it to him." Sasuke says as he heads out of the house and summons his Hawk.

Naruko follows Sasuke outside and smiles. She was never going to get used to the sight of a massive hawk. There was something just very majestic about it.

In a way, she envied Sasuke's ability to summon that enormous bird. It was certainly a lot cooler looking than her toads. Oh well. Her toads were still better, even if they weren't as cool looking.

"Take this to the Kazekage. Do so as quickly as you can. It's an emergency. Do not take no for an answer." Sasuke instructs the hawk and Garuda nods, before taking to the sky.

"Don't worry. This will work. We have proof now." Naruko says.

"I know it will work and I'm not worried." Sasuke tells her as he kisses her forehead.

Naruko gives him a look. Sasuke should know better than to lie to her by now. They had known each other forever and shockingly, the Uchiha wasn't that good of a liar to begin with. So it was really easy for her to tell when he wasn't being completely honest.

"Sasuke, don't lie to me." She says.

"Alright. I'm worried. Garuda is fast though and Gaara is a competent Kazekage. He'll get that meeting set up quickly and then we can make them pay for what they tried to do." He mutters darkly.

"Bad Sasuke. Bad. What did I say about not going on a revenge kick?" She demands as she places her hands on her hips in annoyance.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. She couldn't possibly be serious. The Daimyos had tried to kill the love of his life AND his children. He was going to make them pay.

"You said not to do it. Though you have to admit, this is a special occasion. You can be by my side. That way you can stop me, if I get carried away. Does that work?" He asks.

"Yeah. I guess that'll work. Just don't go doing anything too crazy. I mean it." She warns him.

Naruko had a bad feeling about this. Sasuke had barley managed to pull himself out of the darkness last time. She wasn't going to let him sink back into it. It was easy to succumb to rage, but it was much harder to let it go.

 **"Oh let him have his fun. They deserve to be punished for what they tried to do and I am curious as to what he'll come up with."** Kurama says.

 _"Not you too! Kurama! Stop that! He doesn't need any encouragement!"_ Naruko groans.


	19. Chapter 19

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, that this one is late. I have a lot of new story ideas going on right now and keep getting sidetracked. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because Sasuke is going to embrace his creative/sadistic side.

 **Chapter Notation:** Blood Moon is a phrase that I have used in other stories, but I've changed the concept completely here. This is not cannon.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in **bold**.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in _**bold italics**_.

Chapter 19

Sasuke might not have been on the best terms with Gaara, but he had to admire the man's efficiency. Somehow the red head had commenced Operation Zodiac in record time. It was impressive really.

"Thank you." He says.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Gaara asks as he watches Sasuke and a pregnant Naruko warily.

"We have proof that the Daimyos tried to have Naruko and the twins killed. We have it on tape. Therefore, I'm invoking the Blood Moon." Sasuke says simply.

Gaara's eyes widen in horror. He had suspected that might be the case for a long time. Unfortunately, he had been proven right and the Uchiha had a damn good reason to embrace his dark side again. He could only hope that he wouldn't lose himself to it, if only for Naruko's sake.

The Blood Moon meant on the night of the Full Moon, an aggrieved party could challenge the person who had wronged them to combat or a test of valor. It was called a Blood Moon because someone almost always died in a bloody fashion.

"Naruko, are you okay with this?" The Kazekage whispers.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it. I can't let these bastards get off scott free. They tried to kill me and my family. There are some things are unforgivable. I'm hoping that Sasuke doesn't get too carried away though. He does that. A lot." Naruko says as she sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at his wife's comment. While that was true, this time he had a very good reason to want revenge. The Daimyos had tried to take away the woman he loved and murder his unborn children. He wasn't going to let that stand. Surely, even Naruko could understand that.

"Oh believe me, I have plans. I'm going to make sure that no one ever threatens our family again. A thousand years from now, people will still be talking about this. That much I can promise you, Naruko." Sasuke says as he heads off towards the conference room.

The conference room had cameras in it. Lots of cameras. This allowed the Daimyos to communicate with the ninja population easily. If they had known what Sasuke was going to use those cameras for though, the last Uchiha was sure that they never would have put them up and would have already been running for his life.

He feels himself smirk at that knowledge. Today was going to be their last day among the realm of the living. Never again, would they be allowed to threaten his family. They were never going to see another Sunrise.

"Sasuke, um I don't like it when you talk that way. That sounds pretty bad!" Naruko exclaims as she follows her husband into the conference room.

"Because it is." Sasuke says and he smirks when he saw that the Daimyos looked utterly terrified by his presence.

Immediately, they try to escape from the room. Sasuke couldn't fault them for that much. Their survival instincts were strong, but they weren't getting out of this. He grabs one by the collar and hurls him into the nearest wall.

"That's not polite to just run off on your guests like that. Are the Daimyos of the Five Great Nations really such poor hosts? Pity. Well thank you all for coming. Naruko and I have a special movie prepared for everyone. We know all about everything you tried to do." Sasuke hisses.

All the color drains from the faces of the Daimyos. Naruko knew why. Sasuke was doing that thing with his voice again. That slow, seething thing. Hatred practically dripped from the words as if it was an actual living, breathing thing and not just an emotion.

Outside of the conference room, the leaders of the ninja world and many rank and file ninjas gasp at what they saw on the screen. In real time, Sasuke Uchiha was threatening the Daimyos and Naruko Uzumaki wasn't doing anything about it.

"Why isn't she stopping him?!" Someone demands.

"Patience! They have a good reason for this. Naruko wouldn't allow Sasuke to kill in cold blood, but she would allow him to kill to protect their children." Gaara thunders at the crowd.

The Kazekage had gotten quite skilled at projecting his voice through large crowds over the years. It was a skill that he was now very grateful for. Certainly, such an ability made things much easier in uncomfortable situations like these.

The crowd immediately goes silent. No one really wanted to challenge the Kazekage. After all, he was a powerful ninja and had played a key role in their victory during the war. A certain amount of deference was only to be expected.

"Thank you." He mutters as he turns his attention back to the screen.

"Right. So as Sasuke was saying, we know everything. We want to show the rest of the world what really happened. This is why they deserve to die. They tried to kill me while I was pregnant. I don't think that you can get much lower than that really." Naruko says as she glares at the Daimyos and plays the tape for the rest of the ninjas to watch.

 _All of it was laid out in perfect detail. The five Daimyos were plotting to kill Naruko. They even listed how they planned to do it and why. No one could dispute the evidence._

For a moment, the crowd goes absolutely silent. Everyone was stunned and sickened by what they saw. Not only had the Daimyos conspired to kill a pregnant woman, they had plotted against the savior of the ninja world. Certain things were unforgivable.

"THEY TRIED TO KILL HER!" Someone screams.

"AND HER CHILDREN! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" A second ninja shouts.

It didn't take long for roars of outrage to be hundred. The sheer volume of the ninjas' collective fury was almost deafening. At times, the very ground beneath their feet seemed to shake with rage.

"Now everyone knows what you did. I think that you all know that this isn't going to end well for you." Sasuke hisses at the Daimyos.

 **"The looks on their face is absolutely priceless. I will give your Mate this much, he certainly knows how to put on a grand performance."** Kurama says smugly.

 _ **"Kurama! That's not the point! The point is that these freaks tried to kill us and our babies!"**_ Naruko snaps at him.

The Daimyos were unaware of the blonde's conversation with a certain fox demon. All they knew is that they were doomed. Surely, there had to be a way out of this. Maybe if they promised to hand over their titles to the two ninjas standing before them, that would pacify them.

"Wait! This isn't necessary! I believe that I have a potential solution that will satisfy everyone involved!" The Water Daimyo begs.

"The only thing that will satisfy me and that mob out there is your death and the death of all your fellow Daimyos. Go on though. Amuse me. What do you possibly think that you can say in your defense that will make it worth sparing your miserable lives?!" Sasuke demadns.

"We can abdicate. You, Naruko, and three others of your choosing will take over our positions. You'll never hear from any of us again. You have our word of honor on that!" The Fire Daimyo replies.

 _ **"Their word of honor?! He has to be joking! They tried to kill me while I was pregnant!"**_ Naruko seethes.

 **"They have no honor. The world will be much better once they are no longer in it."** Kurama agrees.

Before Kurama could reply further, Naruko was on the Fire Daimyo in a rage. She throws a punch right at his jaw, sending him flying back several feet into the wall. A large indent formed and she heard something CRACK. She smirks in satisfaction at the sickening sound.

 **"I do believe you broke his jaw. Good job."** Kurama praises her.

"I think that was my wife's way of saying that neither of us trust you to keep your word. You have no honor. So why would we ever expect you to keep your promises? You tried to kill a pregnant woman. I think that speaks volumes about your character." Sasuke snarls.

 _ **"Is it wrong that I found the snarling kinda hot?"**_ Naruko asks.

 **"No. He's just being a good Mate and protecting his pregnant vixen. This is what is expected of him really. I would be disappointed, if he didn't snarl."** The Nine Tails reasons.

Sasuke couldn't lie. He was taking a lot of pleasure in their looks of pure terror. He wasn't done though. Oh he had thought long and hard about how he was going to punish them and finally come up with the perfect punishment.

"We aren't without mercy though." Sasuke says as he tosses them each a sword.

"What are these for?" The Lightning Daimyo asks in confusion.

Surely, he didn't actually expect them to fight against the two strongest ninjas in the world. It didn't matter if they were armed, that was a fight that they weren't going to win. It made no sense.

"You have a few choices. One, you can use that sword on yourself and die with some dignity. You could also choose to brave the crowd. If you get to the big rock, I will let it be known you are to be spared. Of course, chances are you won't make it that far and the crowd will tear you to pieces. Next, you could fight us for your life. I do encourage that one. It'll be fun ripping you limb from limb. Finally, if you kill any of your fellow Daimyos, we might grant you mercy. The choice is up to you." Sasuke says with a smirk.

The Daimyos stare at him in horror. He couldn't possibly be serious. They could kill themselves quickly, risk being torn apart by the crowd, rush to their deaths by fighting the power couple, or try to kill each other for a chance at mercy. None of those options sounded appealing.

 _ **"Your Mate is quite sadistic. I highly approve of this. Now, let's see how fast they turn on each other."**_ The Nine Tails says gleefully.

 **"I figured that he'd kill them. I thought maybe he'd torture them. I wasn't expecting this."** Naruko replies in a stunned voice.

 _ **"Psychological torture is often worse than physical torture. They truly don't know if their "friends" will try to kill themselves, them, fight for their lives in the crowd, or rush at you two. It doesn't matter what they choose. They are all going to die anyway, but Sasuke has given them the illusion of hope. That is the ultimate cruelty really."**_ Kurama muses.

Naruko nods in agreement. Sasuke was a little scary sometimes. She knew that her bastard loved her and their twins completely. It was everyone else that should look out, but that didn't stop it from being scary.

The crowd of ninjas watches and awe and horror. Some of them looked impressed by Sasuke's plans. Others looked ready to tear part any Daimyo (or Daimyos) who was/were foolish enough to brave the crowd. There were also plenty who were still stunned that the Daimyos would really try to kill Naruko.

Reactions were widely varied, but every ninja in the audience had one thing in common. They were waiting with baited breath to see what the Daimyos would end up choosing. Not one person dared to make a sound as if they were afraid that somehow Sasuke's fury would be turned on them.

"I think that I will die with dignity." The Earth Daimyo says as he stabs himself swiftly in the heart.

Blood poured from the wound. Fast and furious. The white tiles of the floro quickly became crimson red with the life blood of one of the five Daimyo's Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

 _ **"I didn't think any of them would actually commit suicide."**_ Naruko whispers to Kurama in horror.

 **"He was clearly the smart one of the group. If they were wise, they would all follow his example. I doubt that will be the case though."** The Nine Tails comments casually.

Sasuke watches the other Daimyos. He couldn't help but wonder if there was another smart one amongst them. Hmm. Fortunately, that didn't seem to be the case because the Water Daimyo was now racing towards the door with the sword in hand.

"You'll never make it!" The Wind Daimyo calls out.

"I have to try! It's better than killing myself, one of you, or dying at that monster's hands!" The other man yells as he runs outside.

The crowd went absolutely wild. Immediately, dozens of ninjas lunge at the other man. Jutsus, weapons, and fists went flying. The Water Daimyo never had a chance.

The furious ninjas were literally going to rip him apart limb from limb. Someone had already sliced off one of his arms and the man was likely going to bleed to death, if nothing else.

"STOP! WE ARE NOT THE MONSTERS THAT HE IS! SAND COFFIN!" Gaara's voice rings out as the sand envelops the Daimyo.

"No! Please! Don't kill me!" He screams.

"If you didn't want to die, you never should have attacked my friend. Naruko saved all of us and how do you repay her? You repay her by trying to kill her. For that, I'm sending you where you belong. To Hell." Gaara says as he clenches his fist and the sand squishes the unfortunate man to death.

Loud cheers erupt from the massive throng of people. All of them were excited to see the Daimyo punished. His blood went flying everywhere. No one minded getting wet. In fact, Gaara was somewhat disturbed by the fact that the crowd seemed to be reveling in it.

"Well I'm not going to die!" The Fire Daimyo proclaims loudly as he slams his sword into the lung of the Wind Daimyo.

The Wind Daimyo looks at his "friend" with shocked eyes as he begins to choke on his own blood. The Fire Daimyo twists the sword in deeper. He wanted to live. It was nothing personal! He just wasn't going to die here today!

"I don't know why you look so surprised. Anyone who would order the assassination of a pregnant woman clearly has no morals. Were you really that shocked that he would betray you? Did you think your title would honestly save you?" Sasuke asks with a cold smile as the Wind Daimyo fell to the floor lifelessly.

 **"There's so much blood."** Naruko observes in alarm.

 _ **"I know! It's wonderful! You're Mate is magnificent in his fury! I think he may even be more sadistic than Madara!"**_ Kurama says gleefully.

Naruko was more than a little disturbed that the Nine Tails was so happy about all this gore. She was now friend with Kurama, but that didn't change the fact that he was as demon. Apparently, demons were just bloodthirsty creatures. That would never change. It was his nature. She'd ponder the matter more later.

"So it has come down to the two of us, eh?" The Lightning Daimyo snarls as he charges at Fire Daimyo and slams his sword straight into the back of his skull.

Sasuke knew a fatal wound when he saw it and that was a fatal wound. The sword had completely pierced through the Fire Daimyo's skull. It had likely went straight through his brain. It was an instant death.

"Well done. You killed your comrade. How does that make you feel?" Sasuke asks the Lightning Daimyo.

At the moment, he was the sole survivor. Sasuke wanted to make him believe that he had a chance. That there was a chance the Lightning Daimyo would somehow walk out of this alive. He wasn't going to, but the raven haired ninja wanted to toy with him more before granting him the mercy of death.

"I took no pleasure in it. You offered me the chance to live, if I killed the others. I killed one. I'm the only one left. I'm no threat to you, your wife, or your family. I'll spend the rest of my life in exile. I won't have any power. You can have my title, my money, and my lands. Just spare me." He pleads.

Sasuke smirks as he circles him in a way that reminded Naruko of a shark. She knew at that moment that no matter what her lover might say next, the Lightning Daimyo was going to die. Sasuke was just playing with him.

"I don't know, Naruko. What do you think? Should we allow the man who plotted to have you and our twins murdered go? Should we allow him to live? He is offering us quite the deal to spare his miserable life. We would be getting the better end of the deal. Don't you think?" He inquires slyly.

"Bastard, don't toy with him like that. Just kill him. That scum doesn't deserve to live, but you don't have to torture him like this." Naruko snaps at him.

"Hmm. Well you heard my wife. Sorry." Sasuke says.

The Lightning Daimyo's eyes go wide with fright! No! It couldn't be! They had a deal! He had killed the Fire Daimyo! They should spare him!

"But you said that if we killed each other, we could live! I spared him!" He cries out desperately.

"I said that I might spare you. I didn't say that I definitely would. You really should learn how to read the fine print." Sasuke informs him.

The Daimyo breaks down sobbing. He could make a break for it. He could run towards the door, but it was no use. There was no way that he could outrun Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh stop crying. You could have at least died with some dignity. You tried to take my family away from me. If Naruko had died, it would have been as though someone had ripped my heart out. Hmm. That does seem like a fitting punishment." Sasuke muses.

"Wait. What are you going to do?!" He screams in terror.

"I'm going to rip your heart out, as you would have ripped mine out without a second thought." Sasuke informs him.

At that moment, Sasuke charges up a Chidori. Naruko stares transfixed at the scene. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Her loving husband was about to tear another man's heart out.

Sasuke was going to tear the Daimyo's heart out, right in front of her. The scariest thing about that was that part of her was giddy at that prospect. He deserved it. He had tried to kill her and their children. He didn't deserve to live!

 **"That's right. He doesn't. Let your Mate have some fun. He's only doing what he's supposed to. What use is having a Mate, if they won't protect you and your children?"** Kurama asks.

 _ **"We really shouldn't encourage him though. I don't want to lose Sasuke to the Darkness again."**_ Naruko whispers.

 **"I wouldn't worry about that. The second that he holds your children in his arms, all will be well again. For now, just enjoy the show."** Kurama tells her.

Sasuke charges at the Lightning Daimyo with his Chidori blazing. His fist instantly sinks into the other man's chest and he slowly pulls out his heart. Naruko knew that he could do this faster, but he was dragging it out.

 **"He's playing for the crowd. He wants to make his point clear. If anyone chooses to attack you or your family again, they will suffer the same fate. It's quite clever really."** The Nine Tails continues.

Naruko could see what Kurama meant. Sasuke really was putting on a spectacularly gruesome show. Perhaps it was to be expected though. Sasuke had already lost one family and he would do anything to protect his second.

The Daimyos were fools not to realize that. Her bastard was a very protective father and lover. He wouldn't let anyone hurt them. Anyone who did was going to suffer. A lot.

"AHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" The Lightning Daimyo cries out in agony.

"Oh I'll make it stop. I just want you to get a nice preview of Hell. That's where you are going." Sasuke tells him coldly as he finishes pulling the man's heart out and carelessly tosses it to the ground.

It was if the man's heart was of no consequence to him. He treated it like it was trash. With that, the Lightning Daimyo falls lifelessly to the ground. All the Daimyos were now dead.

All the ninjas stare in shock at the screen. Sasuke had just ripped the man's heart out. The Daimyos were no more. For a moment, there was complete silence. That was until Shikamaru starts clapping slowly.

That was all that it took. Soon enough, everyone else joins in. The applause was thunderous. Sasuke's methods might be brutal, but no one could argue with his motivation.

"Is it really over?" Temari whispers to her brother.

"I think that it's really over. The Daimyos are dead. I doubt anyone else would be stupid enough to threaten Naruko or their children again. Not after watching Sasuke's little display." Gaara whispers back.

Sasuke sighs as he performs a Water Jutsu and washes his hand. There was no way that he was going to touch Naruko while that scum's blood was on him. He was a gentleman, after all.

"It's over now, Naruko. They can't hurt you or our family anymore." Sasuke says with a smile as he walks over to her and embraces her.

"You're a little scary sometimes, bastard. How can you hold me so tenderly, after ripping a man's heart out?" She whispers as she leans into his embrace.

"Because I love you and I hated him. It's really that simple. No one is ever going to threaten our family again." Sasuke promises her.

Naruko shakes her head and leans into the comfort of her husband's embrace. Now that the Daimyos were gone, maybe things could go back to normal. She smiles when she feels the twins kick in "agreement."

"Let's go home." Naruko whispers.

"Alright. Come on. We should probably walk through the crowd. It'll settle them down faster." Sasuke suggests as he scoops Naruko up Bridal Style.

Naruko giggles. She couldn't believe that her bastard was going to carry her this way in front of everyone. She didn't care what he said, he DID love to cuddle.

"Well I guess that I'm going to be traveling in style." She muses and Sasuke nods as he flits off with her.

They made their way through the massive throng of people. The crowd parted easily. Everyone instinctively made way for the young lovers. After all, it would have been suicidal not to and it was a gesture of respect towards the savior of the ninja world.

"Wow. I think I'm a little worried about how much they loved your little display of barbarianism." Naruko whispers to Sasuke.

"Since when do you know what the word barbarianism means?" Sasuke teases her gently.

"You're such a bastard!" She grumbles as she swat him lightly for that comment.

"Yes, I'm a bastard. That doesn't matter though because I'm your bastard and I love you. Lets go home." He says and with that, the two lovers began the long journey back to the Leaf Village under the light of the Full Moon.


	20. Chapter 20

My Everything

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and happy New Year. I hope that everyone enjoys the final chapter of **My Everything**. Oh and for those of you interested, feel free to check out my stories.

Kyuubi talking to Naruko in **bold**.

Naruko talking to Kyuubi in **_bold italics_**.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place three years after the last one.

 **Request Response:** I had a guest reviewer who asked for a Sasuke x Naruko x Gaara story. I probably won't do that pairing just because I have a lot of stories going on now, but on 10/31/18, I am going to be posting a story called _**The Wrong Holiday.**_ It will feature a female Sasuke x Neji, female Gaara x Naruto, and Itachi x Hinata, if you want to check that out. Thank you for the request and I might do it someday in the distant future. If I do, it'll be listed on my profile and if not, well hopefully there are some other stories that will take your fancy.

Chapter 20

"Froggie! Hop! Hop!" The voice of a toddler cries out joyfully.

"Your son is just as bossy as you are." Gamabunta grumbles as he sighs and hops around for the blonde child.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He still couldn't believe that there was a blonde Uchiha. Minato was spitting image of his maternal grandfather. He had the classic blonde hair and Uzumaki-Namikaze facial features. He had inherited Sasuke's onyx eyes and skin tone though. Not to mention, Minato had his mother's whisker markings.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruko demands and she jumps up and down in outrage.

Sasuke smirks. He did like it when his wife got flustered. Sometimes she would start jumping like that and he loved the view. Her breasts still jiggled quite nicely. Motherhood certainly agreed with her figure.

"What are you smirking about bastard?!" His wife demands.

"Daddy like jiggles." Emiko says with a giggle and Sasuke mentally groans.

Emiko was his daughter and his princess. He was very proud of her advanced vocabulary for her age and how perceptive she was. Unfortunately, she had no filter. She was like all other two year olds in that respect.

Her hair was raven black like his and she had his facial features. Her skin was a shade or two tanner than his own, most likely Naruko's influence. Anyone could tell who her mother was with just one look though. Emiko had Naruko's sapphire blue eyes.

"Bastard, what have you been telling her?!" Naruko yells at him.

"I didn't tell her that! Emiko is just really aware of her surroundings! That's all!" He says defensively as he shakes his head and scoops up his daughter in his arms.

It was a move of self-preservation really. Naruko wouldn't attack him, with their daughter in his arms. There were a lot of advantages that came with fatherhood and that just happened to be one of them.

"Oh that is SUCH cheap trick." Naruko grumbles, after seeing Sasuke take their daughter into his arms.

"Cheap, but effective. I know you aren't going to try to Rasengan me when I'm holding Emiko." He says smugly.

"Minato, can you say pervert? Your father is a pervert. He's worse than Pervy Sage sometimes." She coaxes her son.

Minato tilts his head to the side and coos at his mother. Then he promptly turns his attention back to the giant toad, giggling as the Summon hops around for his enjoyment. Naruko shakes her head and sighs. Maybe another time then.

"Like you aren't." Sasuke says with a smirk as he kisses the top of Emiko's head.

It was fun to tease Naruko. She always fell for it, but he was really going to have to teach Emiko about secrets at some point. If she kept saying everything that she observed, he was going to get in big trouble.

"That is so not the point. Oh hey, Gaara!" She says brightly as the red head approaches them.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. What was Gaara doing in the Leaf? He and Gaara had learned to tolerate each other over the years, but they weren't exactly friends.

The red head knew that Naruko loved Sasuke. So he couldn't attack him. Sasuke knew that Gaara was Naruko's friend. So he couldn't attack the Kazekage either. That meant that they had been forced to find a way to coexist. Neither man was particularly happy about that fact, but they had found a way to live with it.

"Just visiting to discuss the trading terms. Naruko, we do this every year and every year, you forget." The other ninja teases her.

Sasuke smirks. That was true. Naruko wasn't the most practical ninja. She was an amazing fighter and she loved her village fiercely, but the mundane details of keeping the village running still escaped her at times.

"Oh right. Sorry. You know how it is. I have my hands full with the twins, Sasuke, being Hokage, and Sasuke." She says with a laugh.

"You said Sasuke twice." Gaara observes and Naruko blushes.

"Well you kinda need two hands to deal with him. You know how my husband is." She mumbles in embarrassment.

Sasuke smirks. Naruko was adorable when she blushed. He walks over with their daughter still in his arms and kisses his wife's cheek.

"You still blush like a Genin." He murmurs and Naruko grumbles.

"I do NOT blush like a Genin! Take that back! Take that back, right now!" She demands and fails.

"Yes, you do." Sasuke says smugly.

Gaara shakes his head. He would never understand how their relationship worked. They still fought like cats and dogs, but it was clear they were also obsessively in love with each other.

"Naruko, would you like to head to your office with me? We can get the paperwork out of the way quickly." He suggests.

"Alright. Sasuke, can handle the kids for a couple hours." Naruko says as she bounds of with the red head.

Naruko smiles as she does. If there were three things that Sasuke was VERY good at it was fighting, sex, and fatherhood. She knew that he could fully handle their very active toddlers. It was quite impressive really.

"I still have a hard time picturing him home alone with two small children." Gaara says.

"He's been wrapped around their fingers ever since the day they were born. I know it sounds weird, but around them he's really an overgrown teddy bear. He'll be fine." Naruko assures Gaara as she remembers that fateful day.

 ** _"Ahhhh! Damn it! Not another contraction! Kurama, I mean it. You better not try anything funny. I know that the Seal weakens during childbirth, but Sasuke will really kick your ass! Don't try to be sneaky!"_** _She warned her fox demon on the way to the hospital._

 **"I'm not going to try anything. You're the only decent host that I've ever had. Besides, I want to see them. In a way, they are of my bloodline as well."** _Kurama replied._

 _Naruko wasn't really sure how she felt about that. On one hand, she was happy that Kurama wasn't going to try anything. On the other, that was kinda creepy._

 _"It's alright. We're here now." Sasuke assured his wife as they arrived at the hospital and were taken to the delivery room._

 _"I know! Don't worry! I can handle it!" She exclaimed._

 _"We'll see about that. I know that you're strong Naruko, but childbirth is never easy." Tsunade noted with amusement._

 _Naruko rolled her eyes playfully. How bad could it really be? She had gone toe to toe with Madara. Women gave birth every day. It couldn't be that bad!_

 _It didn't take long for the younger blonde to find out exactly what Tsunade had been warning her about. She would much rather take a Chidori to the stomach than this! Owe! Owe!_

 _"It's okay. I'm right here." Sasuke told her as he kissed her forehead._

 _"Sasuke, I love you. If you don't back up though, I'm going to kill you!" The blued eyed woman warned him._

 _Sasuke wisely took several steps back. He wasn't an idiot. Naruko Uchiha wasn't a woman that you wanted to make angry and he had apparently unintentionally done so._

 _"That's it, Naruko! You're almost there! Push! I can see the first one's head!" Tsunade told her._

 _Naruko wanted to push Tsunade out the window at the moment. This was agony! How did women do this on a regular basis! She had thought being a ninja was tough, but that was nothing compared to labor._

 _"AHHH!" She groaned as she pushed and pushed._

 _It didn't take long for a baby with a beautiful head of raven black hair to start crying as she emerged from the womb. Tsunade smiled and handed her to Shizune. The medic quickly checked to ensure that the baby was breathing on her own and was healthy._

 _"Is she okay?!" Naruko and Sasuke both demanded at the same time._

 _"She's perfectly healthy! You have a beautiful, baby girl!" Shizune informed them and the two parents sighed in relief._

 _Well Naruko sighed in relief before another contraction hit. Ahhhh! Not this again! Labor sucked! It really, really sucked!_

 _"You're almost there." Sasuke murmured encouragingly._

 _"Sasuke! Be quiet! This is all your fault!" Naruko growled at him and Sasuke gulped._

 _Satisfied that she had suitably terrified her husband, Naruko began pushing again. The blonde pushed with all her might. Again and again until another cry was heard and Tsunade handed a second bundle to Shizune as she hands Naruko her daughter._

 _"And you have a very handsome, baby boy." Shizune told them, after a few minutes._

 _The medic had to make sure that their son was also healthy. The brunette had never been more relieved than when she confirmed that the twins were alright. She didn't know what anyone would have done, if that hadn't been the case. Sasuke probably would have destroyed the Leaf._

 _"Thank you." Naruko said as she smiled and nursed their twins._

 _"They're beautiful, Naruko." Sasuke said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head and looked down at their twins with awestruck eyes._

 _"Yeah! They are! Believe it! They had better be beautiful, after what I went through!" She grumbled._

 _Sasuke just shook his head as he looked down at their twins. Naruko smiled at his expression. It was clear that he was enamored with their son and daughter. It had been worth it, just to see that look on his face._

 _"They're perfect in every way. I can't believe that I helped to make something so innocent." Sasuke whispered._

 _"You are innocent, bastard. Well most of the time. Okay, well maybe not. You're a good person though. Deep down!" She exclaimed with a bright smile._

 _"I'm not so sure about that. I think they take more after you in that regard. Either way, they are going to need names." Sasuke reasoned._

 _Naruko nodded. Yeah. They were going to need names. Hmm. What to call them though._

 _Their son looked a lot like her father. Maybe, Sasuke would let her name him after Minato? As for their daughter, she was already smiling. Emiko. It meant smiling child. It seemed to fit._

 _"I want to name our son after my father and I think Emiko is a good name for our daughter." She said._

 _"Well he DOES look a lot like you father. I can see that. Smiling child? Alright. She is smiling. It's accurate. Minato and Emiko." Sasuke said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his family._

Every since then, Sasuke had been completely wrapped around their little fingers. It was pretty funny actually. One of the most powerful ninjas to have ever lived was completely powerless in the face of two adorable toddlers tears.

"Well I'm glad that you finally succeeded in knocking some sense into him." Gaara says as they arrive at the Hokage Office and begin working on the trade details.

"Me too! It took a long time, but I got my bastard trained now!" She says with a vigorous nod.

"I can't believe that you still call your husband that." Gaara says.

Naruko shrugs. Old habits died hard. Besides, it wasn't like Sasuke actively protested the label. He knew that she loved him. The only people she loved as much as Sasuke in the whole world were Emiko and Minato and he was well aware of that fact.

Meanwhile Sasuke watches as the twins play with the Summons. Even the grumpy toad couldn't be in a foul mood around their children. Minato and Emiko were simply too adorable that to be a possibility.

"What a drag. Naruko is going to kill you when she finds out that you are letting your kids around such dangerous animals." Shikamaru says with a yawn as he walks over to Sasuke.

"Oh she knows. What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asks.

"We're here to tell you about an offer." Kakashi says, flickering behind Sasuke.

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. He had a hard time believing that the young mother would allow her two toddlers near animals that could eat them. It didn't make any sense.

"Are you serious? She doesn't have any problem with the twins being around them?" He asks.

"I'm serious. The toad is hers and Aoda is mine. They would never harm our children. Again, what are you two doing here?" Sasuke demands.

It was are to see Kakashi without Kurenia now. The other newlyweds were inseparable. Damn that bouquet and garter belt stuff really worked, Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Just wanted to let you know there is an opening in the Interrogation Division. It's still not a combat role. You'd be on time for dinner every night, but it's probably more intellectually stimulating to someone like you than teaching." Shikamaru says.

Sasuke blinks. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but that wasn't it. Shikamaru was offering him a different job. A couple years ago, he would have jumped at the chance, but not now.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I don't really want Minato and Emiko to know that their father spends all day torturing people for answers." He says.

"That surprises me. I would have thought you'd to be in a role where your aggression would be encouraged. What a drag. I'll just have to find someone else. Where's Naruko?" Shikamaru asks.

"She's with Gaara. Kage business. They'll be back soon." Sasuke says.

Shikamaru nods. Well that was good. It looked like things were finally settling down. People were still in shock about the stunt that Sasuke had pulled against the Daimyos, but life was getting back to normal.

"I know that Naruto's never really cared much about political power for the sake of power, but I'm surprised that you didn't at least want to become the Fire Daimyo." He admits.

"That thought did cross my mind as well." Kakashi agrees.

"I never had any interesting that. I just wanted to kill Itachi and restore my Clan. I did both. The first part I'll always regret, but never the second one." Sasuke says.

"Good to know. Well I'm gonna go then. Give my best to Naruko." He says as he heads off with Kakashi, who nods in agreement.

Sasuke nods. He smiles down at Emiko and Minato scooping them up. They quickly climbed onto their respective positions on his shoulders. Emiko on the left and Minato on the right.

"Let's go surprise your mother. She ought to be almost done with Gaara." He says and his children giggle as the Uchiha gives them their piggyback ride.

It didn't take them long to arrive at her office. Sasuke didn't bother to knock. He just walks in with the twins on his back. Sasuke did take more than a small amount of amusement at the shocked expressions on the faces of everyone they walked by.

Some things would never change. The twins were still two and still most of the village couldn't wrap their head around the fact that Sasuke was apparently a doting father. A doting father who didn't mind letting them ride on his back.

"Ah Sasuke. We were just finishing." Gaara says and he nods.

"You are really impatient sometimes." Naruko says with a laugh as she walks over and kisses him.

"Well I thought you might want to know that Shikamaru just gave me a job offer. I could work in the Intelligence Division. More specifically interrogation." He says.

Naruko blinks. Uh oh. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. Sasuke had mellowed out a lot since becoming a father, but she couldn't lie. She was worried that one day he might go back to his old ways.

That thought was unbearable. While he could be an arrogant jerk sometimes, he was still her loving husband. Half the time she wanted to strangle him and the other half of the time, well they made sure to put the twins to bed early.

"What'd you say?" She asks.

"I told him that I'll just stick to the Academy. I'd rather not have to explain to our children what I do for a living." Sasuke says and the twins giggle in response.

Sasuke knew that they didn't understand a word that he was saying. That was something of a relief. They shouldn't be exposed to such things yet. He wanted them to remain innocent for as long as possible.

"Oh good. I mean you've gotten really good at the whole teaching thing." Naruko says with a smile.

"Goodbye, Naruko. Sasuke. I'll see all of you later. I'm afraid that I must be going. My wife is pregnant and I don't like leaving her alone in the hotel room. She says she'd be bored to tears listening to the finer details about trade though." He says.

"I still can't believe you got married." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Old habits died hard. He couldn't resist taking a swipe at Gaara. He knew that the red head had valid reasons to be skeptical of him. He and Naruko had been happily married for years now though.

Honestly, Sasuke would have expected Gaara to have cut him some slack by this point. That hadn't happened. So he gave as good as he got. They both loved Naruko, just in different ways. For Gaara, it was the love of a brother. For Sasuke, it was the love of a lover. Naturally, they were going to clash.

"I could say the same to you!" Gaara growls at him as he heads off.

"Sasuke, you really should learn to be nicer." Naruko says as she shakes her head in disapproval.

"If you wanted nice, you wouldn't have married me." Sasuke says smugly as he kisses her cheek.

Naruko laughs and heads home with Sasuke. She had no idea what she was going to do with her favorite bastard. She loved him, but sometimes he needed some sense slapped into him.

"That's not entirely true, you're very nice to me." She says as they put the twins to bed and read them a bedtime story.

"And they lived happily ever after. Naruko, I can't believe you made me read that." Sasuke says, after he finishes the story.

"Oh come on. It's a classic." Naruko says with a laugh.

Seeing Sasuke Uchiha read their toddlers a bedtime story was still such a surreal experience. She remembered a time when the entire Five Nations had been looking for him. Not that long ago, he probably would have leveled the Leaf Village. Not now though.

"Oh you like classics, huh?" Sasuke demands with a smirk.

 **"I'm not entirely certain what your Mate is plotting, but I would run now."** Kurama informs her.

 ** _"Gee, you think?!"_** Naruko replies sarcastically as she does exactly that.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to chase off, after her. The nice thing about being a legendary ninja was that she was fast. Unfortunately or fortunately, Sasuke was as well. Her lover soon catches up with her and manages to pin Naruko to the bed.

"I'd say this is a classic, wouldn't you?" Sasuke asks Naruko smugly.

"Maybe." She admits and squirms underneath him.

Sasuke really was a good pouncer. Probably because he got a lot of practice at it. For such an introverted individual who had shunned all bonds for years, he was surprisingly affectionate. (Well when he wanted to be.)

"Just a maybe?" He asks as he kisses along her jaw line.

"Alright. It's a classic. I'm really glad that you didn't take that job though. I don't want to lose you again." She says.

Sasuke blinks and looks at Naruko in confusion. He wasn't sure what she was talking about. His wife sounded mostly relieved, but also afraid. That slight waver in her voice, said it all.

"Naruko, you're never going to lose me. Not again. I promise." He whispers as he caresses her cheek.

"Good. You have a tendency of getting carried away and I didn't want you to get lost in the Darkness again." She mumbles.

Sasuke sighs. So that was it. That was what she was worried about. Sadly, he couldn't blame her. He had left before and he had once been lost to the Darkness. It was only natural that she'd be afraid of such things.

"Naruko, you and the twins are my everything. I'm not going anywhere. I love the three of you more than you could ever imagine. And it doesn't hurt that you still have a VERY nice jiggle." He tells her with a smirk and kisses her.

The blonde kisses back eagerly. Sasuke was a really good kisser. It was so easy to get lost in his kisses.

"You're my everything too. When I first saw you, you were like me. You were alone. I hadn't ever seen anyone else like me before. Everyone else had someone." She murmurs.

"That was true, a long time ago. That's not the case anymore. Now we have our family." Sasuke tells her.

"Mhm. There was a time that I hated you. You separated yourself from everyone who wanted to be friends with you. I just wanted you to notice me. Then we became rivals and friends. You were my first kiss. Well actually, you were my first everything. Kurama told me that we were Mates. I was in denial about it for awhile, but I do love you." She says in a rush.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Naruko really was adorable when she babbled. He had no idea how someone so innocent was a ninja. Well she was innocent in some ways, in other ways she was definitely a vixen.

"I feel the same way. I guess for a long time that I just saw you as annoying. You just wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't realize that it was a call for help back then. I think I first started to realize what you meant to me during the fight with Haku. When I was about to die, you were the only person that I was thinking about." He admits.

"That's really sweet in a morbid sort of way." Naruko says as she flips them and pins him underneath her.

"Naruko?" He asks in confusion.

"Well we have two children. One's a boy and one's a girl. What do you say that we go for a tiebreaker?" She asks with a smile.

Sasuke smirks. God, he loved this woman. Well maybe he should say women. The clones were back.

"Sounds good to me." He says as he soundproofs the room and kisses his wife (or should he say wives?).

"I love you." She whispers between kisses.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispers back as he deepens the kiss.  
The rest of the night passed in a blur of tangled limbs and heated moans. When the morning finally came, Sasuke wasn't sure if they had achieved that tiebreaker or not, but he knew one thing. Clan restoration was a lot more fun when you were in love with a gorgeous blonde who was willing to assist you in the endeavor. Sooner or later, they would break that tie.


End file.
